


Dandelions and Skeletons

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Bullying, F/M, Rime & Felix are dating in the beginning, Sexual Themes, Sexual innuendos, but Felix & Anne are endgame, sex scenes are irrelevant and fic can be read without them, slowburn, tw abuse, tw mentions and implications of rape, tw toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Anne's grades are rapidly declining, and if she keeps this up she definitely won't pass the year. Seeing her potential, her Advanced Art Teacher Louisa Riveras asks one of the school's prodigies to tutor her. When she offers Felix Escellun extra credit in exchange for tutoring the underdog Anne Nova, Anne and Felix have to come to realize that rumors are never accurate, and by building a false expectation you could miss out on truly lifechanging friendships.When Rime eventually catches wind that his boyfriend is getting close to the school band's lead singer, their budding friendship is put to the test.
Relationships: Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif), Felix/Rime (Last Legacy), Iven/Bee (OCs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: An Offer For Felix

**Date: Wednesday, September; 8:35pm**

**To:** [ **Felixiskandar@jmail.ocm** ](mailto:Felixiskandar@jmail.ocm)

**From:** [ **L.Riveras@Mournfallacademy.ocm** ](mailto:L.Riveras@Mournfallacademy.ocm)

**Subject: Proposition**

**Body:**

**Good Evening Felix,**

**I hate to bother you at this hour, however, something has come up in regards to grades. I have an offer to make you that would reward you with extra credit if you decide to accept. I’d rather discuss the details in person. If you are interested, come to my classroom after lunch on Friday.**

**See you in class,**

  1. **Riveras.**



**Felix**

I find myself sitting in Mrs. Riveras’ classroom after lunch that Friday, wondering what offer she was going to make me. She was painfully vague in her email, though the promise of extra credit was frankly more than enough to get me to come. Art is not my strongest subject, and though it is far from bad, unfortunately Escell expects nothing but the best—and I could really use the boost to meet his expectations.

Mrs. Riveras circles around the desk after unlocking the door, sitting behind the teacher’s desk as always.

“Good afternoon, Felix,” she says as I sit down, “how has your school year been so far?”

“Considering it has just begun,” I shrug, “pleasant enough.”

She nods, “Good, good. Not too stressful I hope? Though, I suppose as Mr. Mirun’s son, you have little choice but to be.”

I nod solemnly. Mrs. Riveras is a parental figure to many students, and I am no different. She knows my father personally, and practically adopted me on sight when I started going to school here when I was 11.

“Well, in any case,” she says, folding her hands on her desk, “I believe I was going to make you an offer?”

I nod, “So you said.”

“Well, it has been recently brought to my attention that a very skilled artist in your class is struggling to pass her non-creative classes,” Riveras says, “she has great potential as a creator, and I’d hate to see her fail because of something as trivial as school grades.” She gives me a crooked, mischievous look, “So…I suggested she get a fellow student to tutor her.”

I blink.

I am…being offered to tutor someone.

“Of course,” Riveras continues, “you’ll be compensated in extra credit in my class, and you are under no obligation to accept—it won’t negatively affect you to decline.”

I purse my lips. It’s a good offer. It makes sense, as I am one of the school’s best students.

“What’s her name?” I ask.

“Anne Nova,” she brushes a lock of blonde curls over her shoulder, “she’s in your class. She’s Mr. Nova’s daughter.”

Anne Nova is well known at Mournfall Academy, though as opposed to my fame due to my grades, my family and my looks, she is infamous for drawing in class without getting in trouble, her interest in cartoons despite being in 11th grade, and never attending any festivals unless her band is performing.

‘Her’ Band is really the school’s band, and consists of Bee—their drummist—her partner Iven—who plays the keyboard—and Anne—who does vocals and plays the guitar. The only time you’ll find students raving about Anne is when the band has recently made an appearance.

But…it is widely known that her grades are horrific.

She is considered lazy and has no desire to learn. She doesn’t cause trouble, and many teachers find conversing with her enjoyable, though many also will call on her knowing she doesn’t know what the hell they are talking about.

Interacting with Anne…is akin to social suicide. Most people just talk to her to turn around and snicker about her to their friends.

I have no opinion of her, as Sage, Anisa and I tend to try to keep to ourselves—though my popularity has grown since joining the soccer team, and there always seem to be some students trying to butter up to me.

But…extra credit is an enticing offer, as my art grades need the extra help.

“If Anne is alright with it,” I say, “I accept.”

Mrs. Riveras smiles. “Excellent. I’ll forward her your email so she can contact you. Thank you for this, Felix.”

I give her a polite smile, “do not thank me until we’ve actually improved her grades.”

She chuckles, “humble as always. I’m sure Anne will appreciate your help.”

With her attitude in class? I highly doubt that.

Xxx

**Date: Friday, September; 7.30 pm**

**To: Felixiskandar@jmail.ocm**

**From: Annenovaaa@jmail.ocm**

**Subject: Tutoring**

**Body:**

Good Evening Felix.

Mrs. Riveras told me you agreed to tutor me. I figure you get something out of this though.

I have band practice after lunch on Wednesdays, and Trampoline after lunch on Tuesdays. Drama club’s on Tuesday’s too so Tuesday probably wont be an option.

Let me know what times you think are best. We can study at my place in the sanddunes.

Good Evening,

Anne M. Nova


	2. Friendly Conversations

**Anne**

“A Tutor?”

Iven asks, clearly surprised that I accepted Mrs. Riveras’ offer. Bee, Iven and I are currently lounging in Flora Thrifting, where Bee works. She’s currently on break, and leaning over the back of the armchair I’ve curled up on.

“Yeah,” I nod, “Mrs. Riveras thinks it’ll do some good,” I roll my eyes, “Which is absurd, of course. I don’t think anyone can save my grades.”

“See! That’s why people call you a pessimist!” Bee scolds, “and with that attitude, it’s no wonder you won’t learn anything!”

I glance to Iven, who is sitting on the arm of the chair. They shrug. “She has a point, Anne-gel.”

I glower at them, lips pursed. They just grin at me.

“Do you know who it is?” Bee asks, drawing my attention. Then she adds, “Oooh! Maybe this could be the start of your highschool romance!” she gasps, pushing away from the chair, “Oh my god—what if it’s one of the Academy Ten!”

The Academy Ten are the most desirable students in the entire school. Usually ranging from grades 11th to 13th, they’re the ones everyone wants to date. There’s also the Prodigies, which is just a list of the most successful students grade-wise. The second list is more relevant for parents and teachers.

The Academy Ten ranking is as follows:

  1. _Scylla Escellun; Intelligent and Beautiful. Polititian's daughter._
  2. _Haven Shine; Dumb but pretty. Soccer Team._
  3. _Lucida Rae; the whole package, kind, intelligent and hot as hell. A cheerleader_
  4. _Tulsi Lesath; take no shit but do no harm, Woodworking club. She’s strong_
  5. _Rime; handsome and smart, but from what I’ve heard dangerous with a shady track record. Newspaper club._
  6. _Taylor Torren; handsome and on the Soccer team._
  7. _Sage Lesath; playboy and stupid, but he’s also on the Soccer team._
  8. _Balsam; strong and handsome and in the drama club._
  9. _Elowen; Soccer captain, pretty and intimidating, in drama club_
  10. _Felix Escellun; Politician’s son, Soccer player, intelligent, cocky, spoiled_



If you’re ranked 5 or higher, you’re basically untouchable. Needless to say, Tulsi and Rime are pretty unreachable.

Personally, I don’t think much of them besides that they’re all spoiled—they could get away with murder, and no one would bat an eye. Especially Felix. Don’t let his low rank deceive you—his dad would pay any sum to get him to stay at the school.

It’s unfair that he’s also on the Prodigy list—he’s smart without even trying, meanwhile I have to fight tooth and nail to pass my classes.

“Actually,” I hum, realizing Bee would love to know who is tutoring me as I brush hair from my eyes, averting my gaze, “it’s…Felix. Escellun.”

For a beat, there’s silence. Then, both of them exclaim in perfect unison (the volume making me flinch):

**_“FELIX ESCELLUN!?”_ **

****

I flinch together, screwing my eyes shut at the volume. I wasn’t surprised they were shocked—maybe even bordering on jealous—since Felix was very well liked by the student body, and though he’s dating Rime, many are lining up to swoop in should things go south.

But with what I hear about Rime, I could’ve gone my whole life without exchanging a single word with Felix.

Well. That had been my plan up until now.

It was little secret to Bee and Iven that I didn’t like Felix. I think he’s stuck up, way too spoiled and stubborn, and takes everything for granted.

“Are you kidding me!?” Bee exclaims, leaning over the chair to press our noses together, “Tutoring? From Felix!? Do you have any idea how many people would kill for a chance like that!?”

“Do you have any idea how much his dad pays for him to attend?!” Iven asks, crowding from the other side.

“Uh…No? How much?”

“Whole fucking lot,” Iven says, leaning away, crossing their arms, “that’s for fucking sure. He played a huge prank on Mr. Taylor last year, and he _still_ hasn’t been expelled. _Or_ gotten detention!”

“Does that surprise you?” I scoff, “he’s a rich kid, and fucking spoiled. He wouldn’t understand humble if it punched him in the face.”

Iven and Bee share a concerned look.

“if Mrs. Riveras is supporting him,” Bee muses, “he must be okay though, right?”

I frown, picking up a catalogue from the coffee table, “maybe.”

“I’m more concerned about Rime,” Iven says as I flip through the pages, “if he sees you hanging out with Felix, and thinks you get too close…” he drifts off, shivering.

I sigh, “good thing he’s just my tutor then,” I close the catalogue, “nothing more. He’s my classmate, and now my tutor. That’s the only reason we are going to talk, and even then he probably won’t approach me at school, so we have nothing to worry about.”

Bee crosses her arms. “I hate Rime. I wish he’d date literally anyone else.”

Yeah.

Me too.

(Rime is scary.)

**Felix**

Sage erupts in laughter once I tell him and Anisa of my teaching gig. We’re all gathered in Sage and mine’s room, Sage sitting on the chair facing us, though the chair back is too. Anisa is sitting on Sage’s bed, a pillow on her lap, while I am leaning against the closet opposite her.

“You?! Tutor someone!? HAH!” he cackles, “You’re more likely to brag about your own success than help them learn anything.”

I frown. Thankfully Anisa supports me.

“Sage, you know that’s a lie!” she places a hand on my shoulder, “he helped you with your grades after all! And what about Akali? That 5th grader from last year?”

Sage shrugs, “Lucky shots.”

I roll my eyes, as does Anisa.

“I can’t say I’m looking forward to tutoring Mr. Nova’s eldest daughter of all people,” I confess.

“Anne?” Sage says, surprising both Anisa and me.

I nod, “You know her?”

“I think everyone knows of Anne,” Anisa says.

“I mean personally,” I roll my eyes.

“Yeah,” Sage nods, “she was in the archery club a few years ago. She’s in my trampoline club group.” He shrugs, “We don’t talk that much—she doesn’t talk at all that much-- but she’s a good partner for two-on-one-trampoline things.”

I hum. Interesting.

“Well, in any case,” I sigh, “her email was straight to the point. If nothing else she seems to be able to cut the bullshit.”

“Maybe,” Anisa nods, “or that’s just in emails. Maybe she’s secretly really talkative!”

Sage scoffs, “Doubt that. She’s probably really quiet.”

“In any case,” I huff, crossing my arms, “I have no intention of befriending her. I am simply tutoring her.”

“That’s probably good,” Anisa muses, “Rime gets jealous easily, not to mention how devastated all your fans would be if you started talking to Anne Nova of all people.”

“That’s kinda weird though,” Sage says, “she’s won 2 art competitions, and her band is wicked cool, yet interacting with her is still like social suicide.”

Now that he says it, it is weird. However it makes sense once you see her in day-to-day. When not in the school uniform (which you can customize fairly decently) she wears baggy sweaters and flannels, and though she usually wears shorts or skirts, if she is wearing jeans they’re baggy. Now, this wouldn’t be a problem normally, but people here love to pick out tiny details to pick on.

Now that I think about it, I have personally no issue with her.

But I do have a reputation I’d rather not have ruined. If not because I care about it (which I don’t for the most part) then because of my father. He’s often voiced his dislike for her as well, which has never sat well with Mr. Nova.

…he’s sassed my father on multiple occasions, never blatantly disrespectful but ever toeing the line.

…it’s highly amusing.

My phone chimes, tearing me from my thoughts.

**[Rime <3] **

**Im omw from the newspaper meeting**

**Lets go out for dinner 2night**

**Meeting was stressful . ur treat**

I shake my head with a smile.

[You]

_Of course, my love._

_Tell me about ur meeting when u get here_

**[Rime <3]**

**Always do xx**

**Meet me at the bus stop**

And with that I excuse myself from the conversation.


	3. Tutoring is In Session!

**Felix**

I don’t know why I avoided telling Rime I was going to tutor Anne. I wanted to—but I couldn’t get the words out—even over text. So, according to Rime, I was simply studying. Rime isn’t as studious as me, though his grades are still fairly high.

Where I had to work for my ranking in the top 50 students at Mournfall Academy, Rime naturally came to it.

But today I find myself standing in front of the sanddunes. There are two sanddunes, but the one on my left is where my “student” lives. So that’s where I head.

The front door is unlocked, and I open it to find myself in the common room. To the left is a rack for shoes, as well as a hallways leading to the dorms. On the right is a spiral staircase leading to the dorm parents’ apartment—the teachers in charge of the dorms and their family—as well as a long table with benches on either side. There’s a small kitchenette, as well as a small staircase that leads to the actual common room.

I sigh, heading up the spiral stairs.

At the top is another shoe rack, and I slip my shoes off as I knock. As I straighten after putting my shoes next to the others, the door opens.

And just like that, Anne May Nova is standing in front of me.

She’s wearing a black shirt under a purple flannel, along with leggings. She seems to be wearing necklaces and bracelets too—things she doesn’t usually bother with, aside from the occasional plastic bisexual bracelet or earring. I can tell I’m now entering a space where Anne feels truly at home in.

Something I can’t claim to know.

“Oh, hey,” she says, looking surprised, though we’ve made plans for tutoring now well in advance. Perhaps she’s surprised I actually showed up. “Uh.”

Wow, eloquent.

“I am, ah,” I can’t help but be equally awkward, “here for. The tutoring. Our first session.”

“Right! Right,” she gasps, laughing awkwardly as she opens the door, “then uh. Come on in.”

She walks off to the right, and I slowly follow. She walks me past a small guest bathroom, the long but crowded kitchen and the dining room with a table so big it’s fit to burst, and into the living room.

The living room is the biggest room so far, and clearly well lived in. there’s a very big couch—big enough to fit 6 or 7 people—and a coffee table in front of it. There’s two pillows on the floor around the coffee table, and a bunch of schoolbooks, notebooks and pens on it. There’s a pair of gymnast rings hanging from the ceiling that I nearly walk into, and a TV against the wall opposite the TV. There’s a bookshelf and a long white desk boarding off an area that is filled to bursting with toys. There’s a family computer on the desk and a karaoke set up on the shelf next to the TV. A glass door leads to the balcony.

The living room is clearly a room of entertainment for the Novas, and I can imagine all too well Mr. and Dr. Nova in the space, with Anne and her two (only) friends I’ve seen her hang out with in the corner of the couch.

“Um,” she hums, drawing me from my perusing of the space, “do you…er. Want something to drink? Water? Ice tea?”

I turn to her, “Ice tea.” She nods.

“You can sit down there,” she gestures to the coffee table, “I’ll be right back.”

I nod, and we move in opposite directions. I find my gaze drawn to the pictures hung about the house.

There’s many pictures of the family—some goofy or so shaky I can only assume a child took them—but one thing is clear immediately: they love each other deeply.

There’s one picture of three people, only one of which I recognize.

It’s of Anne, hair in a ponytail, wearing a very cute off the shoulder sweater with a skirt, laughing with her arms around two other figures. The one of them has deep brown hair and green eyes, her skin a similar shade to Anne’s though a little lighter. There’s only a few small patches of white skin around her eyes and corners of her lips. The last figure is a child with long straight brown hair and brown skin, no vitiligo to speak of.

They all look…happy.

Anne enters the room with two cups, a bottle of ice tea under her arm, and a bowl of chips. She sets them all down on the table as I turn my attention to her.

She sticks her tongue out as she places the glasses and the bowl down, then bites her lip as she pours us each a glass. Then she sits down.

“So Mrs. Riveras suggested focusing on subjects that are only a little bit of an issue,” Anne begins, taking out what appears to be her History folder, “yknow. To see if we can even. Um. Make a difference.”

I nod, “Seems reasonable enough.”

Anne nods, “Yeah. With the test next week it’s kind of convenient.”

I quirk a brow, “do you remember what it’s about?”

“Well, no,” she flips open a small notebook, “But I—"

“If you are too lazy to remember the topics,” I scoff, “how do you think you will study?”

She pauses. She licks her lips. When she looks up at me, it is with a calculated coldness I have only seen with my father—

I makes me freeze in place.

“I have trouble remembering things on account of my ADHD,” she says, deceptively monotone, “and I have to review something 5 times as much as you do just for me to get the vague jist. You seem to believe teaching me will be easy, however, if it was, I wouldn’t _need_ you.”

I blink, swallowing thickly.

“If you can’t to put in the work to understand how I learn best and help me actually pass,” she says, voice cold as eyes, “I’ll find someone who can.” She sighs, “You’ve probably been offered something in exchange for tutoring me, so I’m not expecting the highest quality, but taking the time to understand how I think and learn is the bare minimum, don’t you think?”

I find myself a little stunned. I didn’t think she would…be so… _firm_ in her opinion. She’s quirking a brow at me, challenging me. her words are a warning, a threat and a challenge all at once.

I smirk.

“You’re right,” she blinks, obviously surprised, “I was not thinking about that. I apologize for thinking you are lazy.” I hum, leaning my head on my palm, “well then. I believe we should start reviewing what we need to know for this test, yes? Have any ideas on how you best want to do so?”

I open my eyes, finding her blinking at me. then she flinches.

“Ah! Yes—Yes! I have an idea…”

**Anne**

Though I am still surprised from his…self awareness, I manage to blurt out that I use songs to study if possible, or mix the facts into a video game if the chance arises. There’s a game made for learning about the Holocaust which I explain to him. He seems to be taking notes on whatever I say which…is more than I was expecting.

We end up studying a bit for the test—making note cards and playing memory with them—and looking up some other fun ways to study. By the time the session ends…

I no longer hate Felix.

We got off to a rough start, but he seems self aware enough for me to be able to work with. He’s not…malicious as I thought. He doesn’t seem quite as stuck up as I expected, though he seems…sheltered. He’s obviously spoiled—he’s wearing designer clothes, despite the E-Boy aesthetic he’s got going on—and I can only assume sheltered as well, considering who his dad is.

(The token gay republican you’ve heard so much about.)

By the time Felix leaves, I think of him as a smart but sheltered person who is extremely willing to learn to be better. As he leaves, though, I feel like there’s something he longs to say.

Instead, he waves.

“Goodnight, Anne,” he says.

I nod, “You too.”

He nods, then walks away, and I close the door.

…that was our first session of the year.

xxx

As expected, Felix doesn’t approach me in class. Frankly, I’m kind of relieved—though I also didn’t expect him to. He keeps to his people—Sage Lesath and Anisa Anka mainly—and I keep to mine. Though I do spot Chiara and Sara—two girls who love to bug their friend’s boyfriend—approach him.

It’s none of my business, so I turn back to Bee telling Iven, Ellie and I excitedly about her new thrift project.

Ellie is Iven and Bee’s girlfriend, she’s in the class under us so we don’t hang out that much, but she’s pretty cool—and pretty.

“A boot flowerpot, then,” Ellie concludes, effectively bringing me up to speed.

“Yes!” Bee exclaims, excitedly jumping on the spot, “Exactly!”

As I giggle at my friends’ antics, I watch the door behind them open as they crowd my desk—

And I see Rime Lohan enter.

Rime is a very popular person, and this is backed up by someone whispering:

“Rime’s here!”

He’s very clearly here for his boyfriend, Felix, evident by the way he steers towards his desk, ignoring the students openly gossiping about him. To be honest, I don’t really know what you can say about Rime. He’s on the cheer team, and the newspaper. He’s pretty. He’s got good grades, but there’s a ton of students who outdo him—Felix for example.

The most notable thing is that everyone seems to agree that he’s kind of shady, but that everyone adores him regardless.

Ranking as high as he does means he isn’t as approachable—like Sage, Felix or even Elowen—but he gets all the attention all the same.

He’s like a highschool celebrity.

The amount of times he’s been caught making out with Felix is comical—but the weird part is that it always makes the front page.

Out of all the people at school, Rime makes me feel the least at ease—but I chalk it up to my imagination. After all, I’m just anxious.

…but those are Isaac’s words, and I vowed to never listen to him again after we broke up.

I sigh, resuming my sketches as I tone out the sound of Bee, Ellie and Iven being—you know—in love.

…Rime is calling Felix pet names and talking about their date this weekend so loudly I suspect he’s showing off.

I roll my eyes.


	4. Deeper Conversations

**Anne**

As it turns out, Felix wanted to ask me about ADHD.

Right at the beginning of our session he sits down, hands in his lap. Then he looks at me after I sit down.

“What’s ADHD?”

I blink. “What?”

“You mentioned having ADHD last time,” he says, averting his gaze, “I…thought that was the thing boys have as kids. The Hyperactive thing.”

I blink slowly, then smile. “Well, it can be that,” I nod my head pointedly, “but it’s much more than that.”

“What is it then?”

He sounds a little condescending, but his expression is one of naked curiosity. My mind raises the possibility of him goading me into sharing just to make fun of—as it’s happened often times before—but…

His eyes are too big, too full with curiosity for that to be a possibility.

“Well,” I hum, “It’s…a mental disability. It means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. It makes it difficult to motivate myself to start tasks that aren’t interesting due to my naturally lower dopamine levels. Basically, I don’t see any reward for doing something, ergo, I will simply be physically unable to do it.”

Felix nods, seemingly to be focusing his full attention on me, despite the way his eyes will jump around the room.

“it also comes with RSD—Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria—which makes receiving critism or rejection…ah. How do I put this…” I bite my lip, “nearly impossible if you don’t wanna break down crying or feel like crying at the least.”

“Oh.”

I laugh, “Yeah. It’s rough. There’s more to it, but that’s the jist of it. Oh! And we can remember stuff, we just can’t call upon the memory at will as easily. That’s what makes school difficult. Add in that fear of rejection, and you got anxiety on top of everything. A lot of people with ADHD become people pleasers or close themselves off from the world to deal with less rejection.”

“What about you?”

I look at him, tilting my head. Honestly I’m surprised he is asking. “What about me?”

“Are you a people pleaser,” he hums, “or do you isolate yourself?”

“Ah.” I lower my gaze, fiddling with my shirt. “Well. it’s a mix of both. I definitely try to be as non-confrontational as I can but…sometimes people really push my limits, so,” I shrug, “I just stick with the people who like me.”

“Like Bee, Iven and Ellie?” he inquires. I nod.

“Pre-cisely.”

He nods, “I see…procrastination is a big thing in ADHD I presume?”

I nod, “Yeah. It’s a big reason why school is hard.”

He hums, “I see…”

“Do you struggle with it?” I ask, finding myself in a position where asking a questions doesn’t feel that scary.

He quirks a brow, “With what?”

“School.”

“Oh. Well, yes,” my eyes go wide, “I only know a few who find it easy. Rime for example.”

I can barely reign in my snarl. Of-fucking-course.

“It doesn’t help that my father expects straight A’s in all classes.”

This makes me perk up. I expected Escell to be an ass, but…

Hearing it from Felix directly hits a little different.

“I had to listen to his disappointment for 20 minutes after bringing home a C in a linguistic course last year,” he huffs.

“Your dad actually cares about your grades that much?” I ask. He shakes his head.

“My father cares about my report card. He only cares that my report card isn’t perfect.”

Felix sighs, curling a strand of purple-black hair around his finger. Somehow…he seems lonely.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that,” I say, apparently taking him off guard, “you don’t need to have perfect grades. In the grand scheme of things grades are so insignificant anyway,” I shrug, “so it doesn’t even matter, as long as you pass enough to get into your dream uni, right?”

I shrug, offering him a crooked smile.

**Felix**

“I’m sorry you have to go through that. you don’t need to have perfect grades. In the grand scheme of things grades are so insignificant anyway,” she shrugs, “so it doesn’t even matter, as long as you pass enough to get into your dream uni, right?”

I find my eyes widening as she shrugs, giving me a crooked smile.

“I…” I clear my throat, avoiding her gaze, “I never thought of it like that.”

“Let me guess,” she rolls her eyes, “he probably thinks blood-relations are more important than emotional bonds, right? ‘Blood is thicker than water’, yeah?”

I purse my lips, “Is he that predictable?”

She rolls her eyes, “parents like that are pretty common, so maybe I’m just a good guesser.” Her expression neutralizes. “You know the full phrase, right?”

“Hm?” I blink, “There’s more?”

She nods, “It’s ‘Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb.’”

I take a few seconds to process the phrase.

“So,” I quirk a brow, slowly raising my eyes to hers, “it’s really, blood between people who love each other is stronger than that of the family you’re born with?”

She grins, “Exactly. So, forget that asshat, you build your family yourself. For me, my family consists of my parents, my siblings, and Bee, Iven and Ellie. Your parents don’t have to be your family, though,” she shrugs, “that’s up to you to decide.”

I purse my lips. “Hm…I’ll…keep that in mind.” I shake my head, “But, we’re getting off topic. I believe we have History to study?”

She gives me a mock salute, “Yes sir!”

My chest burns at the pet name. I just hope she doesn’t notice how much she flustered me with a single word.

Xxx

**Rime**

When Chiara told me Felix had went to the sanddunes I didn’t think anything of it. I thought maybe he had a question for Dr. Nova.

But…when she said he kept coming back, seemingly twice a week, I got curious. So, when Felix is out of the room, I take the chance to go through his phone. He is off to borrow a book from Anisa, which gives me about 10 minutes to go through recent texts and emails.

…his emails is where I find proof of his adventures to the sanddunes.

Apparently he’s been tutoring Anne of all people for the last two weeks, all without anyone knowing.

I purse my lips, closing his phone and dropping it where he’d left it. By the time he returns with Anisa’s book, I’m scrolling through my own phone.

“I need to get this done for Mrs. Riveras,” he sighs, “so our date will have to wait.”

“It’s okay!” I smile, “I just like spending time with you.”

After all, if someone sees us through the window, it’s just more proof that you’re mine.

So, as Felix works on his extra credit work, I go in search of Anne’s Instagram. It’s not hard to find—she makes a play on her last name at every chance—and it’s not private either. I can look at her posts all I want, with her none the wiser.

From what I can tell, she only really posts art, only posting to her story if it’s about a new song or cover, an upcoming writing project, or politics. No one on her Instagram seems to know where she goes to school.

She is a surprisingly private person.

That, or she keeps her personal life, well, personal. Unless I get my hands on her phone or hack her Instagram, I doubt I’ll find much material to threaten her with if need be.

Seeing that neither she nor Felix have even mentioned it yet, I am assuming I have little to worry about.

Xxx

**Anne**

The school newspaper the next day had—to nobody’s surprise—a picture of Rime and Felix. Surprisingly, studying together. The article is some dumb 5 minute explanation about Felix teaching Rime turkish, and how much fun they had doing it, but…

I really. really don’t care enough to read it.

I don’t really see this as a big deal until Felix mentions some article from it.

“You know, after all that has happened, I am a little shocked Enne hasn’t faced any consequences.”

I frown, quirking a brow, “What do you mean? Did she do something?”

His eyes widen as I look up from the card I am reading. “You didn’t…read about it?”

“Read about what?” I ask, then scoff, “I never read the school newspaper. I just do the weird coloring puzzle for Ellie.”

He looks surprised, and his voice is barely audible: “Oh.”

“Well?” I shrug, “What about Enne? Lay it on me.”

He huffs, “she got drunk, and tried to sell weed to Mrs. Elbenon. Then, when she told her that’s illegal, she threatened to get her fired.”

I blink, then snort, unable to stop the laugh that bubbles up. “Seriously? And she’s not getting in trouble for it?”

“Not more than a few hours of detention, no.”

I roll my eyes, “Seriously. You rich kids could get away with murder and no one would bat an eye.”

Felix blinks rapidly at me, eyes widening. He clearly wasn’t expecting that from me. then his shoulders slump.

“I…suppose I cannot argue with you there,” he admits, then furrows his brows, leaning closer, “Though that doesn’t mean we do not face consequences with our families.”

I purse my lips. I never thought about that…

“I guess…you make a good point.”

He nods, smug. I shake my head.

He hums. “you know they say you let people walk all over you, and that you have no opinions of your own you’re willing to endorse,” he tilts his head, “but I think it’s just you have opinions, simply no way to voice them.”

I blink, then bite my lip before pressing them together and averting my gaze. “That’s…pretty spot-on, yeah.”

I can’t help but let out a nervous chuckle. He really hit the nail on the head.

**Felix**

Anne and I have only had 4 or 5 sessions together, but the more time we spend together the more I realize…

Those people…are fundamentally wrong about her.

She has opinions, and voices them readily when asked—but she also values her small but loyal group of friends, and would rather avoid making them the center of negative attention. And it works, for the most part. Anne is not popular, but she is rarely the center of any gossip or somesuch.

In short, if you hang out with Anne and have little reputation, you are likely going to remain lonely, however if you are of higher social standing, it’s likely her association with you will do you little harm.

…I know I thought talking to her is akin to social suicide, but I’ll be the first to admit I was wrong about that.

…and much else.


	5. Friendly Inquiries

**Felix**

It’s the end of September, now. In the five sessions Anne and I have had, I’ve learned more about her—and she about me—than most of my friends did when we became friends.

For one, she has two siblings. She has ADHD, as do her parents and siblings. She’s the lead singer of the school band—ABI—for good reason. She writes stories and draws—though if I want to see it I need to visit her Instagram, as showing me in person is too…intimate.

She places creativity above her studies, but considering her goal is to study Gender & Diversity only to move on to become a writer, it’s not like she needs to do more than pass. For me on the other hand…my father expects a flawless report card. Where I lack in linguistic fields I can make up for in scientific ones…but he still berates me about anything less than perfect.

From what I can tell, Anne has no such pressure, and from what she’s told me, her family would rather her be happy than have high grades.

I must admit that I envy her.

These thoughts all evaporate once I return to my dorm, where Sage, Anisa and Rime, my boyfriend, are gathered.

As I open the door, all eyes whip to me. For a moment, there’s silence. Then Rime jumps up with a loud shout of delight:

“Baby!”

He wraps me in his arms in a welcoming hug, and I smile. He presses a kiss to my temple.

“Where have you been!” he pouts, “I came here but you were out.”

I bite my lip. I figure that I can’t keep up the charade much longer—after all, there have been several occasions where Rime nearly ran into me as I was heading to Anne’s.

I sigh.

“I was…tutoring.”

Appropriately, Rime’s eyes widen in shock.

“You’re a tutor?” he asks, “Babe, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to make sure we actually…would be able to work together,” I say, truthfully, “it would be quite sad if I announced becoming a tutor, only to be kicked to the curb after a week because we are incompatible.”

While it is the truth, for some reason I feel like I need a better excuse.

Rime purses his lips. “…why are you tutoring someone?”

“Mrs. Riveras asked me to,” I say, slipping past Rime to sit on my bed. He follows quickly as I speak, “in exchange for extra credit, I am to tutor Anne.”

“Nova!?” Rime gasps, then huffs, “all that for some extra credit? Why waste your time when I can just let you cheat off me in exams!”

I sigh, “Love, I’ve already told you: I intend to achieve my grades from my own hard work.”

Rime purses his lips. “Fine,” he shakes his head, “but…maybe you should be careful ‘round her,” he shrugs, “people like her will always dig for gold, you know.”

I do know about gold diggers—my father has warded off many a suitor after marrying my Papa—but…I do not think Anne would do that. She is far too out of the loop.

Unless that was an act…

I shake my head. I doubt that, she seemed far too…sincerely confused.

“I don’t think Anne’s like that, though,” Sage says, finally speaking up. “She’s in my trampoline club as well as our class, and from what I’ve seen of her,” he chuckles, “all the popular kid talk doesn’t seem to interest her much. She acts like Haven is air. 

“Very heavy and threatening air,” Anisa points out, “but yes. Anne doesn’t seem to care about the ranking.”

Rime pouts, crossing his arms, “Still!” he places a hand on my forearm, leaning forward with big eyes. With a soft voice, he begs, “just…say you’ll be careful, yes, love?”

I meet his gaze, giving him a small smile.

“Of course,” I seal the promise with a kiss that makes Sage fake-gag and Anisa punch his arm in turn.

I do not have need to worry, but to soothe Rime’s nerves I promise it to him regardless.

**Anne**

Bee, Iven and Ellie lounging around my room isn’t a rare sight, but today they did show up right after Felix left. Based on the question Bee fires at me, I get why—

“How was it!”

I furrow my brows. Bee is hanging on the railing of my bunkbed, while Ellie is sitting on the lower bunk, and Iven leans on my desk. They all look quite at home here.

“How was what?” I ask.

“Oh come on! Don’t act dumb!” she jumps off and points a finger at me, “How was your tutor!”

“Oh,” I shrug, “okay. We worked on history some.”

Bee rolls her eyes with a groan, “Ugh! No!” she puts her hands on her hips, “What’s he _like_.”

“She desperately wants this to be your manga romance,” Iven clarifies. I roll my eyes.

“With a taken man?” I scoff, “Unlikely.”

“Oh come on,” Ellie huffs, “You don’t actually think he’ll stay with Rime forever, do you?” there’s a pause. “Rime is sketchy, and someone as smart as Felix is bound to figure it out eventually.” Another pause. “Right?”

“I dunno,” Bee shrugs, “Rime hasn’t…been proven to have actually done any of that.”

“Any of what?” I ask. Bee could be referring to a plethora of things.

“you know,” Iven shrugs, “blackmailing teachers and students alike, or exposing secrets they promised to keep cuz’ someone got to close to his boyfriend.”

“Or breaking into that abandoned warehouse in Fathom,” Ellie adds.

Fathom is a town between Mournfall—the village where the Academy sits—and Porrima, the next big city. Fathom is famous for it’s nature and old decrepit buildings with seemingly no known history but a bunch implied. There’s plenty of run down warehouses and mansions to explore—but there’s also a mansion Escell Mirun had renovated, then subsequently moved into. Felix may be a boarder, but he never goes far when he does go home.

“There’s no proof Rime broke into a house,” I say slowly, “so what makes you say he did it?”

“Rumors,” Bee shrugs, “that’s what it always comes down to.”

“Naturally,” I shrug, rolling my eyes.

“What do you think of him, Anne?” Ellie asks, “of Felix I mean.”

I pause for a moment to consider her question. I hum.

“I think he’s sheltered,” I muse, “he’s got a good heart. He’s curious and self aware. He’s willing to admit he was wrong and learn from it. He seemed…” I bite my lip, remembering the way he looked when talking about his family. “…lonely. Even surrounded by all those people, he seems lonely.”

“It sounds like you two are friends,” Ellie muses.

I scoff a laugh, leaning on the banister of the top bunk I am seated on, “As if. He’s just my tutor. He hasn’t even met my sister yet.”

“That’s an accomplishment,” Iven says, “since you can’t seem to get rid of her.”

I laugh. We joke, but I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t do anything for Haley.

“Felix and I aren’t friends,” I say, “we never talk in school, and we usually cut the casual talk at least 20 minutes into the session,” I shrug, “he’s an acquaintance, nothing more.”

But the look Bee and Iven share tells me they don’t believe me.

I roll my eyes.

**Xxx**

It’s weird seeing Sage approach me. even if it is in the confines of our trampoline group, and even if I am being tutored by his dormmate.

“Baksy looks like he’s gonna go flying across the room as soon as you jump on the same trampoline, doesn’t he?” Sage huffs, smirking.

Sage is indisputably handsome, like all the popular kids. He has hair he dyes white that is always in a braid, bright golden eyes and tawny skin. He always has markings on his face, and I assume it’s a cultural thing. That, or he’s just a nerd.

“Uh…yeah,” I nod. Basky is small and thin and definitely looks like he’s about to be flung across the room.

“I hear Felix is tutoring you,” he purrs, “and you haven’t kicked him out yet.”

Somehow, talking to Sage is easy.

“Oh, don’t worry,” I scoff, “it was a close call that first session.”

Sage barks a laugh, “seriously? You almost kicked him out?”

“Course,” I shrug, smug, “disrespect me, get yo ass beat.” I wink, “Figuratively.”

Sage’s smirk grows, “Figuratively?”

“Have you seen me?” I ask, making a show of gesturing to myself, “I haven’t played a high energy sport since I was 5, he could run into me and I’d topple over.”

The smirk Sage gives me is decidedly wicked.

“Maybe we should test that sometime.”

I pale.

“Absolutely. Not.”

Sage laughs, and I find his laughter infectious, and soon I’m giggling alongside him.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Xxx_

**Felix**

I notice Anne’s absence in Spanish class. It’s hard not to—Spanish is one of the subjects Anne is actually good at.

(Spanish, English, Art and Music are her four best classes.)

I notice it far earlier than I expected, though, and decide to make sure to give her the notes I’m taking as soon as I see her.

Fortunately, she does appear later that day, for calculus. She walks into the door even more disheveled than usual. She slams her bag on the floor as she sits down, and I can spot a box of tampons peeking out of the pocket.

_Ah_. 

I stand up, gathering the notes I took of the Spanish class.

And I make my way towards her.

“Anne,” I say, holding the notebook towards her.

She slowly turns her head, eyes widening. I’m dimly aware of everyone’s eyes on us as I hand her the material. She timidly takes it.

“I noticed your absence in Spanish,” I explain, “these are notes from the class. Give me the notebook back when you’re done with it.”

“You…mean when I copied it?” she asks, looking entirely like a fish out of water, voice barely above a whisper. I nod.

“if you aren’t feeling well,” I mutter, “you should take the whole day off.”

She frowns, brows furrowing as she turns her head to the blackboard.

“you and I both know I can’t afford less than perfect attendance.”

I scowl, “you can,” I say, surprisingly softly, “with me as your tutor, you do not have to rely on your attendance you get your passing grade.” I straighten.

She looks at me, eyes surveying me slowly. Then she smirks, “that confident in your ability to teach me?”

I smile, “considering your last test grade, _yes_.”

Her smile widens with silent amusement, and I nod, turning to my seat again.

…I can hear people talking about our exchange already.

Xxx

As I’m leaving the changing rooms after Soccer practice that evening, I find myself dragged around the corner, and subsequently crowded into the wall by two semi-familiar faces—

“Bee and Iven, right?” I sigh, relaxing despite their glowering, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The two share a look.

“We have some questions for you,” Bee says, backing away and crossing her arms. She glares, pointing a finger at me, a hand on her hip: “One!!! What are your intentions with our light!!”

I furrow my brows. “Excuse me?”

“She wants to know,” Iven says, “Why you were talking to Anne in school.”

“Yes!” Bee says, “She told us you weren’t friends, but you seemed pretty friendly at school!”

I purse my lips. “I’m tutoring her,” I shake my head, “did she not tell you that?”

“She did,” Iven and Bee nod, then Iven adds:

“But she doesn’t talk about your relationship with one another. Now, clearly it’s not romantic, since you have Rime n’ all, but…” they tilt their head, “do you consider her a friend?”

I pause. Just earlier this week I told Rime, Sage and Anisa we weren’t, but…

I have to ask myself the question—how many acquaintances know that I have family troubles, or less than perfect linguistic grades?

…

“We are acquaintances,” I say, pushing off the wall, “though if she wanted to be my friend, I would not oppose. She’s funny, and kind, and understanding in a way I can never dream to be.” I clear my throat. “If that’s all, I will take my leave.”

Bee and Iven share a look. They smile. They move aside, allowing me to pass.

“Try asking her about her favorite video game,” Bee grins, “if you really wanna befriend her.”

I quirk a brow, “What game is that?”

Iven smirks, “ask her yourself, Escellun.”

I purse my lips. I doubt it will come up, but I nod regardless, before making my way to dinner.


	6. October Days

**Rime**

“What are you going to do?” Sara asks, “Anne and Felix seem to be talking outside of their sessions now too!”

I frown. Sara and Chiara had just told me that Felix approached Anne at school, and though it was for a school-related purpose, I am cautious now.

“Well, if Anne wanted my attention,” I scowl, “She’s got it.” I snap my finger at the girls as I stand up, “keep an eye on her at school. If there’s anything between them you let me know. Got it?”

The two girls nod. “Of course! We’ll keep an eye on them,” Sara says.

“Nothing will get past us!” Chiara seconds.

I nod.

“off you go, then,” I snarl. The girls hastily collect their things, scurrying out of the room.

…just as I see Felix pass by my window, heading up the path to my building’s front door.

Thank god.

**Anne**

Ben getting sick is really the last thing I needed. Him getting sick forced Felix and me to relocate to the library. As we walk through the door, Felix assures me.

“It is no issue, really,” he shrugs, “I have a paper I need to research for anyway, which I can only do here. So truly, it is fine.”

I nod. We sit down in front of a computer, and Felix turns it on.

“Now, do you want to focus on history more or shall we try our hand at biology?” he asks.

“We can try biology,” I muse, gaze flickering about the room.

And that’s when I see it. A poster for the coming Last Legacy movie.

…I can’t hold myself back.

I jump up, rushing to read the poster by the door, “Holy shit, the movie’s coming out this month!?”

I read the poster—an image of a person in a cloak with their back to the viewer, with many familiar characters standing around them. From the cold and calculating Archmage, to the positive and kind captain of the Starsworn, many of Emily Chain’s allies are depicted here. Emily being the main character, of course.

“You are a fan of Last Legacy?” Felix asks, and when I turn back he looks as though he’s about to stand and join me—

But he freezes, forcing himself to straighten.

I smile, “Yeah. It’s my favorite franchise,” I back away, towards Felix, “it has the perfect blend of adventure, friendship development, romance and interesting side quests!” I slide into my seat again, “the movie’s coming out this month, too.”

“About Emily Chain’s origins pregame, right?” Felix says, causing my eyes to widen.

“Uh…yeah.”

“I love Last Legacy as well,” he smiles, “I’ve been wanting an elaboration of the MC’s backstory for a long time. I’m thankful we’re getting a movie, even if the games never mention it again.”

I can’t help but grin, drumming my fingers on the desk as I nod, “Yeah! I’ve been wanting to know more about how she met Elloise too!”

Felix looks ecstatic, “Yes! Yes, you’re absolutely right!”

“God, I wish I could go,” I groan, “it’s just too expensive for a movie, and Haley’s birthday was so recently, and we spent so much money on it,” I moan.

“Well,” Felix hums, “would you like to go with me, then?”

My eyes widen. I straighten my back. “What?”

“Rime doesn’t wish to accompany me,” Felix shrugs, “he has no interest in Last Legacy. I would hate for a fellow fan to miss it if I am in the ideal position to avoid that.”

I blink. My cheeks burn suddenly, “Wait! No, you can’t—I can’t accept that! The tickets are so expensive, and the food there on top of that—I can’t just—can’t just use your money like that!”

Felix quirks a brow. “If I offer to buy the tickets and you the food,” he rolls his eyes, leaning towards me, “will you accompany me?”

“I—”

I want to say no. I should say no. what if someone saw us and told Rime? What would he think, or much worse—do? The tickets aren’t cheap, it’s not fair for him to spend much more than I would.

But…

“Fine,” I say, “Okay. Sure.”

Felix smiles, genuine and honest, and it’s honestly…

Fucking stunning.

“Excellent,” he says, fishing out his phone, “though to coordinate better, you should give me your number. Emails are so impractical.”

I nod, he’s absolutely right.

Then he unlocks his phone and hands it to me. the case is sleek and black and simple, and before he opened the contacts app, I could see a photo of him and Rime as the background.

I wonder if Rime has a matching background image.

I name the contact Anne Nova and punch in my cell number, then, for good measure, I add the triple star emoji behind my name before handing it back.

Felix takes a look at my contact, opens it in the popular messaging server the entire continent seems to use, then smiles.

My profile picture is a picture of my Last Legacy character I drew—a girl with brown short hair and eyes—and my status is a dumb thing I said once:

‘You can’t do that I’m Baby!’

He quirks a brow, “Yes, you are.”

I flush, cheeks burning. I stutter, looking for a witty reply—

But I come up short.

Thankfully, Felix is quick to direct the topic towards studying.

_Jesus Christ._

_…does Rime know you say shit like that?_

_Xxx_

That same night I receive a text while watching TV with Ben and Haley.

_[Unknown Number]_

_Anne, it is Felix. I am texting to make sure I have the correct number._

I snort. he talks so grammatically correct, even in text.

**_[Felix ✍️ ]_ **

**_You_ : _Yep seems to b right_ **

**_You_ : _The movie is on the 20 th right?? theres a bus into Porrima at 7pm but it only goes from fathom so we gotta add a 30 min walk _ **

**_Felix:_ _That sounds fine. There’s a showing at 8:20, so more than enough time to get there._ ** **_Though worst case scenario I can simply order us a cab._ **

I scoff, rolling my eyes. Fucking rich kid, of course he’d spend a cab on a 40 minute trip.

“Who are you texting?”

“WHA—” I yelp, flinching so hard I nearly give myself whiplash. Haley is kneeling beside me, looking as if she’s done nothing wrong, ever—though she just scared the shit out of me.

She rolls her eyes as I scowl, “Don’t scare me like _that_!”

“Whatever,” she says, “Who are you texting?”

“Felix,” I reply simply, “my tutor. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Escellun?” she purses her lips, “what’s a guy like that tutoring you?”

I shrug, “getting extra credit, probably.”

Haley tilts her head. “He’s dating Rime, yeah?”

I nod, “Yup.”

“He has a bi bracelet,” she says, and when I turn to look at her, she’s scrolling through his Instagram.

I squint. “Where did you get his Instagram?”

“Search ‘Felix Iskandar E.’.”

I frown. “No, that’s weird—he hasn’t told me it so I do not know it.”

“Suit yourself,” she shrugs. I glance to her phone and spot a picture of Felix at a pride parade with Rime. They’re kissing, though Rime holds a gay pride flag where Felix is wearing a ‘Bi-ology’ shirt.

_He’s a fucking dork._

I smile, biting my lip as I burn the image into my mind.

…when I turn to my phone Felix has sent another text.

_**If you do not mind me having it, may I have your Instagram? I would like to see your art, if you would allow me to.** _

I feel my cheeks starting to hurt from my wide smile.

**You: _I’ll give u mine if u give me urs_ **

**_Felix:_ ** _**Deal.** _

Xxx

**Felix**

The day I learn Sage and Anne have become friends, is the day I meet Haley Nova.

I knock the door of the Nova apartment as always, but instead of Anne opening it, Haley does. She is recognizable—though she looks more like a tiny Anne with hair dyed blonde than she resembles the picture I saw of her.

“Oh,” she says, “you’re Anne’s tutor.”

I note the way she refers to me—not as Felix Escellun, Escell Mirun’s son, or Felix Escell, a Prodigy of Mournfall Academy.

As Anne’s Tutor.

“Um, yes,” I nod, “is she not home yet?”

“Oh she is,” Haley says, “she’s playing on the switch with her friend.”

I nod as Haley opens the door, gesturing to the living room, to which the door is closed.

“Knock yourself out,” she says.

When I walk through the living room door I see Sage exclaiming in confused despair, Anne grinning as smugly as I have ever seen her, and the TV proclaiming Sage’s loss.

“Oh! Felix!” Anne gasps, then curses, „Fuck, is it really that late already?”

Sage grins, throwing an arm around her shoulders, “Ah, it’s just Felix. He’s probably just early.”

I purse my lips, “I am not early, for once,” I huff, “Rime kept me.”

Sage grins, wriggling his eyebrows, “Oh he _kept_ you did he?”

My hand flies to cover a purpling mark on my neck, and my face feels incredibly hot.

I may imagine it, but I think to see Anne’s cheeks flush slightly.

“In any case,” she huffs, “Felix is right, he’s on time,” she jabs Sage in the ribs lightly, “the same can’t be said of you. You’re late for your date with Linneli.”

Sage’s eyes widen and he springs up from the couch, “Fuck! Thanks for reminding me!” he ruffles Anne’s hair, “and thanks for lending me your bike.”

Anne’s brows furrow as he rushes out of the door, escaping her scandalized shriek:

“I didn’t say you could take my bike!”

The front door slams shut as Sage bolts, and I am left standing in the living room with a growling Anne.

“Good luck getting that back,” I roll my eyes, “he still hasn’t returned my hat I lent him 2 years ago.”

She snorts, “Seriously? Aren’t you roommates?” she asks as I make myself comfortable beside her, “can’t you take it back at any time?”

I nod, then shrug, “Yes, but I want to know how long it takes for him to realize.”

She furrows her brows, “Sadist.”

“Scientist,” I correct, “must we work on your pronunciation as well now, Nova?”

She laughs, and for a second I forget I am not here for leisure.

Anne makes getting distracted much too easy.

**Anne**

I don’t realize when it happened, but somewhere between befriending Sage and having Felix discover this, Felix and I became friends.

If I’m being honest, it was probably when we decided to go see the Last Legacy movie together.

Though having _Anisa_ _Anka_ and _Tulsi Fucking Lesath_ approach me really solidified it.

“Hey, you’re Anne Nova, right?” Tulsi asks. Tulsi is black, with dark eyes and dreadlocks. She’s fucking stunning, and probably was my bisexual awakening when I saw her the first time.

“Uh, yeah,” I say, nodding, managing not to look too flustered as two of the (in my opinion) most beautiful women on campus approach me.

Anisa may be in my class, but I have never actually spoken to her.

“Nice,” Tulsi grins. “He was super excited to play mario cart with you the other day,” she laughs, “thanks for putting him in his place. he won’t shut up about you kicking his ass to high heaven.”

“It’s nice to see him and Felix talk to other people,” Anisa says, “you know, besides us and Rime.”

I tilt my head, “do Felix and Sage not talk to a lot of people?”

“No,” Anisa sighs, “Sage does, but Felix just assumes people want to be his friend for the glory. That no one wants to actually hang out with him.”

“That’s stupid,” I cross my arms, “he’s fun to be around, even if he is a little cocky.”

“A little?” Tulsi says, quirking a brow.

“In any case,” Anisa claps her hands, “I’m glad you, Bee and Iven are talking to him. Even if it is secret.”

“Secret?” I ask. “I never meant to keep it secret…”

“Maybe not,” Tulsi shrugs, “but as of now, only we and Rime know he’s tutoring you. Everyone kind of forgot about the time he lent you his notes.”

“I’m glad you two are friends,” Anisa says, “he seems a little more optimistic these days.”

I feel my cheeks grow warm. I glance at my feet. “I…I see.”

“Your good influence,” Tulsi says, nudging my shoulder in a way reminiscent of Sage, “no doubt.”

I laugh. “You give me too much credit.”

“You don’t give yourself enough!” Anisa exclaims, “Even Rime can tell Felix is cheerier.”

I heart sinks.

I don’t know if I like that.

I talk with Anisa and Tulsi for a bit longer before we part ways. As we do part ways, I notice the curious gazes of several students passing by.

My cheeks burn as I try to avoid them.

**Felix**

I don’t know what I was expecting, but it truly wasn’t seeing an article about Anne and I’s tutoring in the school newspaper.

Or, to be more exact, an article about ABI—Anne, Bee and Iven’s band—and Anne’s recent involvement with Tulsi, Anisa, Sage and me. the article mentions Anne being seen talking to Tulsi and Anisa, as well as leaving the trampoline club with Sage, accompanied by a few mentions of times I’ve approached her outside of our sessions.

I wonder why Rime would let them write something that basically says ‘Anne Nova is hanging out with popular kids’ and publish it. it’s only thinly disguised as an article about the band, but one thing is for sure:

It calls attention to Anne, and knowing her, she won’t see that as a good thing.


	7. Felix In Anne's World

**Anne**

“I promise I had no say in this,” Felix tells me as he presents the article about the ABI to me at school.

It’s mainly about me, and my budding friendship with Tulsi, Anisa, Sage and Felix. To be honest, reading it makes my skin crawl and my back stiffen. I am slowly inching into the spotlight, simply because I am hanging out with Felix and co.

“I know you didn’t,” I sigh, shoulders relaxing. “You wouldn’t. you know me.”

His eyes widen. “I…I see.” He smiles, “thank you for having faith in me.” His expression sours, “if anyone approaches you…if you need to get out of a situation, Tulsi, Sage, Annie and I are always here to help,” he smiles, “and Rime too, of course.”

Well, I don’t know about that.

Still, I smile, “thanks for backing me up. Let’s hoping I won’t need it.”

He chuckles, crossing his arms, “Yes, let’s.”

“The Halloween break is coming up,” I muse, “are you gonna be going home?”

Felix sighs, “Yes, regrettably. It may mean I get to see my Papa again, but it also means I must endure Escell as well.”

I reach out, patting his arm comfortingly. “You’ll be okay. You can always text me if you want. And if you wanna stay at my place,” I shrug, “I doubt my parents would mind.”

Felix stares at me for a moment, then smiles. He places his hand on mine, “Thank you, Anne.”

I grin, “Anytime.”

**Felix**

That afternoon Sage, Anisa, Rime and I celebrate Tulsi’s birthday. We’ve been going to this specific Pizzeria for birthdays for years, and not once have we run into Iven, Bee, Ellie or Anne.

Of course…this year is different.

It’s Tulsi’s birthday, and we walk in—Tulsi’s arm around Sage’s shoulders, Anisa with her hands in her pockets, and my hand in Rime’s—and slide into a booth near the back. We hand over our gifts first, knowing what each of us will order already.

Sage gifts her a coupon for Wood-Craft, a store in Porrima that sells anything a woodworker might need. Anisa gifts her a notebook for her blueprints, complete with a bag of stationary. Rime gifts her a new set of earrings and a bandana. I ended up getting her a bag of keyrings to put her wooden charms on, as well as 200$.

“Oh jeez Felix,” Tulsi flushes, “I can’t accept all this money.”

“Please, I insist,” I say, “I am a terrible gift giver, so accept what I can give you. And besides, I owe you for countless favors. This is your payment.”

Tulsi huffs, “Fine,” she tucks it into her breast pocket, “if you insist.”

I grin, “I do.”

A waiter walks up to the table.

“Welcome to _Vermillion_ _Pizza_ can I get you guys anything?”

The waiter looks up at the same time I do, and our gazes lock. Standing by our table with a notebook and pen in a red apron, is Iven.

“Oh,” Iven says, “Hey, Escellun.”

Rime turns to me, “You know them?”

“Um, by proxy, yes,” I wave, “hello, Iven. I don’t suppose there’s a friend discount?”

Iven smirks, “Didn’t know you were a friend of mine, Felix.”

I shrug, “you’re Anne’s friend.”

“Doesn’t make me yours by proxy.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now,” They tap their pen on their notepad, “what can I get you all?”

We place our order, and Iven nods.

“Right, I’ll tell the kitchen,” he winks, “don’t move.”

We laugh, and as Iven walks away fall into easy conversation.

Rime begins messing with my hair and tracing my jaw with a finger as I lean into his touch while Tulsi speaks.

“One of Anne’s friends, yeah?”

I hum in confirmation. “They are very protective of her. Bee too.”

“Bee?” Anisa asks.

“Their girlfriend,” I explain, “they’re both dating Ellie, a year below us, too.”

“Do you talk to them much too?” Rime asks, pouting. I smile, lifting his hand to my lips.

“No,” I say, “I talk to you the most, my love.”

Rime grins, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. Sage gags.

“You guys are gross.”

I roll my eyes, letting Rime lead me into a kiss.

“Anne is so nice,” Anisa says, “I’m a little surprised that she has so few friends.”

“It’s not a question of likeability,” Tulsi hums, “it’s a question of how much she fits in.”

“Tuls’ right,” Sage nods, “she’s a great person, but she just doesn’t fit in. and from what I can tell—she has no desire to try to change to fit in.”

“So she’s lazy?” Rime scoffs. I roll my eyes.

“No, she’s true to herself,” I shrug, “which is more than I can say for a lot of people at that bleeding school.”

“Haven and Sara are great examples,” Anisa points out, and we share a short chuckle.

“Not to change the subject,” Rime drawls, “but how’s your Soccer team doing, love?”

I decide that he meant entirely to change the subject.

I tell him about our recent practice, mention a few upcoming games, and manage to get Tulsi to start talking about her projects, before Iven eventually brings in a big plate of pizza and our drinks.

It’s a fun night.

Xxx

**Anne**

Felix sits in my living room, lamenting about the difficulty of teaching Rime Turkish, long after we’ve wrapped up our study session.

“Speaking of the unteachable Rime,” I say, hoping to redirect the conversation slightly, “how was Tulsi birthday yesterday?”

Felix smiles, tension fading from his voice, “it was fun. We went to Vermillion and gave her our gifts there.”

“Vermillion, huh?” I rest my face in my palm, “didya run into Iven?”

“Oh yes,” he chuckles, “They were working. Though I wouldn’t have been able to tell if not for the apron.”

“Oh they were actually wearing that thing?” I roll my eyes, “that’s a first.”

Felix smiles crookedly, “Is that so?”

I laugh, “Oh yeah, they’ve nearly gotten fired over that fucking thing.”

He snorts, and I giggle, right as the front door opens, and Haley walks in. She strolls into the living room, finding Felix sitting in front of the couch, and—

“Oh my god,” Haley says, interrupting my tangent on the difficulty of gifting, “you have pretty fucking hair.”

Felix looks up, cheeks darkening. I smile.

“Can I play with your hair?” she asks.

“Uh—well, er…” he stutters, and it makes me smile. This is the most caught off guard I’ve seen him. Seems like even rich kids can get flustered. “I…don’t see why not.”

“Nice,” Haley says with a grin, promptly turning to gather some elastics.

Felix turns to me with an expression that screams mild panic.

I laugh, throwing my head back before nudging his shoulder playfully, “Don’t worry, Haley won’t make irreversible changes.”

He quirks a brow, “now I am only slightly less worried.”

“Just relax,” I say, pushing him playfully, “it’s just hair.”

Felix purses his lips, quirking a brow, but a witty retort dies on his tongue as Haley returns with a hair brush and a handful of elastics. She hops onto the couch behind Felix.

“Head up, pretty boy.”

I giggle at his stiff posture as he straightens, and Haley gets to work at brushing his hair.

“Relax,” Haley huffs, “you’re as stiff as Anne when I point out someone flirting with her.”

He snorts but I yelp: “Hey!”

He smiles, eyes shining—

And it almost makes my heart stop.

After a few minutes, Felix hums.

“This is nice,” he smiles, “I haven’t had my hair done since I was a child.”

“Rime doesn’t offer to play with your hair?” I ask.

“he plays with it,” Felix shrugs, “but never for long.”

“Would you like him to?”

He pauses. “I think so…yes.”

I tilt my head, “did you tell him this?”

He laughs breathlessly, “Don’t be absurd. Rime is far too concerned with making me look ridiculous.”

“Who cares?”

Felix looks to me, eyes wide.

“if you enjoy it,” I shrug, “he should indulge you.”

Felix licks his lips, then averts his gaze. He shrugs.

“Rime doesn’t…indulge often.”

“Well, he should,” Haley says, “Specially since you’re his boyfriend.”

“She’s right,” I say, drawing his gaze to me, “if I was dating someone, I’d want them to indulge in me the way I do them. Not all the time, just…sometimes.”

Felix hums. He seems to think it over, brows furrowing. Then he shakes his head. “Rime does plenty. And besides, I knew what I was getting into.”

_ Then why get into it? _

__

I sigh, then smile, shrugging, “Suit yourself. Just my opinion though.”

“And said opinion is fair,” Felix says.

By the time our conversation peters out, Haley is pulling Felix’s hair into a ponytail. Of course, I’ve seen photos of this in the newspaper—he wears a ponytail for Soccer—but in person it has a different effect.

He’s…really fucking hot.

_ Damn. _

__

I get now why he ranks on the Most Desirable 10 list.

Damn do I get it.

Xxx

“My dorm again?” Felix asks. I nod.

“my parents are hosting a small get together. It’s not big but still a bit…much to study,” I explain.

“I see. Very well, we can study in my dorm.”

I grin, “great. I just need to get my chemistry book from my room real quick.”

“Sure,” he nods, “I can go with you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” I say, flushing as I notice two students whispering over their desks, glancing at us.

“Nonsense,” he huffs, “I don’t mind. Besides, I’ve been curious about your room for some time.”

I feel my cheeks grow warm. I pick at my skirt, “I see. Then. We can head over after lunch.”

He smiles, “Sounds fine.”

_ Why does the idea of Felix seeing my room make me so anxious? We’re friends, and my friends hang out in there all the time. No big deal. _

__

_ …right? _

Xxx

**Felix**

Anne’s room is…exactly what you’d expect.

Her walls are light blue, with a pink rug covering most of the already rug floor. She has a desk opposite of a line of wavy mirrows and shell lights, and a bunkbed blocking the window.

And…there is a lot of Last Legacy merch.

A poster, a lanyard from a con, a bunch of pins on a scarf hanging from the wall. Stickers decorate her laptop and folder on her desk, accompanied by a cup and a figure of the necromancer, Evran Ferl.

“You have a lot of merch,” I say appreciatively. “My father does not allow me to have any.”

“No?” she asks, digging in a box under her bed, “What about pride stuff?”

“Only a bracelet here,” I show off the bi and trans bracelets on my wrist, “and a pin there.”

“That…” she falters, frowning. “That fucking sucks.”

I roll my eyes with a smile, “Eloquent.”

She grins, skipping over, shoving me playfully as she winks, “That’s me.” I turn to follow her as she passes, “Come on, you gotta show me how bonds work.”

I shake my head, though a small smile plays on my lips.

Xxx

“Oh,” Sage says, reaching over me to pick up something on my desk, “looks like Anne forgot her scrunchie.”

Considering she has a tendency to untie and retie her hair that’s not all too surprising. I hum. It’s a last legacy scrunchie.

“I can give it to her on Sunday,” I say, taking the hair tie. Anne had mentioned wanting to play Starsworn Allegiance, but needing a player two—so I offered to play the slash and hack game with her.

Sage nods, “can you take her bike? I keep forgetting to give it back.”

I quirk a brow, “You remember to give it back,” I shrug, walking towards my bag on my bed, “that’s a start.”

…

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

I shake my head.

“Figure it out, Lesath.”

Xxx

“You’re wearing your hair in a ponytail,” Rime remarks, twirling said hair around his finger.

“Hum, I suppose so,” I hum, “Anne must be rubbing off on me.”

Rime regards me with an unreadable expression. “More than me?”

I smile, pressing my forehead to his, “of course not, love. No one compares to you.”

He purrs, wrapping his arms around my neck, “ _ Good _ .”

Though I don’t say it, I feel as though Anne understands me in a way no one else has in a long time, and I know she is rapidly becoming one of my closest friends.

…I do not mind having her around.


	8. Ghost Hour

**Anne**

“Oh, before I forget,” Felix says as we take a break from video games to have a snack. He slips my Last Legacy scrunchie off his wrist and holds it out to me, “You forgot this on Friday.”

“Oh.”

I look at the scrunchie, then to his face. He wears an unreadable look on his face. Regardless, I smile.

“You can keep it,” I shrug, “I got enough merch as is.”

“What?” he shakes his head, “I can’t just take what belongs to you.”

“well, consider it a thank you gift,” I wink, “for putting up with me.”

He pouts, “I don’t put up with you. I genuinely enjoy spending time with you.”

My cheeks warm and I bite my lip, “Well. Then it’s a gift for tutoring me.”

He huffs, “That’s unfair.”

“It’s perfectly fair,” I stand up from the dining table, “just _take_ it, Felix.”

He sighs, “you will not let me give it back, will you?”

“Nope!~” I grin, chin in my palm.

He rolls his eyes. He slips it onto his wrist, eyes drifting across the room. He’s undoubtedly looking at the Halloween-adjacent decorations.

“Is your family big on Halloween?” he asks. I shrug.

“Haley and Ben love it. I think they’re going trick or treating this year.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you doing this year?”

“Oh,” I chuckle, “dunno. Will probably be stuffing my face with Halloween candy while I lay in bed.”

He blinks, eyes widening, “You’re not going to the masquerade ball?”

I scoff, rolling my eyes, “Felix, I’ve only gone to school parties until 6th grade.” I shake my head, “I don’t do school dances.”

He frowns, “even if this time you have us?”

I bite my lip. I avert my gaze, “I dunno.”

“Think about coming,” he says, placing a hand on mine, “It’d be more fun with you. I’m sure Sage and Annie would love to see you there.”

I flush, and my face is so hot I can only pray Felix isn’t as observant as he is smart.

**Xxx**

“The Pizzeria is haunted?” I echo Iven’s words. It’s Monday, and Bee, Iven, and Ellie are gathered around Bee and I’s desks.

“According to an older coworker,” they say, nodding, “Yeah.”

“And we wanna stay overnight to investigate!” Bee says.

“Ya’ll are going ghost busting?”

Sage’s familiar voice sounds from behind me, and I turn to see him, Felix, Anisa and Rime standing there. Sage has an arm around Anisa, who is rocking a wlw necklace over her tie, while Rime is nearly hanging off Felix’s back.

I ignore the yucky feeling in my stomach as I see it.

“We’re thinking about it!” Bee says, “Why, you interested?”

“Hell yeah,” Sage grins. “where’re the ghosts at?”

“Vermillion Pizzeria, allegedly,” I smirk, “still fancy goin’ there for birthdays?”

“Absolutely,” Anisa claps, “it adds flavor!” she winks.

“When are you planning to go?” Felix asks.

“We’re going?” I ask.

“Friday!” Ellie says right after, “You wanna tag along?”

“I do,” Anisa says, followed by Sage nodding.

“I’d love to see these ghosts,” Felix smirks. He turns to Rime, “and you, love?”

Rime smiles, much too wide to be genuine, “Duh! Where you go I go, dear.”

“Cool!” Bee claps her hands, “we can meet outside the Pizzeria at 8pm. Give me your phone numbers in case something changes,” she says, unlocking her phone and opening the contacts app, then handing it to Sage.

I lean back, head in my palm. While they exchange numbers, Felix leans on my desk, addressing me.

“If I come Ghost Hunting,” he smirks, “you need to go to the dance.”

My eyes widen, then narrow. “You already agreed to come.”

“I can still change my mind, Anne.”

I cross my arms. He would. He’s not bluffing, I know that. But I also know he’d regret not tagging along…

“Fine,” I scowl, “I’ll come to the masquerade.”

His features soften with an honest smile, “Wonderful. I can’t wait.”

My heart stutters in my chest. Who gave him permission to look that… _soft_?

_Shit._

**Rime**

Felix has taken to wearing Anne’s Last Legacy scrunchie. He spends time with her outside of their tutoring, and school. And after making plans for Ghost Hunting of all things, it’s clear to me—

Anne Nova is a threat to my relationship with Felix. If I am not careful she will take him from me.

I can see it in their friendly banter, and the way she looks at him. I’ve seen countless people make that face at Felix.

I need to find something to threaten her with if I intend to keep Felix for myself.

Which I do, if you couldn’t tell.

**Felix**

“I don’t like her, Felix!” Rime pouts, crossing his arms. “She’s up to something! I can feel it!”

I click my tongue. Rime has brought up Anne for the umpteenth time since making plans for Friday.

“What would she possibly be up to!?” I snap.

“She wants your money! Like all those other twats do!”

I roll my eyes, “if she did she would’ve asked for it already!” I shake my head, “You’re being paranoid.”

His eyes widen. They he frowns, a hand on his heart, “Are…are you saying you don’t _trust_ me?”

I scowl, “No, but you’re being absurd! Anne is a honest and upfront person, and you’re trying to make her seem bad to justify your jealousy!”

“I am not jealous of her!” he says, and I freeze, “I genuinely think she is up to no good!”

“You said you were jealous of me spending time with her,” I say, cautiously recounting the words I know he said to me earlier this week.

“No I didn’t!” he whines, then places his hands on my cheeks. “Felix, I trust you,” he pouts, lowering his gaze, “Why don’t you trust me?”

I tense. I bite my lip. “I do trust you,” I manage to say, though for some reason it feels like a lie. “I trust you, Rime, but I trust Anne too.”

He frowns. He crosses his arms, “Fine.”

I sigh, “if you don’t want to, you don’t have to come with us on Friday.”

He looks at me with big puppy-dog eyes, “what about you?”

I huff, crossing my arms, “I promised Anne I would, so I will.”

Rime pouts. Then presses a kiss to my forehead. “Then I will too.”

I sigh, relieved, “Thank you.”

“If,” he says, pressing his finger to my nose, “you apologize for getting mad.”

…and you? will you apologize for accusing Anne?

…no, you won’t.

I sigh, then force a smile. I run my hands over his chest and shoulders, “I apologize, my love. I know you are only looking out for me.”

He grins. “Good boy! That’s right! I’m only looking out for you!”

He kisses me, but my thoughts are muddled with doubt.

Maybe Anne isn’t as honest as she seems?

And if she is hiding something?

…I shake the thought. That’s ridiculous. Anne is the most honest person I’ve ever met, and the kindest. She is good, and wouldn’t—couldn’t—hide something. She’s too good for that.

…but I was so certain Rime told me he was jealous of our friendship?

…was I imagining it?

Xxx

When we meet up with them on Friday, Bee, Iven, Ellie and Anne are lounging on a bench outside the establishment. Iven leans on the back of the bench, wearing a short black shirt over a long sleeved one with a black and white pattern. Bee wears a cheerful sweater with a bee on it where she sits on the back of the bench, feet on the seat, while Ellie wears a simple but cute pink dress where she stands beside the bench.

Seeing Anne is…an experience.

Of course I saw her in casual wear on Sunday, but there she was wearing shorts and a white shirt—very plain.

Anne is sitting on the bench, and she’s wearing a black turtleneck with a white cardigan, along with a blue checkered skirt and wedge heels.

She’s…adorable.

**Anne**

Seeing Felix in casual clothes that Friday is…an experience.

I saw him Sunday, yeah, but then it was just a button down and jeans. Now, now he’s wearing something a little more…elaborate.

Sage is wearing an open hoodie and a very loose tank top, along with jeans and red sneakers. His beanie is still sitting atop his head. Anisa is wearing her hair in a partial-ponytail, as well as her Volleyball Club Varsity and a jean skirt with black flats. Rime is wearing a black crop-top over a net top with a low-resting pair of shorts and matching net stockings and heeled black boots. He looks like he intends to fuck the ghosts.

Felix, on the other hand, is wearing a white button down under a dark sweater, a chain around his neck and bracelets on his wrists. He’s wearing skinny jeans and green high top sneakers.

_He’s an e-boy. Of course he’s a fucking E-boy what the fuck was I expecting._

“Hey!” Bee exclaims, waving, “Hey guys!”

Anisa grins, jogging over, “Hey! How are you guys!”

“Oh, man!” Sage cackles, “I’ve been waiting for this all week!”

“You’ll have to wait a little longer,” Iven says, “in exchange for staying here for the night we gotta clean up for the last shift.”

Rime rolls his eyes, “Seriously? You couldn’t tell us beforehand?”

“Well you can go back home if you don’t wanna help,” I say, crossing my arms.

“It seems fair to me,” Anisa shrugs.

Felix nods, tugging at Rime’s hand, “Come on, love. You can put the chairs up when we mop the floor.”

I hum, “Yep. Leave all the hard work to us.”

Rime holds my gaze, and I nearly avert mine, but—

There’s a challenge in his eyes.

He doesn’t like me, that much is clear, but he’s a fool if he thinks I’ll go down without a fight.

I hold his gaze until Felix clears his throat.

“Are we going in?” he asks.

Ellie nods, “Yeah, the last shift is working until 9, then we can clean up. We’ll get dinner then take care of it.”

Felix nods, “Sounds like a plan.”

And so, we enter the Pizzeria.

For the next hour we busy ourselves with dinner and talking amongst ourselves, and for the most part, I forget about Rime being conscious.

Though forgetting his being here is hard, as he’ practically sitting on Felix’s lap, despite his relative silence. I feel like he doesn’t want to be here.

Every time I talk to Felix, Rime feels the need to interrupt, though, so perhaps he is simply…”marking his territory”.

Not that Felix belongs to him, or anything, but it’s probably what he’s thinking.

On a brighter note, Felix is still wearing the scrunchie I gave him, and for some reason this fact makes my heart soar.

Aside from a few objects falling off shelves seemingly on their own, the night is uneventful—for the most part.

And then Iven says a sentence I’ve been dreading.

“We should try using the Ouija board.”

I stare at the wall ahead of me in absolute dread while my friends excitedly agree.

_Fuck._

Now, you may be wondering why I tagged along to a ghost busting session if I was scared. Well, to that I say that we’ve planned to go Ghost busting multiple times, but usually, we forget what we are doing by the time the sun goes down, since video games exist when you’re at home.

Here, however? Not so much.

“What’s wrong, Nova?” Rime asks, voice just brushing on a sneer, “You scared?”

When I look at him he’s smiling, but his eyes scream _challenge_.

I smirk, walking up to him, “In your dreams.”

He gestures to where my friends are setting up the board, “Then please, lead the way.”

I purse my lips, then walk over to the table. In of itself, talking to spirits would be really fucking cool, but at the same time…incredibly unnerving.

I pull up a chair as Rime slides into the booth beside Felix.

“Okay, everyone put a finger on the planchette,” Iven says, “but only lightly. We need to be able to move it if compelled.”

We all nod, each placing a finger atop the wooden planchette.

…

Nothing happens.

“Nothing’s happening,” Rime scowls, crossing his arms.

“I think we need to ask a question,” I hum. “Um. Are there are any spirits here?”

Slowly, the planchette moves to yes.

We all share a look. Even Rime seems surprised.

“Okay, uh,” I say, uncertainly, “do you want to talk to us?”

The planchette moves across the board, slowly spelling out a sentence that Anisa quickly manages to copy. When our hands stop moving, she reads aloud:

“’Only to the asker’.”

And just like that, all eyes are on me.

“I think,” Sage purrs, “it wants to talk to you only.”

I bite my lip. Of course it does.

“We can go out for a bit,” Bee says, “you gotta write everything down!”

“Uh—yeah, um,” I stutter, „but, um. I want someone to stay here with me, you…you know. To write stuff down…”

I avert my gaze, my face burning.

“They might not continue to talk if just anyone stays,” Felix points out, “ask them who can stay.”

I nod, putting my fingers on the planchette, “Who else can speak with you?”

‘short boy.’

I snort. Felix pouts.

“Is that supposed to be me?” he asks. I giggle.

“Seems to be,” I grin.

“You are the shortest of the boys here,” Iven laughs.

Felix rolls his eyes as our friends slowly filter out—though Rime does need some convincing. Once they are all gone, I slide into the booth opposite him.

Our gazes lock.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

I nod, “As I’ll ever be…”

I place my fingers on the planchette, and I expect him to do the same, but instead he sets his chin on his palm. “we don’t have to do this,” he shrugs, “if you don’t want to.”

My eyes widen. I frown. “But…the others want us to write down what they say?”

He shrugs, “we can make something up. you’re creative, aren’t you?”

I bite my lip, lowering my gaze. “What if…the spirit doesn’t like whatever we come up with?”

Felix shrugs, “It’s up to you, Anne. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

I meet his eyes, bright and gray as always, and sending my heart to it’s knees. He’s kind, though he hides it under layers of faux indifference.

Felix cares a whole awful lot.

A dangerous thing in the world of rich kids and politics.

“Thank you,” I sigh.

We end up not talking to the spirit at all, and making up some bullshit exchange that never happened. I think Iven and Bee can tell I’m lying, but they don’t mention it. we spend the next few hours talking and drinking the alcohol that Rime and Sage brought, as well as playing cards against humanity, which Sage convinced me to bring.

Eventually, we start conking out.

Anisa is first, slumping against Sage as her eyes close. Bee, Iven and Ellie are lying in a heap on a bench, while Felix, Rime and I are sitting on another. Rime is practically on Felix’s lap by the time he falls asleep, but he’s quiet then, allowing Felix and me to converse properly.

**Felix**

Rime is draped over my lap, and the rest of our friends are asleep now, allowing for me to talk to Anne. Our conversation starts with Last Legacy, but quickly changes to talking about the sleeping beauty on my lap.

“Rime’s pretty overbearing,” Anne laughs quietly, careful not to wake our slumbering party. I chuckle softly.

“Yes, well, he gets jealous quite easily,” I shrug, “I believe he sees you as a threat.”

She snorts. “That’s rich. You love him with all that you are.”

I pause. I do love Rime…but…that’s an whole awful lot of love, and…we’ve been having a rough few days. It makes me doubt the strength of our love a bit.

“Felix?” Anne whispers, leaning forward, “you do love him, right?”

“What?” I flinch, then nod, “Yes, of course I love him.”

She smiles. “Good. you shouldn’t be with someone you don’t love, or you’re afraid of.” She shrugs, “that’s not worth it, in my opinion.”

I nod.

“But doubting the strength of our love,” I mutter, finding myself trusting her with thoughts I haven’t even voiced to Sage, “is that normal too?”

She shrugs, “I think so. We all doubt ourselves. I think it does become a problem when you can’t ask your lover for reaffirmation that those doubts are unfounded without fearing their misunderstanding.”

I don’t fear Rime.

…right?

“But, what do I know,” she shakes with silent laughter, “I’m just the mess in a dress no one could ever love.”

My brows furrow. “Who told you that?”

…she bites her lip. “An ex,” she shrugs, “Isaac.”

“He’s wrong,” she looks to me, eyes wide, “you are quite loveable. We all think so,” I gesture to our sleeping friends. She smirks.

“Even Rime?”

I wince. “He’s just jealous,” I shake my head, “he’ll learn to see how loveable you are, too.”

She laughs quietly. “I see.”

“Whatever Isaac told you,” I say, placing a hand on hers, “it’s all wrong. You are kind, and good, and honest, and people love you. you will find someone who will treat you how you deserve, I promise you that.”

She looks at me, her eyes widening. It might be the light, but I think I see a sheen of tears threatening to spill. She gasps, turning away to rub her eyes.

“Thanks,” she says, voice choked, “Yeah…I will.”

She gives me a bright and big smile, and it’s…

_Radiant._

A short time after that…we finally drift off to sleep alongside our friends.

xxx

When I wake up the next morning, I am sandwiched between two bodies.

Well, sandwiched is the wrong word, as one of the people is draped over my lap, his head on my shoulder, while the other leans against me, her cheek pressed on my shoulder.

They are, of course, Rime and Anne. Rime draped over my lap, and Anne just…leaning on me. Rime is clearly trying to prove some kind of point, as his arms are wrapped around me, his form seated firmly on my lap. Meanwhile, Anne seems content to be leaning on me, her arms crossed.

She looks at peace, and it’s a far cry from the mild annoyance she’d been sporting all night. Rime and Anne…clash. They clash hard.

Perhaps it is because Anne is undyingly kind and generous, and Rime is…selfish and cocky. He’s a good person, but…I think Anne out does him (and me, for that matter) when it comes to matters of the heart.

And that bothers Rime.

I know what Rime thinks of Anne, but after today…I am certain it’s a mutual feeling.

**Rime**

Anne is naïve and lacks a backbone. This I am certain of. She wouldn’t survive a day in the land of the rich and popular.

When all is said and done, and should she manage to steal Felix from me, well…

Escell has a favorite, and it is _not_ Felix.

(It’s me.)


	9. Movie Kind-Of Date

**Anne**

Before I know it, it’s the 20 th —the day of the Last Legacy movie premiere. 

It’s not a date—after all, Felix has Rime to go on dates with—but it is the premiere of a long awaited movie, so I figure dressing for the occasion isn’t a bad idea.

In the end, I chose a Last Legacy shirt with my knitted cardigan, some high waisted shorts and thigh-highs. Coupled with some (rare) jewelry (a choker, a necklace with a heart on it and some bracelets), as well as my black heel-booties, it could pass as a date outfit.

Not that it has to.

Felix and I meet up outside his dorm building, and when he finally comes out, I can spot Rime glaring at me through the window of the second floor.

I flash him a smile, then turn to greet Felix.

Felix is wearing a button down with a galaxy-print sweater and a moon necklace. He’s also wearing an expensive looking jacket with intricate golden thread woven into the material. He clearly had the same idea as I did, to go with something Last Legacy themed.

“Good evening, Anne,” he smiles, “are you ready?” 

“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” I shrug.

He smiles. “Then, we better get going, no?”

I can’t help but grin, “Absolutely.”

We wind up talking until we get on the bus, where we end up just listening to music and scrolling on our phones, only stopping to show each other memes or texts friends sent or music.

It’s…nice.

When we arrive in Porrima, we take a 10 minute walk to the theater, and on our way there we end up talking about our theories for the movie, and hopes for what will be addressed. By the time we arrive, I’m flapping my hands, and Felix is drumming his fingers on his thigh.

“Alright,” he hums, “I’ll go pick up the tickets from the front desk. You get us snacks?”

I nod, “Yep. Junior mints for you right?” he nods. I grin, finger gunning, “Cool. Meet me in front of the staircase?”

He nods, “Sounds fine.”

I smile, then turn on my heel, heading straight for the kiosk.

The way the movie theater is arranged means that when you walk in you have the ticket counter to your right, and a cluster of chairs and tables to your left. Further back there’s an elevator and a staircase leading to the various theaters, and the kiosk with popcorn, nachos and a variation of sweets on the left. There are pillars throughout the building, offering perfect hiding places if you’re not paying attention to them.

Regrettably, I do not pay enough attention.

By the time I’ve purchased our sweets—nachos, junior mints and two cokes—and turn to walk to the staircase, my path is cut off my a looming figure.

“Well, well, well, look who it is…if it isn’t my little ladybug?~”

And my blood runs cold.

I look up into ice-cold blue eyes and brushed back black hair. The familiar dark and freckled face of an old ex greets me with a broad but cold smirk.

“Isaac,” I say, voice as monotone as I can muster though my whole body is shaking, “Get away from me.”

Xxx

**Felix**

I hear the conversation before I see it.

“Aww, come on bugaboo,” he purrs, fingers grazing Anne’s chin, “why so cold? Aren’t we friends?”

She backs away despite her shaking legs, “Not anymore.”

She pushes past him, but there’s a shift in the air, and before either of us know it—

He’s grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

“I don’t think so, red,” he growls. “Don’t you remember all the fun we had? The trouble we caused?” he smirks, opens his mouth to say something more, but…

I don’t hear it.

As soon as Anne was thrown against the wall she screwed her eyes shut, and when they opened they were filled with genuine fear.

It made me see red.

So I do the only thing I can think of, and I stride up to them.

“Darling?” I say, painting the image of concerned boyfriend, “is everything alright?”

The man’s eyes widen—comically so—but my gaze is trained on Anne.

_ Don’t worry. I got you. _

__

Her tense shoulders relax, and she nods meekly. The man drops his hand, and I move to stand between them.

“Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?” I ask, quirking a brow, giving him a mirth-less smile and cold glare.

He looks terrified.

(if nothing else, I can thank my father for teaching me to glare so coldly.)

“Um—No, no,” he stutters, “Act—Actually I was about to…go,” he points to the door.

I nod, “Off you trot, then.”

He nods frantically, scrambling for the door. I keep glaring after him until he steps outside and the doors close behind him.

Once he’s out of sight I let my stance relax, and turn to Anne.

“Are you alrigh……t….”

My voice teeters off into a whisper when I see her—tears falling freely from her eyes, teeth biting her lip.

I frown. I raise my hand to wipe her tears, but she flinches at the touch.

“I’m sorry!” she gasps, quickly wiping her face dry on her sleeve.

My brows furrow. I brush her hair from her face and take the sweets off her, “what are you sorry for?”

She bites her lip. “…crying.”

“Do not apologize for showing emotion,” I sigh. I close my eyes, “do not hide your feelings. I have enough people doing that around me. I do not need my friends to too.”

I’ve barely opened my eyes before she’s suddenly hugging me. tightly.

I hug her back as much as I can, and I hear her muffled voice on my shoulder:

“Thank you.”

I sigh, “Of course,” she pulls away, eyes red and puffy but no longer wet with tears, “I am your friend. I will always be here for you.” I smile, “No matter what. I will be here.”

She smiles. “Okay.”

“Now,” I clear my throat, “we have a movie to catch if I recall?”

She laughs, watery but relieved. “Yes!”

Xxx

3 hours later we are leaving the movie theater, laughing as we reference the best lines and talk about how awesome Emily was portrayed—a fear we shared was her mischaracterization, at it happens often—as well as geeking out over the accuracy of the weapons and humming the soundtrack.

Anne looks like she’s dancing on air as we walk down the stairs of the second floor of the cinema. On the last step she jumps off the staircase, spreading her arms and bowing after sticking the landing. Rolling my eyes but still humoring, I clap.

I was worried Anne wouldn’t be able to enjoy the movie, but thankfully she clearly had a blast. I refrained from asking about that guy before, but with her current attitude, she may be less defensive about it.

“That man who approached you earlier,” I say carefully, “who was he?”

Anne pauses, then lets her hands fall. She puts her hands in her pockets, kicking a rock as she speaks, eyes trained on the ground.

“He’s Isaac, my ex,” she shrugs. “He was...bad. He gaslit me and tried to isolate me from Bee n’ Iven. Not to mention his tendency to straight up ignore me.” she shakes her head. “It was a bad decision on my part, and I let it go on for much longer than I should have.”

I nod absently. “Well, I’m glad you got out eventually.”

She smiles. “Me too. I realized after 3 years that his constant violence wasn’t normal, and that being scared of him was a bad sign.”

She looks at me. “If your partner makes you feel like you have to hide a part of you…” she shakes her head with a sigh, “That ain’t the one.”

I nod. “You are perfectly right. they aren’t.”

She gives me an a unreadable look as we arrive at our bus stop. I check the time on my phone.

“There’s still 15 minutes until our bus comes,” I report. She nods.

“I see.”

For a while we stand in comfortable silence, the lights of the city shining so brightly, even from so close. There are only a few people around, though I smell a cigarette burning somewhere.

After a few minutes, Anne wraps her arms around her, shivering slightly.

“Are you cold?” I ask.

“Just a lil,” she chuckles, “it’s fine, nothing I’m not used to.”

I frown.

I begin to take off my coat, and I hand it to her. she doesn’t see, so I nudge her, drawing her gaze.

“Take it,” I say, voice barely above a whisper.

She flushes, “Oh, no…I’m fine, really.”

“Please,” I sigh, “I’m warm anyway.”

That’s a lie, but I am good at faking it.

She peers at the coat, then my face. She huffs, “You won’t give up, will you?”

I smile, “Not likely.”

Our conversation lulls as a train speeds past us, the cold wind whipping around us—but I stand my ground.

The train passes.

She rolls her eyes, cheeks darkening even more. After a few seconds, she takes the coat. “Fine,” she slips an arm into it, “if you insist.”

Xxx

**Anne**

I quirk a brow at the coat he holds out to me, then his face. The wind brushes his hair from his face, the lights reflect off his gray eyes.

“You won’t give up, will you?” I ask.

He smirks, and my heart skips a beat, “Not likely.” 

Our conversation lulls as a train speeds past us, the cold wind whipping around us.

The wind tousles his hair, and it’s blowing to one side. The lights reflecting off him from above make his hair look even darker, and eyes look brighter. There’s a flush to his cheeks.

He’s definitely cold.

The train passes, and my heart is beating against my ribcage so hard I can’t trust that he  _ can’t _ hear it.

He looks beautiful, flushed and bathed in lamplight.

…he’s still holding out his coat to me. I flush, face heating.

“Fine,” I roll my eyes, slipping an arm into the warm fabric, “If you insist.”

He smirks, “I do.”

His smirk makes my world stop, and all that’s left is Felix, standing in a dirty bus stop at the train station, bathed in warm lamplight and cool moonlight, smiling at me like we share some soft little secret. For a moment, even as he turns he gaze to the street—

The only one I see is him. The only sound is my racing heart.

…oh.

Oh  _ fuck _ .


	10. Falling

**Anne**

When we return to the Academy, I walk Felix home, since it’s on my way anyway. He hugs me goodbye, and every place he touches burns.

“See you Monday,” he says with a small wave, “and if you need anything…just shoot me a text.”

I force a laugh, willing my pulse to calm itself. “Yeah,” I nod, “for sure.”

And then he disappears inside the building.

And I walk through the forest, the only light being the flashlight of my phone, left alone with my thoughts for a whole 5 minute trek.

…and I’m standing inside, in front of the door of our apartment when I realize I’m still wearing his coat.

_ Shit _ .

I sigh, unlocking the door with a sigh. I ignore the laughter from the living room—I ignore Haley and her friends playing video games there—and I head for my bedroom. As soon as the door clicks shut, I groan, pressing my back to it and sliding down.

When I’m seated on the floor I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs, inhaling deeply.

…it smells like fresh rain and wet moss. It smells like Felix.

It’s Saturday night, and I realized I am crushing on Felix Escellun, of all people, and now I am sitting in my room, breathing in his coat until the smell fades.

_ God fucking dammit _ .

For a while, I just sit there, sulking. Eventually, I dig my phone out of the coat pocket, and open the messenger app.

And I stare at the contacts.

…I dread telling Bee, she’d get too excited about it.

I’m reluctant to tell Ellie, simply cus’ I’m not too close with her.

Anisa would tell me to tell him, even if nothing can come of it.

Sage…

I bite my lip. Out of everyone, he and Iven are the most likely to humor me in my sulking.

**[Superstar Nova has created a chat room with Even Iven and Sage the Cat.]**

**Superstar: I need to talk to u guys. Come by the hut tmrrw**

**Even: u got it sunshine :star:**

**Sage: :thumbsup:**

**Sage: just one question**

**Sage: wtf is the hut**

Xxx

The Hut is a small treehouse Iven, Bee and I discovered like, 5 years ago. It’s a club house of sorts, hidden deep within Mournfall’s woods. When we found it it was extremely run down, but with time we managed to secure it and outfit it with colorful curtains and repurposed furniture. 

  
  


Sage stares slack jawed as he climbs up the ladder into the room. 

  
  


“You guys built this?” he asks, awed. 

  
  


“Kind of?” Iven waves their hand this way and that, “we found the base, and we just kinda improved it.”

  
  
  


“No one’s come yelling at us over it in the 5 years we’ve had it,” I explain, dropping onto a couch covered by a hot pink cloth, “so I reckon no one’s missing their secret hangout.” 

Sage nods, “Sweet.”

“Now then miss Fortune,” Iven claps their hands together, dropping to sink into the beanbag, steepling their fingers, “you called us here for a reason, I believe?”

I nod, sitting on the table. Sage follows my lead, jumping over the back of the couch and lying on it.

I cross my leg over the other and place my hands on either side of me. “As you probably know...Felix and I went to the Last Legacy movie last night.” 

“Yeah,” Sage rolls his eyes, “Rime wouldn’t stop sulking about it all week.” 

I sigh, “well. Some shit happened. We ran into Isaac--”

Iven throws their head back with a groan, “That abusive shithead?” 

“Yes,” I bristle, “Well, Felix helped ah...scare him off. He gave me his coat later too and well, long story short...I. Forgot to give it back, and I spent 5 hours sitting on the floor of my room and sulking.” 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Iven says, “it was probably more like a single hour.”

“Wait,” Sage says, sitting up rapidly, “Are you in love with Felix?” 

My face is suddenly very, very hot, and I scowl. 

“No! I’m--I’m not in love,” I sigh, running a hand through my hair, “just...maybe crushing. A little bit.”

There’s a beat of silence. 

Iven and Sage share a look. 

Then Sage speaks: 

“Seriously? Of all people, you chose the nerd?” 

I scoff, rolling my eyes then jumping off the table, “That implies I had any say in the matter!” I put my hands on my hips, “And he’s not just a nerd. He’s a smug but kind smartass.” 

Sage smirks, leaning towards me, his elbow on the arm of the couch, chin in his palm, “You love ‘im.” 

I growl, crossing my arms as I turn my back on him. 

“Oh just fucking shut up, Lesath.” 

He’s right, of course, but that doesn’t mean I can admit it. 

xxx

That week I forget to return Felix’s coat for 5 days in a row. Normally this means I can just deliver it to Felix’s dorm on the weekend to avoid confrontation with an audience, but…

“You’re going to Blackthorn Hall?” 

Felix is on the phone--A true rarity--and based on the sounds in the background I assume he’s packing for said trip. He hums. 

“My father insisted, since it has been around a month since I was last there.” 

I frown, “Aren’t you going back for the four-day Halloween break?” 

A sigh. “Yes.” 

I bristle. “Bitch,” I grumble. 

I hear him chuckle, and when he speaks next there’s a smile in his voice, “Yes, well. What else is new.” 

“Nothing, obviously,” I say, rolling my eyes. “So...no weekly video game sesh?” 

“Afraid not,” he sighs, “he insists on me taking Rime as well.” 

“Let me guess,” I say, straining to not sound salty, “he loves Rime.” 

He chuckles, “Yes, though hell knows why, as he’s adamant on hating every other friend I have.”

I bite my lip. _ I could think of a reason… _

“In any case,” Felix says, “my offer still stands. If you need anything, I am a mere text or call away.”

I quirk a brow, tucking my arm against myself, “Even if it’s at 4 in the morning and you went to bed at 2?”

“Even if it is 4 in the morning and I went to bed at 3:30, yes.” 

And with just a few words he’s made my heart beat so fast I fear I’ll pass out, and made my face burn so much I feel like I need a fan. 

“Noted,” I manage to squeak out. I hear Felix hum. 

“I must be going, then,” he sighs, “Wish me luck. Don’t be afraid to contact me…” 

I bite my lip, “Kay. Thanks.” 

He hums, “See you monday.” 

“See ya.” 

He hangs up, and I drop my hand to my side. 

_...I’m going to have to go to Blackthorn Hall, aren’t I?  _

xxx

Blackthorn Hall isn’t the biggest manor in the world, but for Fathom’s standards--It is. 

Especially when you’re a small town girl with a bright red bike and a shitty plastic bag with the probably-expensive coat of your friend in it. 

There’s an iron fence around the manor, but there is no gate, as it is for aesthetic purposes only (apparently). 

The doors are a big dark oak with two golden knockers. I climb the stairs and feel small when I finally stand before the doors. 

I take a deep breath. 

And then I knock. 

xxx

**Felix**

I am relaxing in my room with Rime--him playing with the PlayStation at the foot of my bed while I review some notes at my desk--when there’s a knock at the door. 

I quirk my brow, then push off the desk, “coming!” 

I stride to the door aand open it to find Withersby standing in the frame, holding a plastic bag. He hands it to me with a nod, then stalks off. 

I close the door and turn towards my bed. I see Rime move from the corner of my eye, “What is it?” 

He walks over as I peer into the bag, finding a lump of clothing and a note. Rime looks over my shoulder as I take out the note and open it. 

“Hey Felix!

I forgot to give you your coat back on Saturday, and only remembered to actually do that today. So, here it is. Sorry it took so long. 

Have fun with Rime!

Greetings, Anne.” 

I can’t help the smile from crossing my lips. Next to me, Rime huffs. 

“You wanna tell me she forgot to give you your coat for a whole week?” he scoffs, “Why did she even have it in the first place?” 

“She was cold,” I say, storing the note in my desk, then taking the coat out of the bag. 

Rime rolls his eyes. He makes quotation marks with his fingers, mocking: “She was cold!~” 

I roll my eyes. At this point it’s no secret that Rime dislikes Anne. After the Pizzeria-Ghost-Ordeal he’s made it painfully obvious to me. 

Which is a shame, because I quite like her. 

Though I do figure that her non-confrontational personality would clash with Rime’s...competitiveness. 

Though she does get along with Sage…

Then again, everyone gets along with Sage. 

I shake my head as I let Rime convince me to “play video games” with him. 

(Note: we did not play video games.) 

xxxx

**_[Chat with Superstar Nova and Prince Felix]_ **

**_Prince: Thank you for returning my coat. You didn’t have to wash it, you know._ **

**_Superstar: I know but i felt bad for keeping it for so long. it wasnt a big deal_ **

**_Prince: if you say so ._ **

**_Prince: Can we move our Monday session to thursday? Rime claims I have been neglecting him and_ ** **_demands_ ** **_requests we go on a date Monday._ **

**_Superstar: of course! u should spend time with ur bf when u can!_ **

**_Prince: Thank You for understanding. Things have been hectic._ **

**_Prince: you are still planning to come to the Masquerade, yes?_ **

**_Superstar: duh. unless smth comes up ofc_ **

**_Prince: ^^ Excellent. it will be fun with you there._ **

**Anne**

I groan, face burning as I toss my phone to the side. 

**_Prince_ ** :  **_Can we move our Monday session to thursday? Rime claims I have been neglecting him and requests we go on a date Monday._ **

I sigh thinking about the text. Of course he should spend time with Rime, he’s his boyfriend, but…

it still hurts. 

I roll over, burying my face in my pillow, and…

I scream. 

xxx

That Tuesday I am very distracted--Never a good thing when doing sports on a giant olympic grade trampoline. 

...especially when we’re doing transitions from trampoline A to B. 

Why is the fall to the floor so far? 


	11. Bedridden Halloween

**Felix**

Rime had dragged me out to dinner on Tuesday, which is when Sage unexpectedly texts me. 

  
  


**_[Sage the Cat & Prince Felix] _ **

**_Sage: ditchin trampo_ **

**_Sage: anne got hurt_ **

  
  


My heart stops. 

**_Prince: what??? is she okaay? what happenenend?_ **

**_Sage: shes okay i think_ **

**_Sage: fell off the trampoline_ **

**_Sage: we heading to doctors now_ **

  
  


“We need to go meet them at the doctor’s,” I say, worry filling my every word, “Anne had an accident.” 

Rime looks horrified. He quirks a brow, “is she dying?” 

  
  


“Well, no--”

  
  


“Then we can finish dinner first,” he throws his hair over his shoulder. 

  
  


Now it’s me who looks horrified. “Rime, she got  _ hurt _ ,” I hiss, “we need to make sure she’s okay.” 

  
  


“Isn’t Sage doing that?” he shakes his head, “and besides, I bet Bee and Iven are already on the scene.” Rime takes my hand, peering at me through his long lashes, “Please, Felix...I never get to see you these days.~” He leans back a bit, “And anyways she needs to rest...she’ll have enough going on with all the others with her!” he waves a hand, “we can go later.” 

  
  


I glare at our hands, then at Rime. I jerk my hand away. 

  
  


“If you won’t come with me anyway,” I stand, “you can stay here and pay the check while I go see Anne.” 

  
  


As Rime makes a face of pure outrage I abruptly stand, grab my bag, and head for the exit. 

  
  


I hear Rime’s shout as I leave: 

  
  


“Felix!” 

  
  


Of course Rime has a point--she does need her rest, and there will be a lot going on, but…

  
  


Worry threatens to swallow me whole if I don’t confirm that she’s okay with my own two eyes. 

  
  
  
  


xxx

  
  


**_Prince: where are you?_ **

**_Sage: at local drs_ **

**_Sage: with annie_ **

**_Prince: ill be there in 25 minutes._ **

xxx 

I walk up to the local doctor’s building, and at the same time I round the corner--

Sage, Anisa and Anne. 

  
  


Anne has a bracer on her left foot and is walking on crutches. 

  
  


I disregard this as soon as I see her, overcome with the urgent need to hug her. 

  
  


“Felix!--” she gasps, but the sound is swallowed by my clothes as I pull her into a hug which would have knocked her off her feet if not for me holding her. 

  
  


“Anne, are you alright?” I ask, and I figure I must sound alarmingly concerned. 

  
  


Anne looks a little winded, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as she stammers, “Uh, no, yes! Yes, I’m okay. I just--just sprained it, is all…” 

  
  


She bites her lip, then glances around. 

  
  


“Where’s Rime? Weren’t you on a date?” 

  
  


I huff, crossing my arms after steadying her, “He is finishing his meal. He suggested we come later, but I….”

  
  


I falter. Why was I so desperate to see her okay? 

  
  


She tilts her head, and I flush. 

  
  


“But I wanted to make sure you’re alright…” 

  
  


She blinks at me, and my face burns. Then she smiles, and I feel my shoulders relax. 

  
  


“Thank you,” she says, “But I’m okay. I’ll be running around like nothing happened in 2-3 weeks, so no need to worry.” 

  
  


I smile, letting out a sigh, “Good...I’m glad.” 

  
  


**Anne**

“Good,” he sighs, a soft smile on his lips and sending my heart to it’s knees, “I’m glad.” 

  
  


I am suddenly captivated by his stormy gray eyes and soft smile as he slides his hands into his pockets. For a moment, he’s all I see and hear--

  
  


Before Anisa ruins it. 

  
  


“We should head back,” she says, walking towards her sleek white car, “Bee and Iven will wanna see you resting when their shifts are over, not wandering about.” 

  
  


I look to Anisa, bite my lip and nod. “Sounds about right,” I turn to Felix, tilting my head, “you coming?” 

  
  


He nods, “Of course.” 

  
  


and with that we climb into Anisa’s car and drive back to the Academy. 

  
  


xxx

That night I receive a worrying text. 

  
  


**_[Unknown Number]_ **

**_?: back off Felix. He’s mine, snake._ **

**_You: who are you? Rime? how did you get my number?_ **

**_You: hes not property to be owned._ **

**_You: hes my tutor, i cant really avoid him._ **

**_?: oh look at that! the airheads got bite- and a brain._ **

**_[Rime]_ **

**_Rime: i didnt say dont interact with him, genius_ **

**_Rime: he ditched me cuz u had a lil oopsie woopsie_ **

**_Rime: make sure that shit dont happen again_ **

**_Rime: or i cant guarantee ur sister’s record will remain so flawless_ **

**_You: ;;;youll hurt a kid?_ **

**_Rime: i dont have to physically hurt her._ **

**_Rime: detention, suspension...i can do so much worse than hurt._ **

**_Rime: dont mess with me, Nova._ **

**_Rime: as for your number:_ **

**_Rime: i have my sources._ **

**_Rime: mainly Felix’s phone._ **

  
  


Sweat beads at my neck. 

“Something wrong?” 

Haley’s voice shocks me from my stupor and I look up. She’s standing in the door with a plate of snitzel and fries. She nods, silently asking to come in. I give her silent permission with my own nod. 

  
  


She places the food on my desk and sits down on the chair, the back of it facing me. 

  
  


“Something up?” she asks, head tilted. 

  
  


I sigh. “I think...I unwillingly made myself an enemy.” 

  
  


She huffs, “with your new friends that can’t have been hard,” she rolls her eyes. Then concern covers her features, “Who is it?” 

  
  


“Rime,” I sigh, “he threatened you, so...be careful, kay?” 

  
  


Haley smirks, “doofus. I’ve been playing the gossip game far longer than you have,” she pats my hand, “and I'm 4 years younger than you.” 

  
  


I roll my eyes, nudging her playfully, “Just be on your toes. I don’t fancy Rime having any dirt on me.” 

  
  


Haley nods. “You be careful too. I’ve seen Rime do some pretty intense stuff. He could get away with anything if he wanted--especially with his photography skills.” 

  
  


I nod, “Don’t I know it.” 

  
  


There was a scandal about a girl cheating on her partner at a party a few years ago, but after talking to her, Haley reported that she would never have cheated on her partner. She was bullied and shunned for something she didn’t do to the point of killing herself. Apparently she already had fragile mental health, and that was what pushed her. 

  
  


That whole situation is even more worrying when you remember that she had been seen giving Felix a valentine’s day card. Presumably a confession, but if simply giving him a card was enough to warrant Rime’s hate…

  
  


...it’s surprising I’ve gone this long avoiding his malice. 

  
  


xxx

I wake up from a nightmare about Rime with a knife, and I decide to text the group chat. 

**_[Gang of Misfits]_ **

**_Superstar: Anyone up?_ **

**_Sage: me lol_ **

**_Sage: whaddya need?_ **

**_Superstar: call me._ **

  
  
  


**Felix**

We can all agree that without Anne the days leading up to the masquerade are...lacking. 

  
  


They aren’t boring--with people like Iven and Sage? How can they be. 

  
  


But after 2 months in her presence...something is missing. 

  
  


I begin to understand how she earned the nickname “Sunshine”. The world seems cloudy without her there to lighten the mood. Now, it’s not like she’s fully gone--I see her at school and our tutor sessions--but she’s less involved with us, distancing herself and being unable to agree to plans. 

  
  


Eventually, the masquerade rolls around. 

  
  


But Anne isn’t there. 

  
  


With Rime visiting family because of an emergency, that’s two people I had really wanted at the party...absent. 

  
  


And it results in me, Anisa, Sage, Bee, Iven and Ellie standing in the corner of a dimly lit ballroom, while the rest of the school is partying. 

  
  


“It’s kinda lame without Anne,” Bee huffs. “I keep thinking about her sitting alone in her room playing zelda…” she pouts. 

  
  


“She ended up looking forward to coming too,” Iven sighs, “it’s a shame we can’t bring the party to her.” 

  
  


….

  
  


“Maybe we can,” I mutter, then whip around to Anisa, “Annie, do you think stores are still open?” 

  
  


Anisa blinks, then frowns, “Probably not. It’s almost 11.” 

  
  


I deflate, but Sage is there with a hand on my shoulder and a mischivioius grin as he says: “The stores may be, but the kitchens aren’t.” 

  
  


“Wait!” Ellie says, “are we...gonna steal food? From the kitchens?” 

  
  


“And bring it to Anne, along with games and in our costumes?” Iven says, crossing their arms, “I believe so, yes.” 

  
  


“Alright!!” Bee cheers, “Felix you’re a genius! Let’s do it!” 

  
  


“Maybe we can convince her to play spin the bottle,” Anisa grins. Sage shakes his head. 

  
  


“Probably not.”

  
  


“No, but truth or dare perhaps,” I offer, remembering how she mentioned preferring that over most party games. 

  
  


“Ooooh I’m excited!” Bee squeals, clapping her hands, “Come on!! Let’s go go go!” 

  
  


We all share excited grins before racing off to raid the kitchen. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

I’m playing animal crossing when there’s a knock at my door. 

“Yes?” 

  
  


The door swings open, revealing Haley, and behind her---

  
  


“You have guests,” she grins, which causes Bee to cheer excitedly, holding up a cake. 

  
  


“We brought the party to you!” she declares, making me laugh as she, Iven, Ellie, Anisa, Sage and Felix pour into my room. 

  
  


Bee is wearing a cute bee costume--predictably--with Iven and Ellie wearing matching beekeeper outfits. 

Sage is wearing cat ears and a tail, and based on the sword he has I’m guessing he’s cosplaying his LL character. Anisa looks similarly in cosplay with her fancy star-print cape and fake sword. 

  
  


Felix is wearing the Vampire costume he told me about. Rime was planning to be his helpless victim, but he had to bail due to family issues. 

  
  


...serves him right. 

  
  
  


“Guys, you didn’t have to do this,” I sigh fondly as they spread about my room. Felix plops onto the bed next to me. Bee, Iven and Ellie spread out on the desk and chair, with Anisa climbing onto the top bunk with Sage. 

  
  


“No,” Felix nods, “but we wanted to.” 

  
  


“It was lame without you there,” Bee grins, “it’s way more fun when we’re all together, don’t you think!” 

  
  


“What the bug said!” Sage cheers, “we missed your sassy judgement of others, A.” 

  
  


“Things just aren’t the same without you, Sunshine,” Iven shrugs. 

  
  


I laugh, biting back my tears, “Aw, you guys are sweet…”

  
  


“It’s true,” Felix says, drawing my gaze, “you’re the glue holding us together. Without you the dynamic’s lost.” 

  
  


_And without Rime?_

  
  


I bite my tongue. 

  
  


“Okay, but I didn’t get a costume,” I shrug. 

  
  


“Eh, that’s fine,” Ellie shrugs, “you can be Felix’s helpless victim, since Rime isn’t here.” 

  
  


I flush, face feeling hot--and becoming hotter as Felix turns to look at me. 

  
  
  


“Are you alright with that?” he asks. 

  
  


I laugh, hand on my neck, “that depends entirely on what that entails, Dracula.” 

  
  


Felix smirks, “just a cute nightgown and some makeup.” 

  
  


I try not to linger on the ‘cute nightgown’ part, though my heart threatens to burst out of my ribcage, “Sounds fine to me.” 

  
  


“Can you even do make-up?” Sage asks Felix, who pouts. 

  
  


“Of course I can. I do Rime’s all the time.” He grabs a smaller pouch out of his bag, then turns to me, “Sit up. Face towards the light.” 

  
  


“No!” Bee shrieks, “Don’t go towards the light!” 

  
  


But I barely hear her over the blood rushing through my ears as Felix rolls his eyes before facing me. 

He smirks. “Do you trust me?” 

  
  


I don’t have to think about my reply: “Immensely.” 

  
  


His smile softens, “Perfect. Hold still.” 

  
  


The others fall into conversation filled with laughter and jabs at each other, but I can only focus on Felix’s hands on my face and my rapid heartbeat. 

  
  


I’m kind of shocked he can’t seem to hear it. 

  
  


I’m enchanted by the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips when he focuses, and how his lashes brush his skin. He’s sitting so close I can feel his breath on my skin, and everywhere he touches feels like fire. 

  
  


I’m burning under his fingertips, and he doesn’t seem to notice. 

  
  


_What are you doing to me, Felix?_

  
  


_You’ll get me in trouble with Rime._

  
  
_..._ I can’t find it in me to care.


	12. Blackmail

**Felix**

Anne looks great in make-up, and it makes me wonder a little why not through the extra trouble to do it. I ask her. 

  
  


“You don’t think people would notice,” she rolls her eyes, “and ask ‘who I’m dressing up for’?” 

  
  


I nod, wincing, “That’s a fair point, but...since you aren’t doing it for anyone you can just say that, no?” 

  
  


She bites her lip, averting her gaze. 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


Anne shakes her head, “We should play a game,” she grins at Iven, “Cards against humanity?” 

  
  


“Okay, but the winner of each round has to do a truth or dare prompt,” they smirk. 

  
  


“Deal!” Bee cheers. 

  
  


The night is young still, but with my friends gathered here it passes in the blink of an eye. 

  
  


I find myself leaning on Anne towards the end of the night, finding her warmth more comforting than anything in this room, packed with my friends. 

  
  


**Rime**

As is tradition, there is a week-long break after the Masquerade, but this time it is far less relaxing, as Chiara had sent me a worrying picture of Sage, Anisa and Felix (along with Anne’s usual entourage) walking towards the Sanddunes in their Masquerade costumes. 

  
  


Even after I warned her, Anne insists on pushing my buttons. 

  
  


I told her I’d hurt Haley, and so I will. 

  
  
  


xxx

**!Mournfall Academy News!**

**_Haley Nova has been spotted leaving campus after curfew and as a result has been suspended!_ **

  
  


**xxx**

**Anne**

I am leaving the gym after Trampoline when I receive a worrying text. 

  
  


**_[Bee :bee:]_ **

**_Bee: okay dont freak out but_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bee: Haley got suspended for leaving campus after curfew_ **

  
  


My eyes widen. 

  
  


“What…?” I rasp. Surprisingly, it earns a reaction from nearby. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Sage asks, approaching as he leaves the boys’ changing rooms. I must look horrified when our gazes meet, because he slows down, worry creasing his brow. 

  
  


“Haley got suspended,” I whisper, immediately texting Bee after. 

  
  


**_You: Haley hasnt ever left the house after 11 pm????_ **

**_Bee: this article in the newspaper claims otherwise_ **

**_You: who wrote it???_ **

**_Bee: text & photo by Rime. _ **

  
  


Sage reads over my shoulder, and when Bee says that, our gazes meet. 

  
  


“Rime wouldn’t lie,” Sage shakes his head, “there has to be a misunderstanding.” 

  
  


Tears prick at my eyes, “He fucking warned me though,” I run a hand through my hair, “Fuck, he said if Felix and I got too close he’d--he’d get Haley in trouble and I--I--Halloween, someone--someone must’ve seen you guys come in and--and--” 

  
  


My breathing picks up, panic clouding my judgement and ability to stop the words that spill from my lips as I pace. 

  
  


Then Sage’s hands are on my shoulders, forcing me to stop pacing. 

  
  


I feel like crying. “Sage, I’m not making this up, please, please you have to believe me--Rime texted me he told me to watch out and he--he deleted the conversation Sage, I--” 

  
  


“Breathe,” he says sternly, and my lips snap shut. I take a shaky breath. I nod. “I believe you. You don’t have to justify yourself.” 

  
  


My eyes widen, “You...believe me?” 

  
  


“If you say he told you to back off Felix,” he nods, “he did. Wouldn’t be the first time he started drama over something small.” He shakes his head. “You have no reason to lie,” he smiles, “Haley’s suspended, yeah?” 

  
  


I nod, biting my lip. He hums. 

  
  


“That means she’s going to be back soon,” he says calmly, “I know you’re worried, but panicking won’t solve anything. So...breathe. I’m on your side.” 

  
  


I take a deep, steadying breath. I smile, small but grateful for Sage. “Thank you.” 

  
  


He smiles, “I got your back, A, and I’m sure the others do too.” 

  
  
  


I hum. “Felix can’t know about this…” 

  
  


Sage frowns, crossing his arms. He nods, “he sees Rime as slightly flawed, so, yeah, an accusation like that and he’s likely to choose Rime over us. He has to witness Rime’s…”

  
  


“Toxicity?” 

  
  


“Yeah,” he snaps a finger at me, “That, on his own. At least a little.” 

  
  


I heave a sigh. 

  
  


“I’ll talk to Rime,” I look up, panicked, but Sage is quick to reassure, “I won’t mention you. I’ll just mention the article.” 

  
  


I bite my lip. “Okay. Be careful.” 

  
  


He smiles. He ruffles my hair. “Now go check on your kid sister,” he nudges me, “I gotta score to settle with Rime-y.” 

  
  


I chuckle, and unable to stop myself I wrap him in a hug. 

  
  


“Thanks,” I mutter into his shoulder. 

  
  


The smile in his voice is big as he pats my back and head, “No problem, A.” 

  
  


xxx

**Rime**

There’s a knock at my door, and I whistle. 

  
  


“Come in,” I shout. 

  
  


I turn from editing some pictures at my desk to the door, finding Sage opening it with a glum expression. 

  
  


“You heard Haley got suspended,” he announces. I smirk. 

  
  


“Hello to you too, Sage.” 

“Haley never left campus past 11,” he says, stomping forward, finally slamming his fist on my desk, “Why is someone suspended for being innocent?” 

  
  


I chuckle. “Oh Sage,” I purr, “I have my sources.” 

  
  


“Haley seems to disagree.” 

  
  


I roll my eyes. “I did what I had to to get rid of the competition,” I curl a strand of my hair around my finger, “you understand, don’t you, Wraith?” 

  
  


His shoulders stiffen, and I smirk. 

  
  


“Stop messing with Anne,” Sage growls, low and animalistic. 

  
  


“Are you threatening me?” I ask, “how uncouth. Wouldn’t it be a shame if the police department learned about your shoplifting days, Lesath?” 

  
  


His jaw clenches, and I know I’ve struck a nerve. 

  
  


“Or maybe when Elowen, Balsam and You broke into that warehouse?” I stand up and stroll towards the door, “ Well, I doubt the school would like hearing about how you sabotaged Fathom Public School’s soccer team~” 

  
  


“No one can know any of that shit!” Sage growls, pointing at me. I smirk. 

  
  


“Don’t interfere with me, and they won’t.” 

  
  


I strut out of the dorm, “it’s up to you, Wraith,” I drawl, closing the door as I go. 

  
  


I school my face into innocent happiness as I walk to Felix’s room. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

“Rime threatened you!?” 

  
  


The outrage in my voice is palpable. Sage leans against my door, a foot stemmed against it, while I sit on my bed. Sage’s expression is sour. 

  
  


“He’s got an entire school career’s worth of dirt on me, Anne,” Sage sighs, “he could get away with murder if he wanted, and blame it on me.” 

  
  


I scowl. “Scumbag.” 

  
  


“Sure is,” he shakes his head. 

  
  


Iven, Bee and Ellie are also here, Bee and Ellie sit on either side of me with Iven straddling the chair at my desk. 

  
  


“This is bullshit,” Bee scowls, “You’re saying we can’t do  _ anything _ ?” 

  
  


“For the time being,” Iven says, “No. As it stands, Rime has too much power.” 

  
  


“You’re saying that is subject to change?” Ellie asks. 

  
  


“It could,” I shrug. “The source of his influence is his ability to keep his...toxic tendencies a secret,” I shrug again, “but if I push him too hard he may snap.” 

  
  


“So, the key here is,” Sage mutters, “making Rime snap and reveal his true colors?” 

  
  


“So you have to get close to Felix!” Bee exclaims. I scowl. 

  
  


“I don’t want to use Felix just so Rime gets what he deserves,” I say, “It’s not right!” 

  
  


“Well the way I see it you have two options,” Sage says, “you can either stay Felix’s friend, or…” 

  
  


I frown and our gazes meet. 

  
  


“You can try to distance yourself.” 

  
  


“But if you stay his friend,” Ellie says, “you have the ever-looming threat of Rime hanging over your head.” 

  
  


I sigh. 

  
  


In theory he was so much less threatening, but now…

  
  


Now I’ve seen what he can do up close. 

  
  


“I don’t want to be a target,” I sigh, hoping that keeping my distance won’t hurt as much as I fear it will. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


**Felix**

For the past week, Anne has been avoiding me. 

  
  


Seeing as we have tutoring still, this is an impressive feat--but it also worries me. 

  
  


Before the sessions can even begin she tells me that she has plans after and I have to go immediately, and whenever I approach at school, Ellie conveniently needs her for something. 

  
  


After a week of this, I’ve had enough. 

  
  
  


We’re sitting in class that day, in Spanish, and our teacher is making us do group projects. Seeing my chance, I raise my arm for the ‘examine the culture of Spain’ portion. 

  
  


“Yes, Felix and…?” 

  
  


“Anne,” I say, locking eyes with the back of her head. As soon as she hears her name she turns, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. I smirk at her. 

  
  


She quirks a brow, lips quirked up. She shakes her head, turning back to face the front. 

  
  


I can’t help the smug smile forming on my lips. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


“We should get to work on our project first,” Anne says as I make myself comfortable in her 

room. 

  
  


I sit down on the bed next to her and hum. “First we have to talk.” 

  
  


She pales. “O-Oh?” 

  
  


“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

  
  


There’s a beat of silence. She crosses her arms, averting her gaze. “No...no I haven’t.” 

  
  


I roll my eyes, “Please, even Sage can tell you’ve been distant,” she narrows her eyes at something to her left, “Have I done something wrong?” her eyes snap to me, “If I have...tell me, and I’ll do better.” 

  
  


“Oh,” she flushes, then shakes her head, “No, no, no it’s nothing you did...I just,” she sighs, “I've just been...thinking. Alot.” 

  
  


“About?” 

  
  


I tilt my head, peering at her under my bangs. She looks guilty, and I can tell she regrets avoiding me. 

  
  


She averts her gaze, “Someone I like.” 

  
  


My eyes widen. There’s a tugging in my chest, and I feel slightly...sad, at the revelation that she likes someone. 

  
  


Instead of focusing on that I tease, “And you didn’t tell me?” I scoff, “Anne, I am  _ hurt _ !” 

  
  


She blinks at me as I lean away, a hand on my heart. I smile. 

  
  


She laughs, and I nearly tell her I missed hearing it. 

  
  


But I don’t. 

  
  


“It’s a hopeless endeavor,” she says, a sigh escaping her. She smiles sadly, “They’re dating someone.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry to hear that,” I frown. 

  
  


“Yeah,” she nods, “their partner is an asshole too. They wouldn’t trust me if I told them though, because I have no proof. They trust them blindly, which is a crime, cuz they aren’t trustworthy, at all.” 

  
  


I frown, brows furrowing. “That’s difficult...have you approached them about this?” 

  
  


“No,” she grumbles. “they wouldn’t believe me. I have no proof…”

  
  


“If you mean anything to them,” I say, placing a hand on hers, “They’ll take your word for it.” 

  
  


She looks at me. She bites her lip, then looks away, “Then you’ve clearly never tried to do that before.” 

  
  


“Have you?” I ask. She shakes her head. 

  
  


“I was the person in the relationship though,” she sighs, “and I nearly lost Bee and Iven over it. So...don’t try to tell me how to do this, cus one wrong move and I--” 

she chokes on her words. She shakes her head. 

  
  


“Forget it. I’m sorry for avoiding you,” she smiles, “I’ll try not to.” 

  
  


I smile, crossing my arms, “You can make it up to me by buying me a snack at the soccer tournament next weekend.” 

  
  


Her eyes widen when she looks at me. “What?” 

  
  


I roll my eyes, “agree to come to our tournament against Fathom’s team next weekend,” I lean on the window, crossing my arms, “and I’ll forgive you.” 

  
  


She glares at me after a moment, her cheeks flushing a deep color, “You play dirty, Felix Escellun.” 

  
  


“What is that you always say? ‘All’s fair in love and war’?” I tease. She rolls her eyes. 

  
  


“Fuck off, Felix.” 

  
  


I chuckle, and we finally get to work. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


After almost two hours of working in relative silence--only breaking it to ask what the other is researching or help understanding a word or two--Anne speaks up out of nowhere. 

  
  


“ sen benim en iyi dostumsun.” 

  
  


I look up, eyes wide. My cheeks warm. 

  
  


_ You are my best (best) friend.  _

  
  


“Did I say that right?” she asks, cheeks equally flushed. “I--I wanted to try learning it cus I figured it’d--it’d be cool but I dunno...if I did it right.” 

  
  


Her pronunciation is wonky, but not far off--she’s certainly better than Rime. 

  
  


“Almost,” I say with a smile, “ sen benim en iyi dostumsun. But that would translate to best best friend--” 

  
  


“Good,” she hums, “means my source is right.” 

  
  


She smiles, mischief dancing in her eyes, and--

  
  


My face burns. 

  
  


“I--ah, I...I see.” 

  
  


“ Sen benim en iyi dostumsun.” She tilts her head, “like that?” 

  
  


“ Sen benim en iyi dostumsun.” I grin as she looks at my lips as I speak. I say it again. 

  
  


“Wait wait,” she whispers, “Okay so--sen benim en iyi dostumsun?” 

  
  


I laugh, “Close enough.”

  
  


“No!” she laugh-shouts, “I wanna learn it right!” 

  
  


I laugh, and for the next hour, I teach Anne turkish--my native language. 

  
  


Turkish is not an easy language, but after goading me into speaking some and hearing it at length--

She is already far better at it than Rime. 

  
  


It’s fascinating to see her focus on every word and watch my lips with rapt attention when I speak it. 

  
  


Her eyes on my lips has me stumbling once or twice. 


	13. Sleepovers

**Anne**

Felix and I get so lost in him trying to teach me turkish that we don’t notice the storm brewing overhead until a boom of thunder makes me flinch so hard I almost hit my head on the ladder of my bed. 

“Drat,” Felix curses, “I don’t think I can go home in this weather.” 

It’s only a short walk, but through a forest during a thunderstorm is an infinitely bad idea. 

“You can stay overnight,” I say, “I mean, I have a bunk bed.” 

He tilts his head at me, “only if I can borrow PJ’s from you too.”

I grin, “Sure. I’ll tell my parents we have a dinner guest,” and with that I grab my crutches and make my way into the office next to the living room. 

**Felix**

while Anne does that, I text Sage I will be staying at the Nova’s. 

**_[Dumbass]_ **

**_Dumbass: ok got it_ **

**_Dumbass: rime wont like that_ **

**_You: what do you mean?_ **

**_Dumbass: nothing rlly_ **

**_Dumbass: he was just looking for u earlier. seemed kinda pissed when i told him u were still at Annes_ **

I frown. I know Rime doesn’t like Anne, but he has no real reason to get angry. She’s just as much my friend as Anisa and Sage. 

I shake my head. 

**_[Rime <3] _ **

**_You: I’m staying the night at Anne’s_ **

**_You: Sage told me you seemed upset when I was still at her place earlier_ **

**_You: I respect you not liking her, but she is just as much my friend as Annie and Sage, and you must respect that._ **

**_Rime: >:T_ **

**_Rime: and as your boyfriend i can be upset at someone who clearly is trying to steal you away from me!_ **

**_You: She isn’t trying to steal me away, darling._ **

**_You: you can trust me, you know._ **

**_Rime: mmm_ **

**_Rime: I know,,,but im worried baby!_ **

**_You: well you needn’t be. I am not leaving you for anyone._ **

In that moment Anne returns, “Dinner’s in 30 minutes. You can teach me some more turkish in the meantime!~” 

I tilt my head, putting my phone away, “should we not help set the table or anything?” 

“Nope!” she grins, nudging me, “first night with us you are still regarded a guest.” 

I quirk a brow, “oh? for how long will I be regarded as such?” 

“For a month, maybe.” 

I laugh, unable to stop myself. Anne makes it easy to relax and simply...be. 

“Alright. Well then, back to what I was saying earlier…” 

xxx

**Anne**

To no one’s surprise, Felix gets along great with my parents. 

As soon as we sit down, my dad speaks up. 

“So this is the kid putting up with our lil’ Rose.” 

I flush, groaning as I drop my head in my hands, “Oh my god.” 

“Oh come on you know she’s not as particular as a rose,” Haley says. 

“Thank you,” I nod. 

“She’s a dandelion,” she grins, “stubborn and impossible to get rid of.” 

“Hey!!” 

Felix snorts, and I glower at him. He simply quirks a brow at me. I roll my eyes. 

“She’s pretty stubborn, yeah,” he grins, and I want to retort, but…

The way he smiles at me has all thoughts of sassing him vanish. 

I want him to look at me like that forever. 

But the moment passes as my mom walks in, asking about our ‘little games’ (video games). 

And my face burns as I let Felix answers all my parents’ questions. 

xxx

**Felix**

Anne’s parents are...hospitable. 

They seem genuinely interested when they ask about Last Legacy--though Lynn clearly has actually listened to Anne rant about it, while Jay asks out of politeness--and they seem to actually care about her writing and her art. They ask about Bee and Iven and Ellie, and their band, and Anne’s and Sage’s partnership in their club, and they ask about me, and my hobbies, and Rime too. 

At the mention of Rime, I see Anne pout and stab her steak. 

At least I know Rime’s dislike for her isn’t one-sided. 

xxx

After dinner Anne gives me a big shirt and a pair of pants, and I go to one of the bathrooms to change. When I come back she’s changing the sheets of the top bunk. 

“Sorry my parents were like that earlier,” she chuckles, “they can be...alot,” she chuckles, then turns to look at me. Her eyes widen, and her cheeks seem to darken, but she coughs it off. 

“Glad to know my shit fits,” she laughs. I shrug. 

“I’m a small man.” 

She smiles. I think I hear her mutter ‘a small and cute man’, but she’s moved on so quickly I can’t be sure. 

“We should get sleepin’. You sleep up top, hard to get up with my foot still in a brace.” 

I tilt my head, “When’s it coming off?” 

“Friday,” she says, grabbing her own PJ’s, “before the game.” 

“So you are coming?” I ask, probably sounding a little very hopeful. She pauses. 

“Yeah,” she smiles, “Yeah I am.” She gestures to the hallway, “I’ll uh, be right back.” 

I nod, and she echoes the gesture before jogging off. 

In the small window of time she’s gone I make myself comfortable on the top bunk. It’s not as wide as my bed at Blackthorn--obviously--but if I could exchange my queen sized bed for a bunk bed, I would in a heartbeat. 

...not that I’d ever admit that to anyone. 

Anne returns wearing a Last Legacy shirt and blue shorts, and I can’t help the way my face heats, or the way it’s hard to look away from her. 

...I manage, somehow. 

Silently, we slip under our respective covers. 

“I had fun today,” Anne says, voice quiet. 

I blink. I smile, though she can’t see it, “Me too.” 

“Oh really?” she says, then I hear shifting, and suddenly she’s peering between the bars of the bunk bed, “even having to repeat ‘You’re my best best friend’ five times?” 

I smirk, turning on my side. “It wasn’t just repeating a phrase for you. I meant it. You are my best best friend, too.” 

I can’t tell in the darkness, but I do see her eyes widen, and I can only imagine her cheeks reddening. 

“Oh,” she says, then smiles, averting her gaze as she tucks her hair behind her ear, “Right. Um. Well. I’m glad it’s mutual.” 

I smile, “Me too.” 

“You’re my best friend,” she whispers. It feels like she longs to say more, but doesn’t. 

I smile, “and you are mine.” 

**Anne**

_I love you._

It would have been so easy to say it, standing on my bed, looking at him lying in it. It would’ve been easy to say it with him smiling at me like that. 

Something Haley said earlier echoes in my mind. 

_“Friends don’t look at each other like that. Even if he won’t admit it yet, either cause he’s dating Rime or something else...there’s something between you.”_

I shake my head slightly as I sink back into my own bunk. 

“Goodnight, Anne,” he says. I nearly whimper in response. I love the sound of my name on his lips. 

“Goodnight, Felix.” 

**Rime**

Everytime I start to relax, whenever I think I finally got rid of Anne…

Something happens. 

On Wednesday Felix slept at Anne’s, and when I went there to pick him up to walk him to his class, they were laughing, playfully nudging each other with smirks that carry far too much flirtatious energy for my liking. 

Of course I immediately threw my arms around him and started talking about how much I missed him and how lonely it was without him. 

And I smirked at seeing Anne cross her arms and reluctantly walk with us. 

But I can’t let this shit slide. 

Xxx

Unfortunately, keeping an eye on Anne was not easy, since we were in different classes and all, but during a break I manage to sneak around the building, to an open window near which Anne and her entourage are talking. 

Anne’s hip is cocked, arms crossed. Ellie is sitting on the chair, Bee in her lap, Iven on the table. 

“So because of that I’ll be going to the soccer match this Saturday,” Anne is saying, a slight smile on her lips. 

“Wow,” Bee grins, “I can’t believe he got mad at you for avoiding him.” 

“I can,” Anne shrugs, “he’s a lonely person. I’m just a bit surprised he wants me in his life that badly…” 

“Course he does!” Ellie rolls her eyes, “You’re lovely, Anne.” 

“Who wouldn’t want you in their life?” Bee asks. 

A beat of silence, then, all four of them deadpan: 

“Rime.” 

I smirk. At least they’re smart. 

Unfortunately that is where I have to cut my brief mission short, as class is about to start again, but this is certainly not the last I’ll be hearing from them. 

**Anne**

It’s suspicious how rarely Rime visits Felix during breaks that week. Whenever he does visit is it weirdly quiet, and I have a bad feeling about it. 

However it’s nothing compared to how stressed Felix seems every time I see him. He looks positively delighted, but also extremely tired. The soccer captain has been squeezing training into whatever time slots they can, which on Thursday results in an...interesting situation. 

Felix is at least 10 minutes late already, though that is not much to worry about, since Rime had caused him to be even later in the past. I assume it’s either Captain Yana or Rime keeping him. 

As I scroll through my social media, debating whether or not I should call him, the door opens. I look up to see who it is. 

It’s...Felix. 

Felix is sweating, face flushed as his duffel bag slides off his shoulder. His chest rises and falls with every deep breath he takes, and his hair is pulled back into a low sitting ponytail, strands of hair framing his face. 

My face heats, but I try to play it off, praying to all gods that this feeling goes away. 

My attraction to Felix seems unwavering, and I kind of hate it. 

“I’m sorry,” he wheezes, then coughs as he walks into my room, “Yana um...wanted to play one more round. For practice.” 

I clear my throat, averting my gaze as he sits down on my bed next to my desk, where I am sitting. “It’s fine,” I say, hoping he doesn’t notice the slight hitch in my voice. 

He brushes his hair back, “Um, well. Let’s see. We should...continue our spanish project, no?” 

I nod, “No, yeah, for sure. Yes. We should.” 

My face burns as we scoot closer together to compare what we have to make sure everything’s right. We move on to sit on the floor to transfer it all onto a big piece of orange cardboard, but my face can’t seem to cool down with him so close and...looking like that. 

It takes all my control not to stare at him. 

**Rime**

It’s Friday, and it is not hard to spy on Anne, as she is lounging by the pond. Most classes are still in session, but due to an absent teacher her class has a free period. 

...and I’m skipping. 

Anne is in the process of burying her face in her knees, carding her hands through her hair with a loud groan. “This is stupid!” 

Anisa and Ellie share an uncertain smile. Bee pats her on the back, “There, there…” 

“It’s not fair!” she shouts, whipping her head up. “Why does he have to be so pretty? and nice? and smart!?” 

“You still think it’s just a crush?” Anisa asks. “This seems...a bit extreme.” 

“It’s been ‘more than a crush’ for a while,” Anne sighs, “there’s nothing I can do about it either. I’m in love with him, and every day it just gets worse.” 

“You know,” Ellie hums, “you never mentioned him by name.” 

“Yeah,” Anisa nods, “Ellie’s right.” She puts up a hand, “Of course, you don’t need to, but...yeah.” 

“It’s fine,” Anne shakes her head. She takes a deep breath. 

“It’s Felix.” 

My grip tightens on the tree I’m hiding behind so hard I nearly manage to dig into the bark. My vision runs red. 

_This little bitch._

  
  


There’s no way I’ll let her take him from me. 

I turn, heading for Felix’s dorm. 

**Anne**

“What!?” Bee exclaims, “Felix!? Really!?” 

I wince. I nod stiffly, eyes focused on the ground. 

“Oh,” Anisa says, lips forming an ‘o’. “Wow. That’s…”

“Unfortunate?” I say dryly. I laugh, “I know.” 

“You should tell him,” Anisa says, and I scoff. 

I get up roughly, “I knew you’d say that,” I say as I begin to walk towards my home. 

“Wait!” Anisa calls after me as she, Ellie and Bee chase after me. “You know there’s not much else you can do! He’s dating Rime, after all. Bottling it up will only make it worse!” 

“And if I tell Felix,” I spin on my heel, clutching my chest as my voice rises, “he’s going to tell Rime and--” my voice rises until it cracks, dying in my throat. I whimper, averting my gaze as my hand drops to my side. “...I can’t.” 

Anisa’s face is filled with concern, and Bee and Ellie are looking at me as if I’m the most pitiful thing on the planet. I sigh. 

“I need to be alone,” I say. “Please don’t follow me.” 

Bee nods. “Okay. If you need us, we’re just a text away.” 

I give her a crooked smile. “Noted.” 

I bite my lip, finally leaving the main part of campus, hands in my pockets. 

_This is stupid._


	14. Soccer Matches & Rime's Plotting

**Anne**

Saturday is a big day. 

  
  


It’s customary for there to be a big barbeque at the lake before the game, so that day I find myself having lunch by the lake with everyone--Tulsi and Rime, too. 

  
  


“Good luck later,” Tulsi says, addressing Felix, “you’ll do fine.” 

  
  


“Offense, right?” I ask. Felix nods. He’s not in his uniform just yet, but his hair is in a ponytail, held together by the scrunchie I gave him. 

  
  


“We need to go warm up pretty soon,” Sage says, and I can’t believe I nearly forgot he’s on the team too, “so we should start heading towards the field.”

  
  


Felix nods. Sage stands up, hugging Tulsi while he goes, while Felix presses a kiss to Rime’s lips before they leave together. 

  
  


“What do you think of the opposing team?” Anisa asks, “Fathom’s playing, right?” 

  
  


Rime shrugs, “They’re good, but they’ve got nothing on my baby Felix!” 

  
  


I resist the urge to gag as Bee pats me on the shoulder. 

  
  


“The game’s in half an hour, yeah?” Ellie asks. 

  
  
  


“Yep,” Tulsi says, “final one this season.” 

  
  


“God,” Ellie hisses, rubbing her arms, “it’s already December next week. The year went by so fast.”

  
  


“They always do,” I shrug, stirring my hot chocolate with my spoon, “you don’t realize it in the moment, but in retrospect years pass real fast if you don’t take a step back to reflect.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Iven says, slightly glumly. 

  
  


Rime has taken to looking at his phone and texting someone, but I can’t find the energy to give a damn about it. 

  
  


“Do you have plans for Christmas?” I ask Tulsi and Anisa. Both perk up. 

  
  


“I’m going home,” Anisa says, clapping her hands, “Oh, I can’t wait to see everyone!” 

  
  


“Yeah,” Tulsi grins, “Sage n’ I are going to be staying with my girlfriend’s family in Porrima.” 

  
  


“And Felix is staying with me at his dad’s,” Rime says, voice nothing short of smug, his smirk a matching level of smugness. “I can’t wait to see Escell again, he’s very fond of me.”

  
  


I purse my lips, “Congratulations.” 

  
  


“We should do a gift exchange!” Bee exclaims, “since it seems everyone will be with family this year, it’d be nice to do something together before that.”

  
  


“That’s a great idea!” Anisa says, clapping her hands, “we can draw lots to decide who gifts who!” 

  
  


“I’m out,” Tulsi says politely, “since you need an even number of people, and I’m pretty tight on cash.” 

  
  


“Okay,” I nod, “you sure you’re okay with that?” 

  
  


“Sure,” Tulsi shrugs, “‘sides, I have to focus on studying.” 

  
  


“UGH--” Bee groans, banging her forehead on the table, “fuck December Exams.” 

  
  


I laugh, “There, there,” I pat her head, “it’ll be over before you know it.” 

  
  


Rime slides off the bench as Bee whines, and Anisa perks up. “Where are you going?” 

  
  


Rime smiles, “I have an old accomplice to meet up with,” he waves, “I’ll catch up with you at the match!~” 

  
  


“Okay,” Anisa smiles, waves, “see you later, Rime!” 

  
  


I watch him walk towards a part of the lake that’s blocked off by a cluster of bushes and trees, and tear my gaze away with a scoff. 

  
  


“What’s your deal with Rime?” Anisa asks, “He’s nice!”

  
  


“He hates me,” I say simply. “I won’t give him the satisfaction of being hostile to me and receiving nothing in turn.”

“Oh, he’s not hostile!” Anisa laughs, “Just...um. Territorial.” 

  
  


I roll my eyes, placing my cheek in my palm, “Right.”

  
  


“He has every right to be,” Tulsi chuckles, “I’ve never seen Felix become comfortable with someone so fast.” 

  
  


“Fast?” I quirk a brow, “2 months is fast now?”

“For Felix?” Tulsi says, brows raised. She leans back, “Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

  
  


“Whatever,” I wave, “if Rime really trusted Felix he wouldn’t feel threatened by me,” I take my plate and stand up, “that’s all I need to know to formulate my opinion on him.” 

  
  


And with that, I take my leave. 

  
  


xxx

**Rime**

I walk around the tree, finding a boy with black, slicked back hair lounging in the nook of the other treetrunk. 

  
  


“It’s about time,” I scoff, crossing my arms, “what took you so long, Isaac?” 

  
  


Isaac glances up, promptly stomping out his cigarette, “had to be careful. If Anne even sees me she’ll break.” 

  
  


I smirk, “that doesn’t sound so bad.” 

  
  


“You wanted info on her, no?” he stands, “can’t talk if her guard dogs are tearing me apart.” He absently rubs his arm, “Bee n’ Iven ain’t that weak. N I figure they could curse me or some shit. Not to mention her new trampoline partner.” 

  
  


I scoff, “I can’t believe that bitch pretended to be dating Felix just to be rid of you.”

  
  


“You realize he was the one--”

“Whatever!” I snap, “Spill the goods, loose-lips, or your band will be on a one-way trip to bankruptcy.” 

Isaac flinches, but quickly pulls out his phone and fiddles with it. 

  
  


“She don’t want anyone knowing this, but she nearly had to repeat a year two years ago, and her parents are alot worse off than she wants anyone knowin’,” he smirks, “attending here costs a lot, pretty boy, and her folks only barely manage to stay afloat.” 

  
  


I smirk, “is that so?” 

  
  


“Mhm. I got pics of her hanging out with Wendy--friend o’ mine who goes here--while we were dating. Some pics of us kissin’, dunno why you wanted ‘em.” 

  
  


“Excellent,” I purr. “What else?” 

  
  


“Well...to be honest there’s not much about her I can spill. She’s a dumbass, but you know that already. She’s talkative and doesn’t know how to read the fucking room. She’s always distracted and fucking moving and it’s annoying. She makes these weird faces for no reason?” he shakes his head, “she’s just weird man.” 

  
  


“Whatever,” I shrug, “this is more than enough to back her into a corner.” 

“So, uh,” he flushes, “What ‘bout my reward?” 

I glare at him. Did he really think I’d go down on him? I smirk. 

“Your reward is me not telling the Principal that you’re selling date-rape drugs to students,” his face falls, going pale. I smile charmingly, “that reward enough for you?” 

  
  


“Uh--” he swallows thickly, “Y-yeah. Yes.” 

  
  


The cool glare returns, “fuck off, rapist.” 

  
  


And I flip my hair, stalking off towards the match. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

it’s no secret that I know next to nothing about sports. Really, there’s no worse person to narrate a sports match. My knowledge of soccer is limited to the one match my dad and I saw when I was like. 12. 

  
  


Regardless, you don’t need to be a master of the rules to recognize that soccer uniforms are…

  
  


A thing. 

  
  


A surprisingly attractive thing, at least when Felix wears it. 

  
  


The Mournfall Academy uniforms are light purple and white, and Felix’s uniform has a big white 8 on the back, above it rests his surname in bold letters. Right now he’s talking to Rime at the side of the track field. Meanwhile, Sage approaches me, wearing a matching trikot with a 10 on it. 

  
  


“Don’t worry about Rime,” Sage says, “he’s got nothin’ on ya.” 

  
  


“Yet,” I say, though I smile. “I bet Rime will find a way to twist the truth if he wants to.” 

Sage sighs, “Well, unless you catch ‘im being a dick on tape, no one’s gonna buy it.” 

“Naturally,” I shake my head. “Talk to me about something other than my risky social life, please.” 

Sage grins, the hint of a smirk that I’ve come to realise is quintessentially Sage accompanying it. 

  
  


“Well, a dude from Fathom asked me out like 4 minutes ago.” 

  
  


My eyes go wide, “What?”

“Yepp,” he holds up a note between his fingers, “name’s Josh. Got his number n’ all.” 

  
  


“Are you going?” Bee asks, suddenly at my side. I notice Iven, Ellie and Tulsi make their way over. 

  
  


“Sure,” he shrugs, “got nothing better to do.” 

  
  


“Just don’t get carried away,” Tulsi shakes her head, “and if you do, at least make sure to cover up properly.”

  
  


“Gross,” I wince, backing away, “I don’t need to hear about your sex life.” 

  
  


Sage laughs as I take a seat on the nearby grass. I take out my pens and notebook, not really expecting to be too invested in the match. I’m here to buy Felix a snack at halftime, and that’s about it. 

  
  


I am in the middle of drawing an oc of mine, when a shadow blocks out the sun. I look up to see Felix standing in front of me. He’s smiling, and the sun behind him casts him a light I can only describe as ethereal. 

  
  


“Not planning to enjoy the match?” he asks, gesturing to the space beside me, asking silently if he can sit there. I nod. 

“Not a fan of sports,” I shrug. 

He picks at something on his shorts, and I purposely focus on my notepad, and not his bare legs, “you didn’t...actually have to come if you didn’t want.” He shrugs, “I’d have forgiven you either way.” 

I smile, making a show of looking at him. “I would’ve come to support you anyway,” I shake my head, “it’s what friends do.” 

  
  


**Felix**

She makes a show of turning her head and peering at me through her lashes, cheeks slightly red, “I would’ve come to support you anyway,” she shakes her head, shifting to stop drawing and lean on her hand, away from me, “It’s what friends do.” 

  
  


I flashback to a day where I was about to read my poetry at an event, and I had asked Rime to show up. 

  
  


He wasn’t interested, and he didn’t show up. 

  
  


This was before we started dating but it still...hurt. 

  
  


I never read my poetry to others since then. 

  
  


“Felix?” she leans towards me, “you spaced out. You okay?” 

  
  


“What?” I gasp, flushing due to her close proximity to my face, “Yes. I’m just. Thinking.” 

  
  


“A dangerous thing to do in sports,” she smirks. I huff, rolling my eyes. 

  
  


I open my mouth to speak when the principal walks up to the edge of the spectator’s field, a microphone in hand. 

  
  


“Go already,” she shoves me playfully, “win that gold. I’ll be watching.”

  
  


I stand, looking back at her. “You will?” 

  
  


She smiles, hastily puts away her drawing supplies, then looks at me, nodding. 

“Yeah.” 

  
  


Her brown eyes hold a depth to them I nearly drown in, but am mercifully spared from doing as Sage pulls me to the field. 

  
  


Ellie, Bee, Iven, Tulsi, Anisa and Rime join Anne as she stands to watch the match. 

  
  


But over the thunderous roars after the game is kicked off, the only ones cheering I can discern are Rime and Anne’s. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

Seeing Felix running across a field, wearing a T-shirt and shorts, sweating certainly has me...feeling very _warm_. 

  
  


“So Felix binds usually,” Sara, who had at one point walked over to join Rime, “I had no idea.” 

  
  


“Yeah,” Rime flicks his hair over his shoulder, “it’s irrelevant but yes. My boyfriend is a proud transman!” 

  
  


Of course, I’ve known for a while. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out, and it doesn’t really come up in casual conversation. 

  
  


Felix and I actually talk about gender and stuff a lot. So much so that he’s mentioned to me wanting to start T soon, and hopefully get top surgery within the next few years. 

  
  


Regardless, he seems pretty okay with his body, all things considered. Or maybe he’s just good at hiding it. 

  
  


Regardless, my thoughts come to a grinding halt as a player scores, causing there to be a brief window of time for players to catch their breath--

  
  


and I spot Felix push his bangs back, and my heart just...stops. 

  
  


Warmth spreads through my body, and I can barely breathe--

  
  


He’s so fucking _hot_??

  
  


I bite my lip, resisting the urge to groan and bury my face in my hands. Next to me, Bee and Iven crowd closer, expressions...expectant. 

“What?” I ask, voice bordering on a hiss. 

“You are watching him,” Bee says, fingers on her chin, “with great interest might I add.” 

  
  


“Stop quoting that one video...thing,” I scoff, readjusting my shoulders, “and...he’s playing the game we’re supposed to be watching,” I shrug, “the game I promised I’d watch.”

  
  


“God,” Iven takes a step back, crossing their arms, “you really are head over heels.”

“I know,” I sigh, “but if I don’t hide it…” I gaze towards Rime, talking with Sara and Chiara animatedly. I shake my head, “who knows what he’ll do,” I gaze up at Iven, “I don’t want to see you guys hurting because of my choices.”

  
  


I smile, shrugging, “butterfly effect, yeah? I piss off Rime too much, and we could all have our social lives ruined forever.”

  
  


“Felix wouldn’t leave over a news article,” Bee says. She sounds so sure I nearly take her word for it. 

  
  


But part of me doubts. 

  
  


If it came down to Rime’s word versus mine…

  
  


I can’t say I’d take my side. 

At the end of the match, Mournfall wins, and in celebration Rime rushes to meet Felix as he runs towards us, sweeping him into a kiss before pulling him into a hug.

When he stops, Felix's gaze meets mine, and he grins, sweaty and redfaced and _elated_.

My heart soars.


	15. Christmas Market Drama

**Felix**

The Christmas Market on the first December weekend is a annual event, and a highly revered one at that. There’s few events in the starting weeks of the school year, until Halloween. Even then events are sparse, and this one is the first one of the year where the creative department actually get to present. 

  
  


Enter, ABI. The school band. 

  
  


The Christmas market is--as the name says--a market, with stands selling food and drink, the newspaper’s Year Prediction Special, a classroom is cleared out to host a café, another to sell school clothes, another to sell hand-me-downs. We have a lane for horse-riding for 2 hours, and a campfire and santa combo towards the late afternoon. All this is capped off as night falls with the drama club’s work in progress play, a few solo pieces--songs, poetry, presentations from international students--before the band closes the night with a bang. 

  
  


This year I had the unexpected pleasure--along with Sage, Anisa, and Ellie--to get a sneak peek at their performance: their songlist. 

  
  


_ Back to December. Taylor Swift.  _

_ Something Just Like This. The Chainsmokers.  _

_ Sugar Rush. Addison Grace.  _

_ I Just Know. Jacob Lee.  _

_ Freaking me Out. Ava Max.  _

_ Just a Dream. Christina Grimmie.  _

  
  
  


It’s not very christmas focus, but the play isn’t either, so I don’t think anyone will care. They also promised to throw in a surprise original, and I can’t wait to hear it. 

  
  


But first, I have a duty to hang near the newspaper booth to support my boyfriend. A part of me did consider ducking out to look for Anne, but…

  
  


I told Rime I’d stay a few meters away, at the fire, so that’s where I am. 

  
  


“Only a few more minutes,” Rime sighs when I walk over. “Then I will be with you once more my prince!~” 

  
  


I frown, “please don’t call me that.” 

  
  


He waves me off, “Oh, you get so embarrassed! It’s cute! You’re cute.” 

  
  


I feel my cheeks warm considerably. Rime presses a kiss to said cheeks, grinning as he leans back, taking my hands, “Relax, my love! You’re so uptight theese days!” 

  
  


I let my shoulders sag, pursing my lips. He’s right, the last few days I have been...thinking alot. Mainly about the unconditional support Anne shows whenever I do...anything, versus Rime, who I often need to bribe to get him to come to galas or soccer matches or come watch a movie he’s not interested in. 

  
  


I shake my head, “20 minutes you said?” I ask. 

  
  


“20 minutes,” he releases my hands, “that’s all I need.” 

  
  


I smile, offering him a nod, then a wave as I back away, towards the main campus, where the campfire had been setup. When I turn around to face said fire, I’m met with three faces--

  
  


Sage, Anisa and Anne. 

  
  


Sage is dipping Anne slightly, and she has a hand on her forehead, while he had a hand on his chest. 

  
  


“Oh, Rime!” Anne drawls, clearly imitating me, “however will I go 20 minutes without you hanging off my ass?” 

  
  


“Oh Felix!” Sage drawls, blinking rapidly, “I could not live if we didn’t fuck 3 times a week!” 

  
  


“Oh my god,” I groan, flush warming my face as I roll my eyes, then face palm. 

  
  


“Give it a rest, you two,” Anisa says, nudging Sage only slightly, probably fearing he and Anne would topple over, and not willing to find out if Anne can take being trapped between rocks, glass, and a full Sage. 

  
  


Luckily, Sage helps Anne up without dropping her, and she smiles at me. 

“So, Prince of Romance,” I freeze at the pet name, “how’s your day been?” 

  
  


When Rime calls me Prince...it annoys me. It makes me think he’s only in it for status, but…

  
  


When Anne does it, I feel myself melt a little. 

  
  


“Cold,” I sniff, crossing my arms, “it’s supposed to snow tonight, and I’ve been keeping Rime company for the last 2 hours.” 

“Yikes,” Anne says, clenching her jaw, “I only walked down here a few minutes ago, and I’ve already freezing.” 

“Rime doesn’t seem to mind much,” I shrug, “though perhaps they got a heater in there.” 

“Maybe,” Anne shrugs. “Is there anything I should check out before the big finale?” she grins. 

  
  


“Well you just missed Santa Elowen,” Anisa grins, barely restraining her amusement, “her punishment for being out past curfew.” 

“Even though we all know she’s done worse,” Anne rolls her eyes. For a moment, I forget that she hasn’t been a part of our group for long. For a moment, I can pretend that I’ve known her for just as long as I’ve known Annie and Sage and Rime. 

  
  


It certainly feels that way. 

  
  


“Got time to introduce me to the best baked goods before the concert?” Anne asks, nudging me slightly. “Feels like we don’t get to hang out as much.” 

  
  


I smirk, “s’ long as you don’t mind Rime tagging along?” 

  
  


“so long as he keeps his business to himself, I think we can manage to grit our teeth and bear each other’s company for a while.” 

  
  


I sag with relief, “Good...good. I’ll go get him.” 

  
  


I turn, heading for the newspaper stand. 

  
  


**Anne**

I turn on my heel to look at Sage. 

  
  


“I can’t bear to be in that dick’s company for even a second.”

  
  


Sage throws his head back, laughing, and I glare, crossing my arms. 

  
  


“Gods,” Sage whistles, wiping a tear from his eye, “you are so fucked.” 

  
  


I groan, “Yeah! That’s my point!” 

  
  


Sage grins, “You need a plan.” 

  
  


“A plan?” I ask. 

  
  


“To take out Rime!” he exclaims, “expose him for the jerk he is!” 

  
  


Anisa frowns, “I still don’t believe he blackmailed you,” she shakes her head, “or set Haley up! It doesn’t seem like him.” 

  
  


A few days ago, Sage finally told Anisa what Rime was doing--but Anisa didn’t fully believe him, though she is not calling us crazy, either. 

  
  


“Well he did,” I sigh, “and he might do worse if he figures me out.” 

  
  


“He may already have done that,” Sage says, unhelpfully. I look at him with a deadpan look. 

“Thank you, Sage, you truly are a fountain of wisdom.” 

  
  


He grins, “Really?” 

  
  


“No.” He deflates, and if he had cat ears, I imagine they’d droop as well. 

  
  


A few minutes later, Felix and Rime appear, Rime with his arm linked with Felix’s. 

  
  


“Ready to be so full you can barely get on the stage?” Felix asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and a smirk that almost makes me actually fall to my knees. 

  
  


“Yep!” I say, probably looking slightly manic with my panicked smile. 

  
  


Oh boy. 

  
  


xxx

**Rime**

She is not subtle. 

  
  


Lucky for her, Felix is painfully unaware of her obvious crush. 

  
  


Unluckily...I am fully aware of it. 

  
  


We spend a good half hour eating baked goods from the makeshift café, Felix thouroughly judging every one--

  
  


And she hangs onto every word like she’s starved for it. 

  
  


I manage not to snap, however the same can’t be said for the plastic fork I’d been holding. 

After 30 minutes of this, we head to the cafeteria, where the finale of the market is being hosted. We go up the stairs outside into a hallway with one door on the right, leading to the backstage area, and the other in front of us leading into the dining hall, which had been repurposed to look like a concert hall instead. 

  
  


“You go ahead get us seats,” I smile at Felix, “I forgot to call my folks.” 

  
  


Felix smiles, promptly leaving me alone with Anne. 

  
  


She has the grace to look panicked, at least. 

  
  


I rest against the wall as she reaches for the handle of the backstage door, carefully keeping my expression mostly neutral. 

  
  


“I am only going to say this once,” I drawl, drawing her gaze, “so listen up, airhead.” 

  
  


I take out my phone as I speak. 

  
  


“I have my sources. Sources that have much to say about you,” I tilt my head, a smile on my lips, “you’re threatening my property, so I’m obligated to protect it.” 

  
  


“...he’s not property,” Anne mutters. 

  
  


I step closer, “Zip it, trash for brains. If you get any handsier with what’s mine,” I smirk, “then your ‘private life’ won’t be so private anymore.” 

  
  


And I send her the picture. 

  
  


And I smile. “Good luck tonight.” 

  
  


And I leave. 

  
  


**Anne**

As Rime leaves, I take out my phone, as it had buzzed while he was fiddling with his phone. I see he sent me an image. 

  
  


I open it, and my heart sinks. 

  
  


It’s a picture of my tits. My naked tits, which I’d sent to Isaac when we were dating. I hadn’t even really wanted to, he’d pressured me to, but…

  
  


But now it’s in the hands of the most dangerous man at school, and I feel like throwing up. 

  
  


“Anne?” Bee’s voice says, but it’s distant, and I can barely hear through the sound of my own heavy breathing and thundering pulse. “Anne! Hey!” 

  
  


_ Fuck _ . 

  
  


xxx

**[From Bumblebee to Sage the Cat]**

**Bumblebee: Anne had a panic attack**

**Sage: fuck**

**Sage: is she ok??? what happened?????? do u need a stand in?????**

**Bumblebee: says shes fine. will disclose tongiht**

**Bumblebee: rimes fault, but says shes ok to sing**

**Sage: ;; i djunno**

**Sage: maybe u shouldnt let her**

**Bumblebee: i think it’ll help her!!**

**Bumblebee: music is how she copes. entertainment is how she copes**

**Bumblebee: we can trust her**

**Bumblebee: i think**

**Sage: u think.**

**Sage: wonderful.**

  
  


**xxx**

**Felix**

Anne has become comfortable enough around me for me to know that she is a witty, smart, and semi-confident person, but I also know that she is shy with new people, and generally quiet. 

  
  


So seeing her on stage, standing as tall as she deserves, singing with confidence--

  
  


It makes me feel incredibly happy, and proud, to be able to call her my best friend. 

  
  


Best Friend. 

  
  


A warmth settles in my chest at the thought, and I watch her sing with a level of sincerity that is so Anne, it takes my breath away. 

  
  


She gets the entire room to clap in the rythym, manages to get everyone invested, and it’s…

  
  


like magic. 

  
  


Everytime ABI performs, the school is alight with chatter of it for a few days. The magic passes, of course, but it used to be the only times Bee, Iven and Anne would be approached by others. 

  
  


Now, I can only imagine what level of attention her performance will bring, with her having befriended us. 

I feel a little bad for invading her life like that, but then again…

  
  


She seems to bask in the thundering applause. And, it may be just my imagination, but she flashes an elated smile my way. 

  
  


My pulse flutters. 

  
  


xxx

After the performance I keep an eye out for Anne, but it’s like she vanished. 

  
  


“Come on!~” Rime tugs at my arm as my eyes survey the sea of people on the main campus, “I wanna go home already.” 

I look to him, and he’s looking at me with big eyes and a pout, and my resolve to find Anne melts away. 

“Alright, alright,” I smile, pressing my forehead to his, then whispering, “you’re needy.”

  
  


“Well! You’re always studying, or tutoring Anne, or at your club, and--” he whines. I shake my head. 

  
  


I press a kiss to his lips, the hint of heat eliciting a startled sound from his throat. When I pull away, I quirk a brow. 

  
  


“You were saying?” I purr. 

  
  


“Fuck me,” he breathes. I chuckle, tugging him towards the dorms with a whisper: 

  
  


“With pleasure.” 

xxx

**Anne**

I bury my face in my knees, having finished recollecting my experience with Rime before the concert. 

Sage, Ellie, Anisa, Bee and Iven stand around me, faces painted in varying degrees of shock. 

  
  


After a few minutes, Anisa deflates. 

  
  


“I can’t believe Rime did that,” she sighs. 

“You don’t believe me?” I ask, slightly heartbroken and terrified. 

  
  


“No!” she exclaims, immediately dropping to her knees and pressing her palms to mine, “No, I believe you! I just...can’t believe he fooled me into thinking he was…”

  
  


“Good?” Sage clicks his tongue, “just wait until Felix finds out.” 

  
  


“You’re telling him, right?” Iven asks. I sigh. 

  
  


“I. I can try. But, again,” I shrug, “no proof.”

  
  


Sage grins, “Well, heh, I wouldn’t say no proof--” 

  
  


Iven, Bee and Anisa punch him in the arms. He winces and recoils. 

  
  


“I’ll try telling him soon,” I sigh, standing on wobbly feet, “but...if it goes south I’m blaming you all.” 

  
  


Bee nods, “that’s fair.” 

  
  


...I’m deathly afraid to bring it up. 

  
  


Shit. 

  
  


xxxx

  
  


**Group Chat: A Himbo and 7 Smartasses**

**Sage: wait whos the himbo**

**Felix: dont tell him**

**Anne: would never dream of it**

**Anne: ok heres the pairs. get each other gifts fellas**

**Anne: Rime & Ellie ** **  
** **Anne: Sage & Iven **

**Anne: Bee & Anisa**

**Anne: Felix & Me **

**Rime: what the fuck**

**Rime: fuck you**


	16. Gifts & Runaway Rich Kids

**Anne**

I don’t plan to tell Felix about my last incident with Rime until the new year. It would sour things, and I don’t want that after we just became Best Friends. And December has been calm so far! 

With Exams coming up, Felix and I have been more focused on studying than hanging out, and Rime seems to be doing the same. Generally all of us are preoccupied, and busy with trying to pass the first half of the year. 

  
  


The half-year grades are due in January, so now is our last chance to rack up some points. 

  
  


However, once the exams are over, and we are released into winter break, we still have one order of business to take care of before meeting up again at Tulsi’s New Years Eve Party. 

  
  


Gift Exchange Shopping. 

  
  


Sage, Anisa and I aren’t gifting each other things, so we thought it’d be best to go shopping for gifts together. 

“You got Iven…” I frown, squinting at the shirt he presents to us, “a nirvana shirt?”

Sage grins, “and a second work apron.” 

There’s a long pause. 

  
  


“You can get Bee anything cute, or with a bee on it,” I turn to Anisa, “she likes keycharms and thriftables too.” 

“She works at a thrift shop,” Anisa frowns, “should I really get her some secondhand thing?” 

“If you think she’d like it,” I smile, “go for it. It’s about the object, not the price.” 

  
  


“Maybe someone should tell Felix that,” Sage chuckles, leaning on me, “or he’ll spend a fortune on you.” 

  
  


I groan, “Gods, I hope not.” I shake my head, “I wouldn’t ever be able to thank him enough.” 

  
  


“That’s what you’re worried about?” Anisa laughs. 

  
  


“And, well, Rime, but you know,” Sage says. I shrug. 

  
  


“If Felix is the one doing it, Rime has no right to bitch at me for it.” 

“Does Rime seem like he cares about details?” Anisa asks. 

  
  


I frown. 

  
  


“No.” 

I scowl. 

  
  


“Fuck.” 

  
  


Anisa hums, “Well, what are you getting him anyway?” 

  
  


“a handmade charm of his Last Legacy character,” I shrug, “along with some candy.” 

“Oh my god,” Sage says, looking positively elated. Anisa is grinning, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“What?” I ask, flushing, worried, all of a sudden. 

  
  


“That’s adorable,” Anisa coos. I flush even more. 

  
  


“I! I’m bad at presents! But I know he likes! Last Legacy! And he doesn’t have a lot of merch, so!” 

“No! It’s perfect!” Sage cackles, slapping me on the back, making me trip over my feet a little. “He’ll love it!” 

“Agreed!” Anisa nods, “it’s the perfect gift for him, don’t worry.” 

I smile, shrugging as my teeth tug at my bottom lip. 

I sure hope he does. 

  
  


xxx

**Felix**

Rime and I went gift shopping earlier in the month, but I avoid talking about my gift ideas for Anne for obvious reasons. 

And also because Iven and Bee invited me to tag along with them later in the month. 

Rime and I just arrived at Blackthorn Hall yesterday, but today I’m in Porrima with Iven and Bee, looking for presents. 

Our afternoon starts at a small café, and with exchanging our plans. 

  
  


“I’m making Sage a beanie,” Iven says, “adding some patches and such.” 

“Oh,” I hum, “not what I was expecting.” 

“Rubix cube too,” Iven hums, “I wanna see if he can solve it.” 

I snort, “that I’d like to see.” I turn to Bee, “you are gifting Anisa, correct?” 

“Yep!” Bee grins, “I saw a sword in the shop yesterday, so I’m getting her that! Along with a snow globe I found.” 

  
  


….

  
  


“You’re getting Anisa a sword?” Iven asks. 

Bee puffs out her chest, “Yes.” 

I blink rapidly. Then, I nod. 

“That works.” 

  
  


Bee turns on me, “What are you getting Anne?” 

Both Iven and Bee look at me expectantly. 

I swallow loudly. I huff. 

“I thought I’d get her a replika of the Astrolabe--” 

  
  


“No,” Bee interjects, “way too expensive. She’d never stop thanking you.” 

I frown, “then what do you suggest?” 

  
  


“Literally anything else,” Iven deadpans. 

  
  


I cross my arms, “you’re no help whatsoever.” 

“Well,” Bee hums, “what else do you think she’d like?” 

Bee regards me in a way that makes me think this is some kind of test. I purse my lips in thought. 

A few seconds later, I muse: 

  
  


“I’d get her some markers, and a notebook. And maybe a necklace or something.” 

  
  


Bee and Iven share a smirk. 

  
  


“There you go,” Bee grins, “sounds like a plan.” 

  
  


Iven lifts a finger, “if you want my advice, give her a personal gift as well.”

  
  


I quirk a brow, “a personal gift?” 

  
  


“Yeah!” Bee nods, “like, a DIY project, a bracelet or necklace or something. Could also be a book that meant alot to you, or a movie or something. Something that shows you trust her,” she winks, “since we all know you know her.” 

  
  


I purse my lips, “would she like that?” 

  
  


Iven nods, “Anne knows the time and effort self made gifts take. She will appreciate the gesture.”

I hum. “Then...perhaps a necklace.” 

  
  


The two grin. “That sounds perfect,” Iven beams. 

  
  


I can tell Anne means a lot to them, and I find myself hoping that they will be as satisfied with my gifts as she is. 

  
  


...since when has their approval mattered to me? 

  
  


xxx

Dinner with my father is...always strained. Rime is out for the night, back in Porrima visiting family for the last days of my stay at Blackthorn. In 2 days we will be meeting up with the others for Tulsi's annual New Years Eve party, as well as our gift exchange. 

  
  


My father expresses his concern openly. 

  
  


“I think that red head is distracting you from your studies,” he huffs. 

I frown, “Anne?” I quirk a brow, “the person I am _tutoring_?” I scoff, “I don’t see how she could be distracting, seeing as we regularly study together.”

  
  


Escell rolls his eyes, “you are focusing your efforts on teaching an idiot things she should already know, and neglecting your own studies.” 

  
  


I growl, “Anne is not an idiot. Simply because she is smart in a way that doesn’t align with your idea of intelligence, that doesn’t make her dumb.” 

  
  


Escell glares at me, “Watch your tone, boy,” he smirks, “Scylla was never such an unruly child.” 

I roll my eyes, “ah yes, how fair of you to compare me to my sister, who moved out as soon as she turned 18,” I scoff, “for reasons I can agree all too well with.”

  
  


Escell’s glare is icy cold and makes me straighten, “and what reasons may those be, Felix?” 

  
  


I swallow. Loudly. 

  
  


xxx

  
  
  


**Anne**

Haley doesn’t challenge me to sing-offs very often, usually being content to spend her evenings talking with friends on the phone. Tonight, however, she approached me. 

She said it was a routine sing-off, but I think she’s just bored. 

  
  


We quickly lose track of time, singing catchy pop song after pop song, sprinkling some disney sing-alongs into the fray as well. Before we know it, our parents are making a late dinner. 

  
  


Around 8:30pm, my mom calls us into the small dining room for dinner--

When the doorbell rings. 

“I got it,” I say, being the first to break from the momentary surprise. 

I jog to the door, sliding on my socks a little before coming to a stop in front of the door and opening it. 

“Hello?” 

Who I see standing before stunns me into a wide eyed look and has my shoulders slumping. 

“Felix?” 

He offers a sheepish smile, and I take him in. He’s wearing a frilly blouse and dress pants he doesn’t seem fond of, a duffel bag gripped firmly in his grasp. 

And he’s drenched from head to toe. 

  
  


I open the door and urge him inside, “What are you doing here? Weren’t you in fathom? What are you wearing? Come in and dry off, jeez--” the questions spill from my lips in rapid fire, and I’m probably overwhelming him a bit. 

  
  


“You can tell me what you’re doing here 2 days early later,” I sigh, pushing him furhter inside, towards the bathroom, “first you’re going to take a warm shower, dry off, and join us for dinner.” 

  
  


“Oh,” Felix says, “that isn’t neccesary, I--” 

“It’s entirely neccesary,” I huff. Just then, my mom walks over. 

  
  


“Felix?” she says, “you’re soaking! What are you doing standing in the hall? Go take a warm shower! Tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?” 

Felix flushes, “I--what?” 

My mom smiles, “Tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?” 

  
  


Felix seems to flush further, “um. Tea.” 

  
  


My mom nods, turning on her heel to the kitchen. 

“You have clothes?” I ask Felix. His gaze whips to me, and he blinks rapidly. Then he nods, shoulders slumping. 

  
  


“You needn’t wait on me to eat,” he says, “I had dinner already.” 

  
  


I shrug, “yeah, well. I can wait.” 

  
  


He looks at me wide eyed for a moment, and I fear I’ve gone too far. 

  
  


Then he smiles. “Thank you.” 

  
  


I smile back, “go get warmed up, Prince Emo.” 

  
  


He rolls his eyes, “will the annoying petnames ever cease?” 

I grin, leaning forward, “Nope!” 

  
  


**Felix**

Anne leans forward, hands folded behind her back, a grin stretching across her lips. I can’t help but smile, quirking a brow. 

“Fair enough,” I sigh, heading for the bathroom. 

  
  


I hear her hum, then the sound of her voluminous hair in the air as she turns to the dining room. I close the door upon entering the bathroom, locking it, then leaning against it. 

I had my doubts when I’d gotten here if it was a good idea to turn up unannounced, but as soon as Anne’s face appeared in the frame of the door, those fears dissipated. 

  
  


Just seeing her had my fears melting away. 

  
  


I hadn’t expected Lyn, Anne’s mother, to be so hospitable, though after my previous visits maybe I should have. Jay and Lyn have always been kind, despite the moments of sass that seems to be an inherited trait of the Nova family. 

I look at myself in the mirror, and I find myself feeling strangely at home. I hum. 

  
  


A smile spreads across my lips. 

xxx

**Anne**

Half an hour later, we are eating dinner with Felix, laughing and joking around. Haley and my dad playfully harp on him, which he takes in stride. We elegantly sidestep asking about why he’s here, and I think we collectively assume he wouldn’t wanna talk about it. 

  
  


Around 9, my parents put Ben to bed, and Haley is in the living room, probably playing some video game, leaving Felix and me sitting at the table. He’s drinking a cup of tea, and I have my own mug of hot chocolate. 

  
  


He exhales, humming softly as he takes a sip. “It’s so strange,” he lifts his gaze, leaning on his palm, “you all treat me as though I belong here.” He huffs, “not even my father can do that.” 

  
  


I shrug, placing my mug on the table, “maybe you do belong here,” I smile, “you’re always welcome here, at the very least.” 

  
  


He nods with a soft smile, “good to know.” 

  
  


“You know,” I muse, “you never did say why you came here.” 

  
  


He tenses up, but lets out a heavy sigh. 

  
  


“You don’t have to--”

“I had a fight with my father,” he sighs, “not uncommon, but it was.” He glances at me for a moment, narrows his eyes and furrows his brows in thought, then sighs, “a bit draining, tonight.” 

  
  


“Well, what do you usually do?” I ask. 

“call Rime,” he sighs, “or meet up with Sage and Annie.”

  
  


“But they’re visiting home,” I conclude. He nods. 

  
  


“My family is…” he starts, then sighs, “difficult. Especially my father.” 

  
  


“Well,” I cross my arms on the table, “maybe it’s high time you chose a new family, then.” 

  
  


He looks at me, seeming a bit confused. “I can do that?” 

  
  


I laugh softly, “of course you can. Family should be comprised of people you love, not people you are forced to live with,” I lean back, “just because he is your blood, doesn’t mean he is your family, Felix. Only you decide who is your family.” 

  
  


I stand up, and he looks at his tea as if dazed. I smile crookedly. 

  
  


“When you’re done,” I say, and his gaze whips up, “I’ll be in the living room. Come join if you’d like.” 

  
  


He nods absently. “Yeah.”

  
  


**Felix**

_“of course you can. Family should be comprised of people you love, not people you are forced to live with. Just because he is your blood, doesn’t mean he is your family, Felix. Only you decide who is your family.”_

  
  


Anne’s words echo in my mind, and refuse to leave for the rest of the night. 

  
  


We spend an hour or so doing karaoke with Haley before heading to bed ourselves. During the moments of silence, I find myself thinking...who do I consider my family? 

  
  


Rime, of course, he is my partner. Though...I wonder what Rime thinks of the whole idea of a family you build for yourself. 

Sage, naturally, he is my best friend. 

Anisa, Tulsi, Bee and Iven too, I think of them of my family as well. 

And...Anne. And Haley, and Ben, and Lyn and Jay, even if we are not close, Anne’s family welcomed me from the moment we met.

And Anne...she is patient, and kind, and so gentle. She is sweet and honest without cruelty, and it is a lovely change of pace from Sage’s bluntness--though I know he means well. 

  
  


When I am lying in the bottom bunk, staring at the bottom of the bed above me, I find myself speaking up. 

  
  


“I have been thinking,” I muse. I hear her grin in her voice. 

  
  


“A dangerous thing to do this late at night,” she replies. I smile. 

  
  


It falls. 

  
  


“I think…” I inhale deeply, “I think you are my family, Anne.” 

  
  


There’s a pause. Her voice seems tight and breathless when she speaks. 

  
  


“You think?” 

  
  


I shake my head, “No. I know. You are my family Anne.” 

  
  


There’s another pause. 

  
  


“And you’re mine,” she says, sounding so soft I wonder if she’s half-asleep. 

  
  


I smile. 

  
  


“I love you,” I whisper. 

  
  


There’s a longer pause, then a laugh. 

  
  


“Don’t let Rime hear you,” she says, voice quiet, “he’ll kill me.”

  
  


I chuckle, “No he wouldn’t.” 

  
  


“Whatever you say,” she says, “...goodnight, Felix.”

  
  


I find myself beaming, “goodnight, Anne.” 

  
  
  


**Anne**

_I love you._

  
  


He says it with ease, and I know he means like family, but…

my breath hitches, and my heart beats so loudly it’s a miracle he doesn’t hear. 

  
  


I want to say it back. 

  
  


...I can’t. 

  
  


So I make light of it, and I distract him. 

  
  


“Don’t let Rime hear you,” I say, voice quiet, heart racing, “he’ll kill me.”

  
  


He chuckles, “No he wouldn’t.” 

  
  


My pulse slows down, and my delight sinks. 

  
  


He won’t chose me over Rime. 

  
  


That’s a fact. 

  
  


It makes my heart burn with a deep settled ache, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight. 


	17. New Years Eve

**Felix**

Anne and I spend the remaining two days hanging out until the rest of our friends arrive for Tulsi’s party, a fact Rime is very vocal about not liking. 

  
  


Apparently, my father called Rime asking about my whereabouts, which led to me sending Rime a picture of Anne, Haley and I playing Mario Cart, which earned me a dry response. 

  
  


With how well Rime and my father get along, I can’t help but question Rime and mine’s relationship. Especially when I compare it to Anne’s obvious dislike for him, and how much it seems to be a mutual feeling. 

  
  


Tonight is the New Years Eve party, which Anne and I are driving to together. Or, more like her parents are driving us there. 

  
  
  


I’m wearing a little fancier of an outfit than usual, with a few more patterns and jewelry than the average afternoon. Anne is dressed similarly, in more necklaces and bracelets than I’m used to on her, as well as a cropped jacket and fishnets under her shorts. 

  
  


“Are you cold?” I ask with a smirk as we approach the house. She scoffs.

  
  


“Me? Never. I’m too hot for that.” 

  
  


I can’t help but snort, shoving my hands in the pockets of my coat as we enter. 

  
  


Upon entering, it’s barely a minute before Rime is tackling me with a hug. 

  
  


“Felix! Oh how I missed you!” he plants a kiss on my cheek, “come on! You owe me a dance!~” 

  
  


Rime begins tagging me along, and I turn to say bye to Anne, but--

  
  


She’s gone. 

  
  


I see the ends on her hair disappear around a corner, and my shoulders slump. I frown, though I let Rime tug me to the dance floor. 

  
  


**Anne**

  
  


As Rime approaches, I take my swift but silent leave, not wanting to witness...that. 

  
  


No doubt Rime has it out for me now, and unless I want the entire school to see my bare tits, I need to tell Felix about it soon. 

  
  


But for tonight, my main focus is to have fun with my friends. Rime can wait. 

  
  


It doesn’t take long to locate my friends, Sage standing tall and sticking out with his snow-white hair. There’s a girl hanging on his arm, and I faintly remember his one-off date with the Fathom kid, which obviously didn’t lead to anything. Iven, Bee and Ellie are laughing at something he’s saying, with Anisa shaking her head nearby. 

  
  


Anisa is the first to spot me. 

  
  


Her lips split into a smile that is infectious, and I straighten my back as I walk over. 

  
  


“Good evening comrades,” I say with a curtsy, drawing everyone’s attention and eliciting a laugh from Anisa. 

  
  


“Anne!” Bee exclaims, quickly running over to hug me. I laugh, hugging back. 

  
  


“Hey Bee,” I giggle, “having a fun night?” 

  
  


“She’s already tipsy,” Iven supplies, and I snort. 

  
  


“That much of a lightweight?” 

  
  


“Oh please,” Sage rolls his eyes, “doubt you can hold much more.”

  
  


I narrow my eyes at him. 

  
  


Game. On. 

  
  


“Oh really?” I quirk a brow. “Would you care to test that theory?” 

  
  


Sage blanches, “I...what?” 

  
  


Iven hands me their glass, and I knock it back. When I’m done, I gasp for air, wiping my lips with my sleeve as I hand it back to Iven. 

  
  


Sage stares with his jaw nearly on the floor, and I can see Ellie, Bee, Iven and Anisa try to contain their amusement. Sage’s eye-candy--uh, date--seems equally impressed as him. 

  
  


I grin, placing a hand on my cocked hip, “Yes?” 

  
  


“Uh,” is all he manages to get out. 

  
  


I smirk, “Don’t challenge me again, Lesath.” 

  
  


“You’re unexpectedly competitive,” Anisa remarks, a hand hiding her smile. I shrug.

  
  


“only with the right people.”

  
  


Anisa crosses her arms, “and I’m going to assume that Rime isn’t the right people?” 

  
  


I roll my eyes, “far from it. I’d rather not talk about it.” 

  
  


Anisa nods, lacing our arms together, “Of course. I’ll keep your mind of it, yeah?” 

  
  


I smile, “Thank you.” 

  
  


Anisa giggles, “of course! Now come! I believe I saw a pool beer-pong game in the kitchen!” 

xxx

**Felix**

Out of everyone, I assumed Anne would be the least comfortable in this setting. I didn’t think she’d enjoy the loud music, or all the drinking. 

  
  


Despite all this, I see her playing Beer-pong, Anisa hanging on her with a wide grin on her face. Anisa seems more focused on Anne than the game, and to be honest, I can’t blame her. 

Anne’s cheeks are flushed, but she’s standing steady, clearly not very drunk at all, and her hair is pulled into a messy bun, with her jacket tied around her waist. She raps the heel of her heeled booties on the floor, a wide smirk on her lips. 

  
  


For some reason I feel a pang in my chest at the sight of Anisa at her side. 

  
  


I’m sure it’s nothing. 

I shake my head to tear my gaze from the moment, instead focusing on Rime, conversing with Will, his classmate. 

  
  


The sight of Anisa and Anne doesn’t leave my mind, and I scowl as I drink, hoping I’ll become so drunk I won’t pay any mind to them. 

  
  


**Anne**

I can tell when I start getting tipsy, so I decide to lay off the alcoholic games and drinks for a bit. It’s nearing midnight, and I know the countdown will start soon. 

  
  


I kind of want to leave before that happens, but Tulsi is my ride and she’s...preoccupied with her lover. 

  
  


At one point I excuse myself from Ellie, Bee, Iven and Anisa, just to kind of wander and unwind. 

  
  


...but of course the countdown is sooner than I expected. 

  
  


...and of course I spot Rime and Felix as it hits 0. 

  
  


So naturally, I see Rime and Felix kiss. 

  
  


The sharp pang of jealousy hits me harder than I thought it would, and I feel my throat burn and I stumble away. 

  
  


Felix was never mine, and I have no right to feel so jealous, but I--

  
  


_ “I love you,” he says.  _

  
  


...Fuck. 

  
  


Just then I feel someone approach me, and I screw my eyes shut, and---

  
  


There’s a soft pair of lips on the corner of my mouth. 

  
  


Literally, they narrowly miss my lips, whether on purpose or not, I can’t tell. But I can tell who it is based on the sweet smell of lavender. 

  
  


Anisa. 

  
  


She backs away, cheeks stained with blush, and she brushes hair from her face, “you were, ah. Staring… and I thought Rime wouldn’t like to see that so I…” she giggles. 

  
  


She’s gotta be at least a little drunk. 

  
  


I smile, “thanks. For saving me that embarrassment,” I laugh, “you’re my knight in shining armor, A.” 

  
  


Her eyes widen, then she lets out a laugh, blush seeming to darken, though I’m not sure due to the dim light. 

  
  


“I wanna leave,” I sigh, “sorry. I’m worn out.” 

  
  


“It’s alright,” she smiles. “Let me sober up, and I’ll drive you home.” 

  
  


I huff, “will you let me quiz you on your soberness before we go?” 

  
  


Anisa grins, “don’t you trust me?” 

  
  


I shake my head, laughing, and she chuckles. 

  
  


“Yes I will,” she says finally. “Give me half an hour?” 

  
  


I shake my head, “deal.” 

  
  


xxx

The gift exchange ends up rather rushed, as Felix is covered in Rime’s lipstick, and I’m seriously overstimulated, so I never end up seeing how Felix reacts to my gift. 

  
  


But he gave me a Last Legacy shirt, signed by our friends, and I nearly cried upon realizing it smelled faintly like him. 

xxx

  
  


**Felix**

School begins fairly soon after, and we fall into our old routines again. 

  
  


But whenever I am left to my own thoughts they circle back to see Anisa kissing the corner of Anne’s mouth at the party, and the seeds of doubt that Rime’s recent actions have been planting. 

  
  


He’s being even more stubborn and needy for attention than usual, and very smug about  _ something _ . He keeps disappearing without much warning, and I note every time he manages to talk himself out of some event I invite him to. 

  
  


More importantly, I note every single time he makes a jab or complains about Anne. 

  
  


Since the New Years Eve party Anne and I have been talking as usual, but...something is different. Not with what we say, or how we act, just...the air. The air is heavier, loaded with something I can’t place. 

  
  


Whatever it is, it certainly doesn’t stop her from inviting me to family events. 

  
  


“If you’re not doing anything this weekend,” she says, smile on her lips as she slides up to me on our way to gym, “it’s my mom’s birthday. She asked if you wanted to stay overnight. That way you don’t have to go home since it’s a longer break because of the seniors.” 

  
  


I hum, “I think I’ve got nothing planned. Sure.” I smile. She grins. 

  
  


“Great! I’ll send you the details later this week!” 

  
  


I hum, nodding. 

  
  


Rime didn’t like that when I told him. 

  
  


“You always are spending time with Anne!” he shouts, “Anne this! Anne that! What about me!? Don’t you love me?!” 

  
  


Normally I’d rush to reassure him that I do love him, but…

  
  


Something has been grating on my nerves, and his accusations make something snap in me. 

  
  


“I am not always spending time with Anne,” I growl, “you are the one who is contantly finding excuses not to accompany me to events,” I step forward, “you are the one who is sneaking around off campus! You are the one who leaves me on read for an entire evening! Not a ‘I’ll be out!’ or a call or anything!” 

  
  


Rime’s eyes widen. “I...I have been busy!” 

  
  


“With what, Rime!? Stalking people for the newspaper?! Sucking up to my father!?” 

  
  


And then there’s silence. 

  
  


Several minutes pass in which we just stare at each other. Then I scoff, and head for the door. 

  
  


“Where are you going?” he asks. 

  
  


I pause. “...visiting family.” 

  
  


And then I leave. 

  
  


And I instantly regret it. 

  
  


But my pride gets the better of me, and I head for the Nova’s house. 

  
  


xxx

I find myself in Anne’s room 20 minutes later, complaining about Rime and I’s argument as I sit on Anne’s bed. 

  
  


She listens intently, though I assume she’d rather change the subject. By the time I sigh, having finished venting for the moment, her gaze flits about the room, and she’s clearly considering something. 

  
  


She bites her lip. 

  
  


“What is it?” I ask. 

  
  


If it was still September, I think she would’ve denied thinking about something, but now she simply sighs. 

  
  


“Well, I was thinking…” she looks at me with a look I can only read as hopeful, “what if...Rime isn’t as good to you as you think?” 

  
  


“Pardon?” I ask, quirking a brow. She sighs. 

  
  


“Felix,” she says, speaking slowly and carefully, “what if...Rime is...abusive?” 

  
  


My eyes widen. 

  
  


I scowl, “What? No, he’s not! He’s a little...much, sure, but he’s a good person!” 

  
  
  


_ A good person who hasn’t supported you much these last few weeks.  _

  
  


I shake my head, pushing the thought away, “Rime is good to me! This is simply a minor set back.” 

  
  


“I knew you wouldn’t believe me,” she hisses, looking away. 

  
  


“What?” I snarl. 

  
  


“You’re so blinded!” she jumps up, “you’re ignoring all the signs because you want to believe he’s not an absolute ass to you, but he is! He’s an ass to you, and me, and he keeps stalking people and he got my sister suspended!” She runs her hands through her hair, “for someone so smart, _ you are so goddamn dense _ !” 

  
  


For a moment, there’s silence. All that fills the room are my stunned expression and Anne’s enraged one--

  
  


There are tears in her eyes, her teeth tugging at her lip, and her hands balled to fists. 

  
  


Desperation rolls off her in waves. 

  
  


I scowl, standing up. 

  
  


“I’m leaving,” I announce, grabbing my phone off the desk. 

  
  


I feel the heavy air lift, and out of the corner of my eye I see her deflate. 

  
  


“Felix--” 

  
  


“I’m leaving,” I repeat, unsure if I can say anything else without breaking. 

  
  


I head for the door. 

  
  


No one stops me. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

Instead of Felix at my house that weekend, Sage and Anisa are keeping me company. They aren’t unwelcome, but they aren’t who I wanted so desperately. 

  
  


My mom’s birthday was yesterday, and tonight she’s out with my dad while Haley is at a friend’s, as Ben is. So that leaves Anisa, Sage and I with the game console all to ourselves. 

  
  


All I can think about is Felix sitting in Blackthorn Manor, lonely and bored, all because I lost my composure at the faintest chance of revealing Rime’s abusive tendencies. 

  
  


I sigh, not even hearing Sage beat the NPC as I bury my face in my knees. 

  
  


“You should text him,” Anisa says, gaining my attention. 

  
  


“Who?” I ask, though I think I know. 

  
  


“Don’t pretend,” she sighs, “You look miserable, Anne.” She offers a smile. “Text him.” 

  
  


I scoff, a sad smile on my lips as Sage joins us by sitting on the arm of the sofa, “thanks for the confidence booster, A.” 

  
  


“You look like you feel miserable,” she corrects. 

  
  


“What’s the problem?” Sage asks, “why not just...apologize and go back to normal?” 

  
  


I sigh, “because--”

  
  


“Because she did nothing wrong!” Anisa says, beating me to my defense, “she spoke her mind, which Felix obviously wasn’t prepared to hear yet!” 

  
  


“But if I don't apologize we may never talk again,” I grumble. 

  
  


Anisa huffs, “you can say that you’re worried. And that you don’t want your friendship to end. You can agree not to talk about Rime.” 

  
  


I frown. “What if he doesn’t want that kind of friendship?” 

  
  


She smiles, handing me my phone, “there’s only one way to find out.” 

  
  


I take it from her, and stare at the screen for a long time. The lockscreen is a picture from the night we spent at the Pizzeria, which ended with both Rime and I leaning on Felix. 

  
  


I heave a heavy sigh. 

xxxx

  
  


**[Professor Necromancer]**

**Me: Hey.**

**Me: i know u may not wanna talk to me but**

**Me: i know ur probs at ur dads and u might be rlly lonely or bored**

**Me: and im worried abt u and i**

**Me: i dont want us to not be friends anymore.**

**Me: cuz ur family too. and i love having u with me**

**Me: and i miss u**

**Me: even tho its only been 4 days**

**Professor: ….**

**Professor: I miss you as well.**

**Professor: I am terribly bored.**

**Professor: We are still friends, I assure you. I have simply been..on edge recently.**

  
  


**Me: i think we all have been**

**Professor: I’d fought with Rime that day as well, as you know, so I feel as though I painted a...bad picture of him.**

  
  


**Me: can i ask something?**

  
  


**Professor: of course.**

**Me: have you been happy? with rime**

**Professor: ...yes.**

  
  


**Me: okay.**

**Me: thats all that matters**

**Me: if you trust him ill respect that**

**Me: lets. avoid the topic in the future?**

**Professor: I...think that would be smart, yes.**

**Professor: so,**

**Professor: how is the Karaoke machine holding up?**

**Me: eh**

**Me: i think sage might smash it in his rage if he loses to me one more time**

**Professor: Put him in his place, Sunshine.**

**Me: B) thats the plan, E-Prince.**

**Professor: is that a play on E-boy.**

**Me: u know it is**

**Professor: ur insufferable**

**Professor: why are you my best friend**

**Me: u just cant stay away from all this**

**Professor: No.**

**Professor: I truly cannot.**


	18. Honesty

**Anne**

“You know, maybe you should go out with someone else.” 

  
  


Sage’s suggestion takes me off guard, and I pause in the middle of turning the page of the book I’m reading to look at him. 

  
  


He’s becoming one with the couch he’s sitting on as he catches the ball he’d been playing with. 

  
  


“Excuse me?” 

  
  


“Felix obviously is too stubborn to admit he’s wrong about Rime right now,” Sage rolls his eyes, “so...just date someone else in the meantime.”

  
  


I scoff, “date someone just to pass the time?” I ask, “isn’t that a little...unfair to them?” 

  
  


Sage shrugs, “I date to pass the time all the time.”

  
  


I roll my eyes, “even if I didn’t feel overly guilty for dating someone just to distract me from my sad love life,” I lean towards him, closing my book, “who would even date me?” 

  
  


“Anisa,” he says. It’s not a suggestion. 

  
  


“What?” I shake my head, “why would Anisa date me?” 

  
  


Sage laughs, turning his gaze to me, “are you serious? Because she thinks you’re hot shit.” 

  
  


I scoff, “funny.” 

  
  


“Seriously?” Sage sits up, “she’s been flirting with you ever since new years. Did you seriously not notice?” 

  
  


I scoff, “Sage, seriously. Anisa doesn’t like me like that. She just wants to be friends.” 

  
  


Sage blinks at me. 

  
  


“Anne, for someone so in tune with people’s emotions, you are so oblivious.” 

  
  


“Hey!!”

  
  


xxx

**Felix**

I watch Anisa lean over Anne’s desk, watch as she lends Anne a ribbon hairtie, and watch how she shows off in gym class. 

  
  


“It’s a little embarrassing,” Sage comments, “to see Anisa try so hard to flirt, only for Anne to be as dense as a brick?” 

  
  


“Are you saying she’s not seeing any of this as flirting?” I ask, a weird knot of worry settling in my stomach. Sage nods. 

  
  


“She thinks so low of herself,” he sighs, “it’s. A little sad.” 

  
  


I hum. I know Anne doesn’t have a lot of confidence, but to see it reflected so clearly…

  
  


It breaks my heart a little. 

  
  


It’s Feburary now, and the last few weeks have been...strenuous on Rime and I, as Anne’s outburst replays in my mind like a broken record. 

  
  


She’s not the type to lie, especially not to ruin someone’s relationship purposely. Anne is nothing if not selfless and honest, and she has no reason to lie to  _ me _ . 

  
  


I’ve been considering the possibility that she is right. 

  
  


I keep the thought to myself, hoping to sort it out on my own. 

As I’m mulling over how Rime got information for a recent article, and if he actually stalked Harper Mclain for it, Anne collapses beside me. 

  
  


“God--” she pants, “Anisa is too fast.” 

  
  


I smirk, “she’s the captain of the volleyball team.” 

  
  


She wheezes, “Yeah. I know.” 

  
  


I chuckle, “What were you expecting?” 

  
  


“I don’t know,” she huffs, “her to go easy on me? Cus’ we’re friends.” 

  
  


I shake my head, “I think she’s hoping for more than friends, Anne.” 

  
  


“Ugh,” she groans, “you too? Please. Who would ever have the hots for me?” 

  
  


“How can anyone not?” I shoot back. 

  
  


Her eyes widen, a blush settling on her cheeks. 

  
  


The sight is weirdly addictive. 

  
  


“Objectively speaking,” I huff, “you’re very attractive. You’d be a fool to not at least acknowledge that.” 

  
  


She lets out a nervous laugh, “Oh, spirits. Stop.” 

  
  


“I will do no such thing,” I huff, then meet her gaze head on. “You. Are. Beautiful. I will keep saying it until you stop denying it.” 

  
  


“I…” she bites her lip. “Okay.” 

  
  


I smile. “Good.” 

  
  


“I...um,” she stutters a little, playing with the strings on her hoodie, “the band and I...have a concert in Porrima this Saturday evening.” She glances at me, cheeks stained with a dark blush, “are….are you free to come?” 

  
  


I lighten up at the offer, but sigh as my shoulders slump. 

  
  


“I’d love to be there,” I sigh, “but Rime has invited me to a party in Fathom Saturday night.” 

  
  


“Fathom?” she asks, sounding skeptical, “why Fathom?” 

  
  


“A friend from the school there,” I shrug, “regardless, I probably wouldn’t be able to make both.” 

  
  


Anne purses her lips. “Alright. Next time.” 

  
  


She offers a smile, and I smile back. 

  
  


“Yes, most definitely.” 

  
  


xxx

**[Queen of Beer Pong]**

**Queen: hey!! just letting u know we got back from porrima**

**Queen: i kno ur at that party but if u need anything**

**Queen: im here and down to chat whenever u need a break**

**Queen: uwo**

**Me: Thank You.**

**Me: I am not a fan of parties.**

**Queen: and yet here u are** **  
** **Queen: at yet another party**

**Me: Regrettably.**

**Queen: chin up, prince o death**

**Queen: ill come get u if u need a getaway car**

**Me: you cant drive.**

**Queen: I have a bike**

**Me: lol**

**Me: It is much appreciated. Thank you.**

**Queen: :D**

**xxx**

At first things are going well, Rime and I are having pleasant conversations and for the first time in weeks, the air between us feels comfortable. 

  
  


The comfort seems to end when I leave to take a breather outside. 

  
  


During my time on the porch outside, I had been texting with Anne. She had offered a welcome distraction from the noise, and my tense shoulders relaxed everytime she sent an audio. In every one I could hear Sage, Anisa, Iven and Bee in the background. 

  
  


And then I walked back inside, and I felt a deep seated dread in my stomach. Anxiety nestled itself in my mind, and I felt very uncomfortable. 

  
  


I went in search of Rime, looking into the basement, the kitchen, the backyard. 

  
  


Eventually, I found him in the living room. 

  
  


...right as he was crashing his lips to someone else’s. 

  
  


And in that moment, my world shattered. 

  
  


...and I ran. 

  
  


xxx

  
  
  


**Anne**

It’s been about 20 minutes since Felix announced he’d go back inside, and I went back to focusing on the friends present. 

  
  


But then my phone chimes, the familiar sound of my ringtone for Felix breaking my pleasant laugh that Bee and Sage overshadow with their boisterous laughter. 

  
  


“Hello?” I ask, answering quickly. 

  
  


“Hey.” 

  
  


My heart stops. I can hear the broken sound of his voice. 

  
  


“Are you outside?” I ask, standing to move to the dining room. 

  
  


“Yeah--” a hiccup, and I realize that he’s crying. Or, he had been recently. 

  
  


“Do you need picking up?” I ask. 

  
  


A pause. 

  
  


A choked reply, “Yes.” 

  
  


“Give me 15 minutes.” 

  
  


“Hurry,” he begs. 

  
  


“I will,” I promise, promptly hanging up. 

  
  


“I’m going out!” I call into the living room. 

  
  


“Why?” Iven asks. 

  
  


“Felix needs a getaway driver,” I reply, tugging on my coat and grabbing my keys. 

  
  


It was supposed to be a surprise for Valentine's day weekend that I’d gotten my license to drive a moped, but I think this calls for a speedier arrival than I can manage with my bike. In the rain. 

  
  


So I pop on the helmet, put the spare one in the trunk, and head off. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


After parking at the gas station, I call Felix, asking where he is. Then I head towards the bench at the intersection, where he says he is. 

  
  


I walk at a fast pace, turning the corner so fast I nearly slip. 

  
  


And then I see him. 

  
  


He’s clutching his arms, the eyeliner he’s so fond of smeared…

  
  


He’s crying. 

  
  


He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything I’m sprinting across the sidewalk, and before he can say anything  _ else _ , I wrap my arms around him in a hug. 

  
  


A dam breaks, and he dissolves into choked sobs and hiccups as his arms wrap around me, nails digging into my back. 

  
  


And for what feels like forever, we stand there, at 1 in the morning, hugging each other so tightly I think he fears I’ll disappear. 

  
  


Eventually, his breathing calms down. 

  
  


“Do you wanna talk about it?” I ask, backing away slightly, leaning forward to brush his hair out of him eyes. His makeup is completely smudged from his eyes, and he looks...a mess. 

  
  


I don’t think he looks bad though. 

  
  


“He was kissing someone else,” he swallows loudly, “he was. Initiating it.” 

  
  


My heart drops. 

  
  


“Oh, Felix,” I say, wrapping him into another hug. He inhales deeply. I back away a little, though I hold his hands, “Let’s go home. You can borrow some PJ’s again, and you can join us for the after party.” 

  
  


He snorts, “after party?” 

  
  


“Yeah,” I smile, “we did have a concert tonight.” 

  
  


He nods, wiping his eyes, “Sounds good.” 

  
  


I smile, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

  
  
  


“I wasn’t sure you meant it when you said I could call you,” he mumurs. 

  
  
  


“I meant it, of course,” I say softly, “You know I’d abandon everything to come to your rescue.” I shrug, “you are…” I falter. “Ich lege dir die welt zu füßen.” 

  
  


**Felix**

Anne turns as soon as she says that, “Come on. I have a moped now. Was supposed to be a surprise though.” 

  
  


I barely hear her though, as I am too busy translating what she’d said. 

  
  


Something about me, and laying the world at my feet, I think. 

  
  


...did she mean that? 

  
  


I don’t mull on it for too long, as my attention is redirected to her as she takes a seat on the moped, which looks like the training wheel version of a motorcycle. 

  
  


But she makes it work with her trench coat and helmet as she hands me a spare helmet. 

  
  


I take a seat behind her, not even flinching before wrapping my arms around her waist. 

  
  


I need the comfort. 

  
  


She doesn’t comment on it. 

  
  


On our way back to the campus, I take in deep, grounding breaths, taking in the cold air of the night, and the faint smell of cinnamon that clings to Anne. 

  
  


I feel safe, for the first time in hours. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


As soon as I have joined the others in the living room, having changed into PJ’s and sobered up a little, I am greeted by Anisa and Bee waving me over as the Karaoke machine announces the next battle: a 1 on 1 of Sage versus Anne. 

  
  


I already know who will win. 

  
  


The song starts up, and it’s like a switch is turned on for Anne. She’s in her element: 

  
  


Performing. 

  
  


She treats the duel like a concert, engaging with us as the lyrics fall from her lips, treating the living room as her stage. 

  
  
  


_ “Big reputation, big reputation _

_ Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations _

_ Ah, and you heard about me _

_ Ooh, I got some big enemies, yeah!  _

_ Big reputation, big reputation _

_ Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation _

_ Ah, and I heard about you, yeah _

_ Ooh, you like the bad ones, too.” _

  
  


Anne thrusts out her hand a few times as she saunters around the living room, cocking her head this way and that. Next to her, Sage may sound good, but his slight head cocking and smirking can’t compare to her. 

  
  


I barely register Sage singing the rap portion of the song, as Anne has my full attention. 

  
  
  


_ “I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be _

_ Just another ex-love you don't wanna see _

_ I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you) _

_ Like the other girls do _

_ I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be _

_ Drinking on a beach with you all over me _

_ I know what they all say (I know what they all say) _

_ But I ain't tryna play”  _

  
  


During this part of the song she takes Sage’s hand, and he twirls her around and guides her around the room. She steps on the couch, then hops off, bowing deeply as Sage sings the next part. 

  
  


_ “Knew her when I was young _

_ Reconnected when we were little bit older, both sprung _

_ I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders _

_ Reputation precedes me; in rumors I’m knee-deep _

_ The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me _

_ Even when we'd argue, we'd not do it for long _

_ And you understand the good and bad end up in a song _

_ For all your beautiful traits and the way you do it with ease _

_ For all my flaws, paranoia and insecurities _

_ I've made mistakes and made some choices, that's hard to deny _

_ After the storm, something was born on the 4th of July _

_ I've passed days without fun, this end game is the one _

_ With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say it” _

They sing the chorus together before Anne launches into the bridge, but I barely hear it over the pounding of my heart in my chest and the fire burning on my cheeks. 

  
  


Anne brushes her hair out of her face, eyes hooded as she shrugs at no one in particular---

  
  


And I think my heart stops. 

  
  


_ I want her to look at me like that.  _

  
  


The thought hits me in the face like a brick. Followed by another, slightly scarier thought: 

  
  


**_Oh._ **

  
  


**_I’m in love with her._ **

  
  


...fuck. 


	19. Welcome Distraction

**Felix**

Valentine’s day is the following Friday. I dread it. 

  
  


The entire weekend, including Monday, I’ve had to avoid Rime’s onslaught of apologies. During the weekend it was manageable, as I had Anne and our friends to distract me, and I kept my phone off, but at school, it is slightly harder to avoid him. 

  
  


“Felix--” he says, entering the classroom as soon as the last period lets out, “Felix, babe--”

  
  


“I am not your babe,” I hiss. I frown, “I’m not your anything anymore.” 

  
  


The heartbroken look on his face almost convinces me that he regrets it…

  
  


But it doesn’t matter, because Anne is standing nearby, glaring holes into Rime’s back. Anne is nearby in silent support, ready to jump into action at the drop of the hat. 

  
  


Something Rime would never do. 

  
  


I straighten my back, “You aren’t sorry. And I won’t forgive you.” 

  
  


I push past him, making a beeline for the door. I hear Rime scoff. 

  
  


“Felix? Felix!  _ Felix _ !” 

  
  


I ignore him as I head for the gym. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


Another thing that comes with my recent...lack of a partner, is the increased attention of adorers. Twice a day, a person will pull me aside to ask me out. 

  
  


I’ve turned everyone down, naturally, as the only one I want to have asking me out is blissfully unaware of it. 

  
  


Everytime someone approaches me to flirt, or ask me out, Anne purses her lips, brows furrowing as she pouts at them. I can’t tell if she pities me or hates how people want to take advantage of...well, me. 

  
  


This goes on until Friday morning. 

  
  


Anne and I agreed to meet up outside my building to walk to art together, which is how she ends up leaning against the fence by the street by the time I come outside. 

  
  


However, she isn’t wearing the school uniform. 

  
  


When she spots me her face lights up. She walks over, eyes sparkling with excitement, and sending my pulse into overdrive. 

  
  


“Felix! Go change!” she orders. 

  
  


I blink. “What?” 

  
  


“We’re going on a day trip!” she announces, grinning. 

  
  


“We are?” I ask, “since when?” 

  
  


“Since I decided I didn’t want to be here for Valentine’s day,” she says, but her shoulders slump. She shoves her hands into her pockets, “unless you don’t wanna.” 

  
  
  


I smile, “Dearest Anne, are you suggesting we skip classes?” 

  
  


She flushes, “I, uh…” she shrugs, an uncertain smile tugging on her lips, “Yeah?” 

  
  
  


I smirk, “give me 5 minutes.” 

  
  
  


The bright grin returns to her lips, and it makes my heart stutter in my chest. 

  
  


Beautiful. 

  
  


xxx

  
  


We end up having to run to catch the bus into Porrima, as well as avoid Rime, but we wind up in the bus, safe and unnoticed, on our way to Porrima….

  
  


...to the annual carnival that’s there every Valentine’s day week. 

  
  


xxx

At this time of day the carnival is fairly sparsely populated, as most people are in school or at work right now. The carnival isn’t that impressive; a few sideshows, a few rides, including a ferris wheel. 

  
  


“So let’s see,” Anne muses, glancing around the carnival. “There’s a shooting game, one of those strength things, duck fishing…” 

  
  


“A fortune teller,” I add. She looks at me, and I point to where a small tent is set up with a sign in front of it reading ‘Fortune Teller’. 

  
  


“Oh,” she says, “interested?” 

  
  


I shrug, “It’s just a moneygrab so I don’t see the need to.” 

  
  


She huffs, blowing a strand of hair from her face, “of course you’re a sceptic. How come you trust my readings then?” 

  
  


I huff, “because I trust you.” 

  
  


Her eyes widen, her cheeks darkening. “Oh.” 

  
  


“There’s a carousel here, no?” I hum, ignoring the embarrassment threatening to bubble up and ruin the moment, “we could start there.” 

  
  


She smiles. “Sure.” 

  
  
  


Before long we’ve located the carousel and boarded it, as the line was fairly short. Anne leads me onto the second floor of it into one of the “air balloons”, smiling the whole way. 

  
  


“The second floor is superior,” she says as she slides into the seat, “you have the height without the risk of falling to your death.” 

  
  


I smirk, quirking a brow, “is that a concern of yours?” 

  
  


She shrugs, “roller coasters are scary.” 

  
  


“And ferris wheels?” I ask. 

  
  


She bites her lip. “Sometimes. This one is okay I think.” 

  
  


I smile, “I see.” 

  
  
  


Conversations peeters out, but unlike with Rime, it is not uncomfortable. I don’t feel the need to fill the quiet as we look out over the carnival. 

  
  


“Have you ever been to a carnival?” she asks. 

  
  


I hum, “once. My Papa, Florian, took me and Scylla when we were in elementary school.” 

  
  


She tilts her head, “that was a long time ago.” 

  
  


“Yes,” I sigh, looking at the people below us, “it was.” 

  
  


There’s a moment of silence, but after a minute or two, Anne breaks it. 

  
  


“Whenever you wanna go to another one,” she hums, “let me know. I’d love to take you.” 

  
  


I turn to look at her, and find her sitting with her arms on the back of the seat, cheek in her palm, a soft smile on her lips. The wind is gently moving her hair, and my heart stops as the neon lights of the ferris wheel across the street dance off her face. 

  
  


“I…” I begin, but my voice fails me for a second, and I flush as I clear my throat. “I’d uh...like that.” 

  
  


She grins. I melt. 

  
  


Eventually, the carousel slows to a halt, and we make our way to the next stop: 

  
  


The sideshows. 

  
  


xxxx

  
  


The duck fishing is far more difficult than I anticipated, and I am not as patient as I claim to be. 

  
  


“Argh!!! I had it!!” 

  
  


Anne throws her head back laughing, and I scowl, “Don’t laugh at me!” 

  
  


“I’m sorry!! You’re just!” she cackles, “you’re adorable!” 

  
  


I pout, my face burning, “I’ll have you know that this is much harder than it looks.” 

  
  


She calms down, smirking at me, brow quirked in a challenge, “Oh? Is it now?” 

  
  


I bite my lip as her tongue darts out to wet her lips. 

  
  


_ Fuck.  _

  
  


“Gimme the fishing rod,” she holds out her hand expectantly. 

  
  


I swallow. “Uh…” 

  
  


I give it to her. 

  
  


And she kills it. 

  
  


_ I love her so much.  _

  
  


(Anne wins a small teddy bear. She gives it to me. It’s head is peeking out of my bag.) 

  
  


xxx

A little while later, we find a claw machine. 

  
  


“Now this I can do,” I grin, immediately approaching it. 

  
  


“Oh?” Anne says, “you can?” 

  
  


“Yes,” I quirk a brow, “you doubt me?” 

  
  


She giggles, “just a little.” 

  
  


“I’ll make you eat your words,” I promise. 

  
  


**Anne**

It’s been truly a test of my will to spend all day running around with Felix, watching him be starstruck or annoyed by whatever we do. We’ve been on the carousel, we did bumpercars, and a few sideshows with a lot less luck. 

But seeing him so confident as he slides a coin into the claw machine, and the way he bites his lip, his gaze set on the inside of the machine--

  
  


It has my heart racing, and my stomach warms with a heat I don’t want to think too hard on. 

  
  


And then, after a few minutes he actually manages to win the game. 

  
  


“Aha!” he cackles, leaning down to retrieve the stuffed kitten, then presenting it to me, “Voila! What did I tell you?” 

  
  


I laugh, genuinely surprised, “Wow. I suck at these. I’m impressed,” I clap. 

  
  


“Well,” he grins, color dusting his cheeks as he shoves it into my bag, “consider it payback.” 

  
  


**_Oh..._ **

  
  


And then he turns his back on me, “Come now! We should head to the ferris wheel next. After we can get some lunch and head back, I believe.” 

  
  


“I...uh. Yeah, sure,” I say, face much too warm and heart beating far too fast. 

  
  


_ He’s going to be the death of me.  _

  
  


xxxx

  
  


**Felix**

On our way to the exit, when Anne notices a woman in a bright outfit wielding a polaroid camera. 

  
  


“She’s taking pictures!” she points out, “we should get ours taken!” 

  
  


“Oh?” I ask, quirking a brow. 

  
  


“Yeah,” she nods, “you know. So we can remember how much fun we had.” 

  
  


I feel my cheeks heat up, but I ignore it in favor of nodding, “if you insist.”

  
  


Her face lights up, and I find myself wishing to make her make that face every day. 

  
  


_ Holy spirits, she has me wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?  _

  
  


“You want your picture taken, I assume?” the vendor asks as we approach. Anne nods. 

  
  


“Yes please!” 

  
  


“Allright then, just stand closer together and--” 

  
  


Anne wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I feel the heat on my cheeks as I awkward move my arm around her. 

  
  


My hand hovers over her waist, for I fear if I touch her, I might just burn. 

  
  


Anne smells like cinnamon and chocolate, and I almost drown in the grounding smell of her before we part. 

  
  


xxx

**Anne**

We wrap the day up by going to the McDonalds near the train station, where our bus stop is. I take the time to post the picture from the carnival on my Instagram. 

  
  


“That was fun,” I grin, “we definitely need to do it again soon.” 

  
  


“Absolutely,” Felix laughs, “I have not had this much fun in ages,” he sighs, “I’ve been far too preoccupied.” 

  
  
  


“Well,” I hum, “your wellbeing is more important than grades or appearances so,” I lean back a little, “take it easy. Take breaks. I’d hate to see you break.” 

  
  


He blinks at me, then snorts, “funny.” 

  
  


I grin, resting my chin on my palm, “I like to think I am, yes.” 

  
  


He rolls his eyes, but the smile remains firmly planted on his lips. 

  
  


If you’d asked me last fall if I thought I’d ever be sitting in a McDonalds with Felix Escellun of all people, I would’ve said no, but now that I’m here…

  
  


I can’t imagine being anywhere else. 

  
  
  


“We’ll get in trouble when the teachers realize we skipped,” I hum. 

  
  


“Yes, well,” he shrugs, “I don’t mind getting in trouble if it’s as a result of spending time with you,” he smiles, stormy grey eyes meeting mine, stealing the air from my lungs. 

  
  


I nearly forget to breathe. 

  
  


“I…” I clear my throat, cheeks aflame, “yeah. I. I wouldn’t mind that either.” 

  
  


The way he looks at me then...it makes me feel like we’re the only people in the world. 

  
  


Maybe...maybe I can be his next first choice…

  
  


_ Don’t be ridiculous,  _ a voice in my mind that sounds dangerously like Isaac scolds,  _ you’ll never be anyone’s first choice. Don’t kid yourself.  _

  
  


So I sigh, brushing the idea off. 

  
  


xxx

**Instagram**

**[ID: an image of Anne and Felix, Anne has her arm around his shoulders, and his hand hovers over her waist. There’s a teddy bear sticking out of his backpack, and a stuffed kitty head sticking out of her shoulder-bag. Anne is grinning, blushing slightly, and Felix looks like he’s about to pass out he’s blushing so hard.]**

  
  


**COMMENTS**

**@knightanka** you look like such a cute couple!!

**@supernovamee replied to @knightanka** lmaoo a couple of dumbasses maybe. 

**@merclesath** lmao rip nerd central 

**@necromancycentral replied to @merclesath** oh shut up 


End file.
